Maji LOVE 1000: The another history EDITANDO
by Snowflake Miracles
Summary: Oyuky Minami entra a la famosa Academia Saotome con dos cosas en mente, su deseo de cantar y su deseo de venganza. Allí conocerá a seis chicos que cambiaran su destino para siempre al cruzarse en su camino. ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Que secretos oculta Oyuky, que podrían afectar su vida? ¿Y de quien es que busca vengarse?
1. La academia Saotome

**Capitulo 1: La academia Saotome**

Hoy es mi primer día en la famosa academia Saotome.

—Aquí estamos…—suspire al ver el edificio, en donde se daban las clases

Hace poco termino la ceremonia de ingreso y fue algo…extraña para ser amable. Y todo porque el director y creador de esta escuela, hizo un numerito muy raro al saltar desde una torre, causando que a muchos les diera pánico u horror, el creer ser testigos de un suicidio por un hombre loco que estaba disfrazado de arlequín.

—Qué tipo raro—murmure mientras caminaba hacia el interior del edificio.

Eh leído que el director, Shining Saotome, había sido un súper idol en su momento y que vendió 20 millones de copias de una sola canción. Tras leer eso, tuve que admitir que tuvo mucha suerte de lograr un éxito desde el inicio, como solo muy pocos logran. Y claro, con ese dinero creo esta academia de elite, donde muchos famosos idols, y compositores han asistido.

Y yo estoy aquí con una meta importante.

—Solo espero que este día pase rápido—murmure irritada—tengo cosas que hacer en mi habitación

La verdad es que no tuve la mejor noche de sueño en mi casa, ya que mi madre me ayudo a empacar y me mantuvo arriba, toda la noche con sus tonterías cursis de que me extrañaría. Incluso me acompaño a dejar todas las cosas en la habitación que me asignaron aquí, por lo que en el poco tiempo libre que tuve antes de colocarme el uniforme e ir hacia la explanada donde se realizó la ceremonia, pues estuve aguantando como lloraba nuevamente. Ahora mi habitación ha quedado tal como la deje, llena de cajas y maletas cerradas.

—Solo espero que sea responsable, ahora que yo no estoy para...

Estaba tan metida en mi mundo, pensando en distintas cosas, que no note nada en mi camino. O así fue hasta que alguien me choco, tirándome al piso y haciendo que mis lentes (Tengo lentes, lo admito) se salieran hacia quien sabe que parte del pasillo. Y yo quede tendida boca arriba, viendo el borroso techo decorado… ¿o serán solo manchas? Como sea, no veo y ya está.

— ¡Lo lamento! —oigo que alguien se disculpa

Y veo algo de un color rojo vivo que me tapa la hermosa vista del techo, y…oh, me está dando la mano o eso creo.

— ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta mientras aun me tiende la mano… ¿o es otra cosa lo que veo? ¡Odio no ver nada bien sin lentes!

—No veo nada—fue mi amarga respuesta

— ¿C-como que no…? —me pregunta nervioso

Siento un tirón y noto que me estaban levantando del suelo. Debo ser muy ligera, porque en pocos segundos estoy de pie nuevamente.

—Mis lentes…—murmure—no veo sin mis lentes

— ¡Oh, era eso! —note que se oía aliviado

No creo que el chico fuera muy inteligente, porque me cuesta pensar que, por chocar con alguien, automáticamente lo dejas ciego.

Puedo notar, gracias a ese color rojo, que el chico está buscando algo en el suelo. Obviamente mis lentes para devolvérmelos, por lo que solo me quede esperando en silencio y preguntándome por qué no eh escuchado risas o burlas por mi vergonzoso accidente.

— ¡Los tengo! —escucho que dice—aquí tienes, deja te ayudo…

—Has hecho suficiente, solo dámelos—le dije, extendiendo mi mano

—E-está bien

Siento mis lentes en la mano izquierda y me los coloco, nuevamente para ver.

Por fin veo algo más allá de mi nariz y puedo ver perfectamente a este chico. Debe de medir como 1,75 o un poco más (No soy buena con la altura,), su cabello llamaba la atención por ser de un rojo fuego (Jamás vi nada parecido.) lo tenía corto y ondulado, con un flequillo del lado izquierdo y ojos rojos (¿Por qué es rojo?). Me volveré daltónica si le sigo viendo…pero es tan guapo… ¡Ya para! ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Me pregunto este chico, inclinándose hacia mi— ¿necesitas ir a la enfermería?

—Estoy bien. ¿Podrías no verme tan fijo, por favor? —Había notado que al igual que yo, él se me había quedado mirando, pero al decirle esto desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—L-lo lamento—se disculpó, mientras frotaba su cuello en un gesto nervioso—e-es que creo que te conozco de algún lado…

¿Conocernos dice? No, si yo realmente conociera a este chico, no lo olvidaría. ¿Cuántas veces tienes la oportunidad de ver a alguien que tiene ojos y cabello de color rojo fuego? De verdad, nadie olvidaría a alguien como él.

— ¿Estas sonrojado? —le pregunte al ver sus mejillas con un color nada normal en ellas

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa. Yo por mi parte, estaba dudando de si irme o decirle que dejara de ser tan idiota. Evaluando las dos posibilidades, simplemente pasé a su lado y seguí caminando hacia el salón donde me tocaba mi clase…

— ¡Oye espera!

Yo suspiré y conté hasta diez, ya que ese chico estaba siguiéndome e iba a acabar con mi corta paciencia. ¿Acaso me había topado con un acosador o qué?

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunte viéndole molesta. Esperaba que siendo así, me dejara en paz de una buena vez.

—L-lo lamento—se disculpó—ya sabes, por el choque, el tirar tus lentes y el verte fijamente. Creo que te confundí con alguien y…

—Ya olvídalo

No lo dije porque vi que estaba nervioso, sino, porque me estaba cansando de estar cerca de alguien así. Me recuerda a mí de más pequeña y parece que fuera ya años de eso.

—Me llamo Ittoki Otoya—se presentó de golpe—lamento de nuevo lo que paso

—Ya dije que lo dejes. Ni que me hubieras lastimado o algo…—Quise irme, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo, por eso le mire de nuevo y hable— ¿En qué clase estas?

—Ah…soy de la Clase A—respondió

No mostré mucho, pero me relajaba saber que el chico de rojo no estaba en mi clase. El imaginarme tenerlo cerca y que me observara con esos hermosos ojos rojos… ¡Basta de eso! El caso es que me pondría nerviosa que me viera cada tanto en clase.

— ¿Tú también estas en la A? —me pregunto

—No. Me toco la clase S—lo dije en calma, pero estoy orgullosa de ese logro. Después de todo, tengo entendido que solo los mejores logran entrar en esa clase. Una clase de elite—así que vamos por caminos diferentes…—Creo que eso sonó muy poético y estúpido. No debí leer libros de poesía, para poder dormir en la noche—Nos vemos…—saludé y estaba por irme

— ¡Espera! Aun no me has dicho tu nombre—seguía insistiendo

—No tiene mucho caso, pero…me llamo Minami Oyuky

Jamás me gusto ni mi nombre, ni mi apellido y ahora al decirlo en voz alta es peor. Creo que no combina, ¿será por eso? ¿Por qué mi madre fue y me eligió este nombre? ¿" Reina de las nieves"? ¿Por qué no me puso Hikari o Michiru? ¿Tanto le costaba ponerme un nombre normal y común como…Sakura?

A veces pienso que esa mujer me odia y por eso me puso ese nombre.

—Entonces Minami—me dijo y sin usar honorario. ¿qué le pasa a ese? —tal vez nos veamos luego

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa que llamo su atención, eso seguro.

—Te lo dejare en claro desde ahora, Ittoki—lo dije a secas como el—No vine aquí a hacer amigos, no te me acerques más. Alguien como tú, solo sería una molestia en mi camino

El me miro sorprendido por lo que dije y yo solo me giré de forma orgullosa, para continuar mi camino como si nada hubiera pasado, jamás sin mirar atrás.

Sé que, si no soy mala con las personas de este lugar, tarde o temprano volverá a pasarme lo de antes. Amigos no está en mi vocabulario. Enemigos y rivales están recalcados, y es todo lo que veo al entrar en mi salón, esos chicos hablando o riendo en grupos, todos en algún momento sabrán que no deben fiarse de la persona a su lado.

Con este amargo pensamiento me senté en el penúltimo pupitre de la fila derecha, cerca de la ventana que daba al patio…o uno de los tantos. Bueno, admito que es aburrido no tener nada que hacer o con quien charlar, pero supongo que ocupare mis últimos minutos de libertad con algo como pensar que mi madre este cuidando de…

—Es un gusto volverte a ver, my lady

Escuchar eso me trajo de regreso a la realidad y bastante confundida observe a un chico que estaba justo frente a mi banco, mirándome con una sonrisa. Este chico de cabello naranja algo largo rozándole el cuello, con un mechón de pelo que tapaba su ojo derecho un poco, y ojos azules, sonreía de manera seductora a… ¡¿A mi está mirándome?! ¡Pero qué guapo es este también…! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa Oyuky?! ¡Deja de pensar esas cosas o…o… ¿me daré una cachetada mental?! Ahora que lo recuerdo, el me acaba de llamar Lady. Genial, no llevo ni cinco segundos en este lugar y ya un chico con cara de play boy me pone apodo… ¿acaso soy su blanco o qué?

— ¿Lady? —Repetí levantando una ceja algo molesta— ¿disculpa? ¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Quién eres?

Pude notar que su sonrisa se borraba un poco y se le notaba algo desilusionado.

— ¿No me recuerdas? —me pregunto

—Si te recordara, no estaría preguntándote quién eres—le dije con mi tono irritado—pero respondiendo a tu pregunta. No, no sé quién eres

Ok, estaba siendo algo grosera con el chico guapo que se me acerco a hablar, aunque tenía algo para entretenerme hasta que comenzara la clase, era la segunda vez en media hora que mi plan de mantener alejados a todos, estaba fallando. Y ahora que le veo de nuevo (No se puede evitar con lo guapo que es… ¡ya basta de esto!) creo que algo conocido desconocido es… ¿o no?

—Yo si te recuerdo perfectamente—me sonrió mientras lo decía, mostrándome sus perfectos dientes blancos—después de todo, no siempre estas por arrollar a una chica, que se atrevió a rescatar a una niña en mitad de la calle de un día invernal

—Eh… ¿día invernal?

Y pensándolo mejor, recordé que un día nevado, el mismo día en que iba a hacer el examen de ingreso en la academia, salve a una niña de ser arrollada por un auto que patino a causa del hielo en las calles. Y si mal no recuerdo (A veces mi memoria, no es la mejor para recordar rostros, pero lo intentare.) el chofer se disculpó conmigo por el susto y vi que el pasajero me miraba…

— ¡Eras tú! —lo señale como acusándolo de algo y el asintió—así que también ibas a entrar aquí…—me acomode en la silla, juntando mis piernas de la forma en la que mi abuela me enseño. Clases de etiqueta, sirven de algo en algún momento o eso espero

—Me ha sorprendido el volver a verte, así que quise saludarte. Ya que la vez anterior, no te dije nada por mi escaso tiempo

—Aja…—mire a otro lado y observe a un grupito de chicas, que me observaba con deseos de asesinarme. No pude evitar reírme por eso y mire nuevamente al chico—no me gustaría quitarte más tiempo. Pero tus admiradoras están observándonos y creo que no les gusta, que les ignores por saludar a alguien que casi matas, meses atrás

El chico solo miro hacia atrás y estas chicas sonrieron con dulzura. Pero que cambio rápido han tenido, vaya que algunas mujeres sí que damos más miedo que otras…

— ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? —me pregunto al tiempo en que se sentaba en un pupitre que ya tenía una mochila, la cual tiro al suelo

—Preferiría que no fuera aquí, al parecer ya tiene dueño ese lugar—le señale, divertida por ver que haría, si venia el dueño de la mochila

—Habrá que decirle que busque otro lugar—poso su mano en su mejilla mientras me miraba. Admito que estaba poniéndome incomoda con eso de las miradas fijas— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Mi nombre? —No, el del vecino. Hay veces que hasta yo misma puedo ser idiota

—Si… ¿o prefieres que solo te diga Lady?

—No—negué molesta. ¿Quién le daba derecho a ponerme un apodo y más al no conocerme? —Soy Minami Oyuky. Recuérdalo bien

—Soy Jinguji Ren. Puedes llamarme solo Ren, Oyuky-chan

—Ya…—este parece que no se rinde tan fácil—si vas a llamarme por mi nombre, solo dime Oyuky. No le agregues un honorario porque se escucha mal—Y más de su boca porque es demasiado…lo dice genial. ¡Ya para Oyuky!

—Oyuky—pronuncio suavemente y me causo escalofríos por la forma en la que lo dijo—que bonito nombre tienes

—Podemos estar en desacuerdo por eso Jinguji. Mi nombre no me gusta—espero que al decir esto, al fin me deje al ver que soy muy negativa—nada me gusta…

Ok, creo que me eh pasado de la raya y él me está mirando divertido ¡¿pero porque me mira tanto este chico?! ¿Acaso soy su diversión del momento o que cosa? ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que este tipo, me deje en paz de una buena vez?

— ¡Oye! —dijo alguien que se paró entre los bancos que ambos ocupábamos

Para mi suerte, el play boy al fin dejo de mirarme, para ver al chico nuevo. Por alguna razón, estaba viendo con molestia al play boy y yo solo me fije en su aspecto mientras. Este chico rubio, tenía unos clips en la parte izquierda del cabello, ojos azules y llevaba un sombrero en la cabeza. ¡Hay que lindo es…! ¡Que ya Oyuky, para un poco con esto! Se cruzo de brazos mirando a Jinguji y creo que es la misma mirada que yo tenía, segundos atrás por cómo me miraba el play boy.

—Estas en mi asiento—le dijo molesto

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto con tono desafiante ¿Ya comienza con problemas este chico?

—Si

— ¿Y quién dijo que era TU asiento? —le pregunto

—Todas mis cosas están ahí—señalo la mochila y los libros debajo del pupitre—así que déjame sentarme

—O hagamos esto—dijo tomando las cosas, levantándose y dándoselas con algo de brusquedad—te buscas otro asiento y ya

—Pero quien te crees tú…—se estaba empezando a enojar y se le notaba muy bien

Pude notar la diferencia de altura, el chico era más bajito que Jinguji, debía medir lo mismo que yo (Mido 1,60). Creo que, si fueran a pelear, debería apostar al play boy por la altura y musculatura, creo que es más fuerte o eso me parece…

—Jinguji Ren—se presentó y agrego—Chibi-chan

— ¡¿Chibi-chan?!—Grito enojado el rubio bajito— ¡me llamo Kurusu Syo!

Eso sí que lo había puesto rojo de ira y yo solo me senté, esperando hacerme invisible, y no quedar en el medio de la pelea. Sería el colmo quedar en medio de algo que ni siquiera comencé y seguro que, si me muevo, llamare la atención de alguien indeseado (Cof play boy cof)

— ¿Y quién me vino a decir que me sentara aquí? —me pregunte en un susurro

En ese momento, alguien decidió pegar un fuerte golpe contra el pizarrón, causándome un sobresalto y observe hacia el frente, para ver quien había sido el causante de ese escandaloso golpe. Frente al pizarrón se encontraba un hombre joven que reconocí enseguida. Él le había dado un golpe al pizarrón, ya que aún tenía la mano derecha hecha un puño.

—Ese es…—comencé y no termine de decir

— ¡Hyuga Ryuya! —terminaron de decir todos mis compañeros

—…si…—suspire al ser cortada de mi dialogo

—Increíble—dijo el chico bajito y jure ver que sus ojos brillaban como estrellas al verlo—él es nuestro profesor

Creo que me bajo una gotita de sudor por la frente, ¿estaba en presencia de un fan de este tipo?

— ¡Todo mundo a sus asientos, ahora mismo! —ordeno de forma severa

En ese momento, el rubio bajito aprovecho y volvió a sentarse donde estaba el play boy. Este lo miro, mientras el bajito le sacaba la lengua en modo de burla. Yo me mordí la lengua para no reírme de esto, ya que me causo gracia la forma en que lo hizo.

—Ja—rio el play boy Jinguji—solo por esta vez…—giro a verme y no me gusto para nada—nos veremos en el descanso Lady—me guiño el ojo

Como ese tipo de gesto de coqueteo me da asco, no dije nada y desvié la mirada molesta. Solo espero no tener que volver a dirigirle la palabra, nunca más.

—Dije que todos a sus asientos—dijo al ver a Jinguji parado—ahora

—Ya tómeselo con calma—le dijo mientras volvía a donde estaba

Y claro, no podía faltar las miradas de ese grupo de chicas, en cuanto Jinguji se alejó de donde yo estaba. Me miraban, como si fuera la poca cosa que dio lastima en su soledad y que fue el play boy amable por lastima, ¿o me miran porque creen que soy una amenaza?...Nah, es por la primera opción.

— " _Nos veremos en el descanso Lady"_ —se burló el rubio bajito cuando se fue y creo que sintió mi mirada, porque volteo a verme—eh…no le digas a tu amigo esto—me pidió, algo nervioso

—No es mi amigo, apenas acabo de conocer a ese play boy—dije algo molesta porque le llamara "Mi amigo"

—Kurusu Syo—se presentó jalando el ala de su sombrero—gusto en conocerte —Este chico era muy amable, y eso no era lo que estoy buscando exactamente.

—Minami Oyuky—fue todo lo que le dije y miré al frente

—Mi nombre como ya saben, es Hyuga Ryuya—se presentó—seré su profesor en el curso S, así que llámenme Hyuga-sensei. Este curso es más avanzado que el resto y solo los mejores pueden entrar, así que espero un 100% de efectividad en mis clases y en sus tareas. ¿Queda claro?

—Si señor—dijeron todos

Este hombre sí que impone su presencia… ¿será por eso que mi madre está enamorada de este profesor/actor/cantor? ...creo que es más joven que ella. Y debe ser todo lo contrario de esa mujer.

Pude ver que el profesor Hyuga daba un rápido vistazo a todo el salón y noté que miraba en la dirección, en donde yo me encontraba sentada. ¿Por qué todo mundo se decide a verme, el día de hoy? ¿Qué no puedo ser invisible?

Ahora lo veo venir hacia donde yo estoy y se para justo donde está el rubio bajito…cuyo nombre es Kurusu, si mal no recuerdo.

—No puedes utilizar sombreros en clase—le dijo

—Perdone Sensei—se disculpó Kurusu—pero vera, esto no es solo un sombrero para mí. Mi abuelo me lo dio y…

Jamás en mi vida creí ser testigo de tanta palabrería barata. Ese chico dijo que ese sombrero, era un regalo de su abuelo fallecido, lo único que le daba recuerdos y no sé qué más cosas. Y lo peor de todo, fue que el profesor se lo trago…o por la cara que tenía al escucharlo, simplemente prefirió dejar el tema de lado.

—Vaya mentira que te armaste—no pude evitar decirlo, una vez que Hyuga-sensei se alejó—solo usas sombreros para parecer más alto. ¿Complejo por tu altura enano?

— ¿A quién le llamas enano? —me pregunto enojado y eso me decía que había adivinado

—Tranquilo, que solo fue un comentario pequeño

— ¡No soy enano! —me grito al tiempo en que se levantaba de su asiento

—Tranquilo, no te cortes tanto…

— ¡Cállate, cuatro ojos!

Ok, eso si no tenía por qué decirlo. Puede que me haya pasado un poco, al burlarme de su estatura…que es la misma que la mía ahora que le veo levantada de mi asiento, pero el llamarme cuatro ojos no se lo perdono.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste, enano? —le pregunte

— ¿Cómo me llamaste, cuatro ojos? —ataco con eso

— ¡¿Quién te da derecho a llamarme así?! —le grite molesta y evaluando el darle un golpe con mi bolso, a ver si con eso se callaba y aprendía a respetarme

— ¡Eso debería preguntarte yo!

Dios, como gritaba este chico. Puede ser lindo, pero chillaba mucho y podía romperte los tímpanos.

— ¡Basta, ustedes dos!

El grito del profesor me hizo saltar de la sorpresa y a Kurusu también. Ambos miramos al profesor y notamos que los demás nos miraban entre divertidos, y fastidiados por interrumpir la clase. ¿Desde cuándo hay tanta emoción por comienzo de clases? El caso es que al final nos disculpamos y nos sentamos de nuevo.

—Es tu culpa, enano

—Es tu culpa, cuatro ojos

Nos miramos con molestia y de nuevo al frente, ignorándonos. Este chico ya me caía mal desde ahora.

—Sera un proceso de selección agresivo—comenzó Hyuga. luego de tantas interrupciones—ya que serán muy pocos los que debutaran al final del año—todo esto lo dijo con tal seriedad, que me pareció notar que muchos de mis compañeros, ya se sentían presionados con solo esas palabras—como ya saben, la academia Saotome es un colegio vocacional, especialmente dedicado a instruir idols y compositores—hablo—si son lo suficientemente listos, sabrán que no tendrán mejor debut que este, pero hablo enserio cuando digo que no será nada fácil llegar al final, no me sorprendería que muchos de ustedes no lleguen ni a mitad de año

Al contrario de los demás del salón, yo no sentí ni una pizca de miedo por las palabras de Hyuga-sensei. Estaba completamente lista para los retos que vinieran dentro de esta academia, me haría valer y esta vez, no dejaría que nada, ni nadie, arruine mis planes a futuro.

* * *

¡Hora del almuerzo!

Estaba muriendo de hambre, tras la larga ceremonia de apertura y las primeras clases, aunque aún no nos han dicho como sabrán quienes son compositores y quienes idols, dentro de la clase. Pero ahora lo importante es que coma algo porque ¡Muero de hambre!

Al entrar en la cafetería, ya supe que al igual que el resto de la escuela, el director Saotome no había reparado en gastos, con tal de hacer de este lugar lo más acogedor y elegante que fuera posible. Cada parte de este lugar tenía una fuerte influencia europea, casi parecía que, en vez de estar en Japón, me encontraba dentro de un internado europeo.

Limpio mis lentes, al notar que estaban algo sucios y todo se queda borroso mientras lo hago.

— ¡Elizabeth!

El grito no me inmuta, pero parece que hay gente extranjera aquí y…

— ¡Minami, cuidado!

Oigo mi apellido y me coloco los lentes para ver quién me llamo. ¿O habrá otro Minami por el lugar? Se que mi apellido es muy común, pero...

— ¡Elizabeth!

Oh y ahora entiendo que es lo que pasa.

Un chico totalmente desconocido, se me está lanzando con los brazos abiertos y yo quede en blanco mientras más se acercaba…y luego alguien me jalo del brazo, salvándome de este desconocido que termino abrazando a un chico pelirrojo.

— ¡Suéltame! —le reclamo

El chico lo miro confundido y se descolgó, ocasionando que el pelirrojo cayera al suelo.

—Estuvo cerca—dijo mi salvador— ¿te encuentras bien?

Yo me gire a verlo y note que este chico tenía el cabello color azul oscuro, recto y con el flequillo que llegaba a sus ojos, estos eran de un color violeta, y tenía un lunar debajo del ojo derecho. Otro chico guapo… ¡Oh vamos Oyuky!

Me suelto del agarre del chico y le miro secamente.

—Si…Gracias—fue todo lo que dije antes de ver a ambos chicos, que estaban hablando demasiado alto para mi gusto. Y varios los estaban observando por el escándalo que armaron— ¿se puede saber a qué vino eso? —les pregunte molesta—pudiste lastimar a alguien o mejor dicho a mí, ya que veo era tu objetivo

—Lo lamento—se disculpó el chico

Y mientras se disculpaba, pude ver a este chico. Su cabello era rubio anaranjado, algo despeinado y detrás de los lentes se podían ver sus ojos color verde claro. ¿Pero que tiene este lugar con los chicos lindos? Ok, ya…me rindo, no diré nada más….

—Es que te pareces tanto a Elizabeth, que me deje llevar—me explico

— ¿Eh?... ¿me parezco a alguien extranjero? —Jamás en mi vida me vi como alguien de otro país, aunque mis ojos son herencia de mi padre que…

—No. A nuestro perro

— ¡¿A tu que dijiste?!—le pregunto, enojándome bastante por eso que dijo

— ¡Ella es tan linda y pequeñita! —dijo— ¡y nos hemos separado desde que me instale en los dormitorios! —lo decía demasiado dramático

¿Y este de dónde salió? ¿Y porque me parezco a un perro? ¿Está buscando que le dé una paliza o qué?

—Ah, me llamo Shinomiya Natsuki—me dio la mano—supongo que me dejo llevar cuando veo cosas tiernas y pequeñitas, como tu

—Minami Oyuky—le di la mano— ¿me dijiste tierna y pequeñita? —le pregunte ahora molesta

—Minami, perdona el susto. ¿Te acuerdas de mi verdad?

—Ittoki Otoya—asentí al recordarlo de esta mañana, solo porque aún tenía el rojo en mi mente

—Que bien—lo vi feliz, aunque le había dicho que no me molestara antes de ingresar a clases—por cierto, el chico que te salvo se llama Masato—Ittoki me señalaba al chico detrás de mí.

—Hijirikawa Masato—me dijo cuando le mire de perfil

—Minami Oyuky

Al parecer teníamos el mismo tipo de actitud porque luego de decir eso, ni nos miramos.

Yo me decidí por ir a comprar mi comida y tenía a Ittoki, y al tal Shinomiya hablando detrás de mí y a Hijirikawa que venía muy callado, pero no hacía falta que dijera nada, ya que los otros dos, cubrían a la perfección nuestro silencio al no detenerse ni un segundo en charlar. Intenté alejarme un poco de ellos, mientras buscaba mi tarjeta para comprar mi almuerzo y me tropecé con quien sabe qué cosa. Era genial, la segunda caída del día cortesía de la nada o así fue, hasta que sentí que me tomaban de la cintura, salvándome de cometer el peor bochorno del comienzo de año por torpeza absoluta o así lo veía yo.

—Salvada—oigo que me dice

— ¡Minami! ¿Estás bien? —la voz alarmada de Ittoki me hace reaccionar

Me aparto el brazo que me rodea la cintura y miro directamente al chico, que resulta ser Kurusu. El parece sorprendido de verme y se le nota la molestia.

—Tú de nuevo—decimos al mismo tiempo

— ¡Syo-chan!

De nuevo salto del susto y observo, sin entender mucho a este chico llamado Shinomiya lanzándose sobre Kurusu, y abrazarlo o más bien triturándolo como Boa a su presa, mientras Kurusu grita algo que no se le entiende por estar muriendo asfixiado. Los demás, solo observábamos en silencio la escena que se daba frente a nosotros, al igual que muchos curiosos que estaban haciendo la fila para comprar su almuerzo.

— ¡N-Natsuki! —Veo que se logró soltar y le mira molesto— ¡te eh dicho, que no me molestes con eso!

—Lo siento, me emocione de verte—se disculpo

¿Y saben que es lo peor? Le creí por la forma inocente en que lo dijo.

— ¡Pues no te emociones! —le grito

—Dios Kurusu, ¿podrías dejar de gritar? Suenas como colegiala regañando a su novio—hable mientras me daba un masaje en las sienes. Me estaba dando dolor de cabeza, estar tanto tiempo escuchando gritos agudos

— ¡Cállate Minami! —me grito y luego me entrego algo—deberías agradecerme que te ayude, y toma tu tarjeta

—Aja…—la tome y lo mire—gracias, Kurusu

Este me miro sorprendido. ¿Qué? Puedo ser amable a veces y él me salvo de una caída vergonzosa frente a todo el mundo en la cafetería. Hasta yo tengo mis límites.

— ¡Ten cuidado, Chibi-chan!

— ¡¿Chibi-chan?!—Dijo Kurusu, ya enojándose por aquello ¿Y quién no lo estaría con tal apodo degradante? —solo alguien me llamo así y es…—miro hacia la gente

—Yo vi primero a Lady—hablo Jinguji mientras muchas chicas comenzaban a murmurar a su paso y se paró frente a nosotros

— ¡Ren, te eh dicho mil veces que mi nombre no es Chibi-chan! ¡Es Kurusu Syo!—se quejó furioso

Yo le vi esa mini rabieta y di un paso hacia atrás, pero no lo suficiente para que Jinguji no me viera. Ignoro a Kurusu, el cual estaba rojo de la ira y me hablo para mi desagrado.

—Nos vemos de nuevo Lady…si no es obra del destino ¿Cómo se le llama a esto?

— ¿Casualidad tal vez? —pregunto mientras me examino las uñas con más interés, que en esa estúpida conversación— ¿acoso? Tengo más palabras por si quieres

Y Jinguji seguía sonriéndome como si no le importara lo que dije. ¡¿Es enserio?! ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? Iba a gritarle que no eran nada normal sus reacciones a mis palabras, cuando se me adelanto alguien para hablar.

— ¿Ligando otra vez? ¿Por qué no me sorprende de ti, Jinguji Ren?

Y ese fue nada más, ni nada menos que Hijirikawa, quien se había puesto frente a mí y miraba a Jinguji fijamente, además que se le notaba la molestia en su voz. Voz que, por alguna razón, se me hizo un poco conocida, aunque ignoraba de donde se me hacía familiar. Vi como Jinguji lo miraba unos segundos y luego volvió a sonreír, mientras caminaba despreocupado.

—Tan estirado como siempre, Hijirikawa

Detrás de mí escuche a Ittoki y a Kurusu que hablaban. ¿Cuándo se hicieron amigos esos dos, si llevamos pocos minutos de conocernos?

— ¡¿Enserio?! —le escucho exclamar

— ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías? —le pregunto Kurusu y lo escucho suspirar—Ren es el heredero del grupo financiero Jinguji. Y el chico de ahí—señalo a Masato—Hijirikawa Masato es el heredero del grupo financiero Hijirikawa. Son millonarios

— ¡¿No bromees?!

Gire mis ojos en un gesto cansado, por la charla de esos dos. Yo si sabía sobre ellos, aunque jamás vi ni una sola fotografía de ambos, pero ahora los tengo cara a cara. Vaya suerte la mía, ¿verdad?

—Jamás pensé que el hijo mayor de los Hijirikawa, terminaría en la clase A—yo lo note. Había un deje burlón en sus palabras hacia Hijirikawa

—Muy pronto, mis habilidades mejoraran y entonces cambiare

—Ja…entonces esperare con ansias ese día

— ¿Pueden parar ya con esto? —pregunte molesta y los chicos me miraron—por si no se han dado cuenta, somos el centro de atención—señale y vieron que TODOS, incluyendo al personal de la cafetería, nos miraban interesados—si van a hacer una escena o un enfrentamiento, que sea donde no haya tantos testigos. Dios—giré mis ojos con molestia—ya dejaron en claro que no se soportan, que tuvieron alguna historia y quien sabe que más, pero dejen de hacer un acto tan predecible—comencé a caminar, pasándoles al lado—idiotas—y seguí mi camino hacia alguna de las filas para comprar algo de comer, pero pude oír algo interesante del grupo que dejé atrás.

— Pero ¿qué le pasa a esa chica? —la voz de Kurusu me llego tan clara y se debía a sus chillidos

—N-no lo sé—y nunca lo sabrás, Ittoki

— ¡Aun así, me parece muy bonita! —ese tal Shinomiya sí que me sorprendió con su comentario

—Bonita e interesante—la voz suave de Jinguji me dio escalofríos, de nuevo

Así que deje impresión en esos chicos y, además, siento sus miradas de vez en cuando, mientras ocupo una mesa vacía para comer mi hamburguesa. Por suerte nadie se me acerco, por razones que me fueron desconocidas o porque me vieron ser demasiado borde y mal educada. Después de todo, no siempre ves a una anónima diciéndole idiotas a dos celebridades del mundo empresarial y si eso ayudaba un poco a tener mala reputación, manteniendo alejados a todos, es bienvenido.

—Minami—me llama alguien, al tiempo en que mueve la silla frente a mi—estos...—Ittoki parecía no saber cómo empezar a hablarme

— ¿Sí? —pregunte mientras daba un sorbo de mi bebida

— ¿Te molesta si nos sentamos aquí?

— ¿Nos? —pregunte levantando una ceja

— ¡Hola! —Shinomiya se sentó a su lado

Mire por si alguien más se sentaba y no apareció nadie. Por suerte…

—Te vimos sola y pensamos que querrías compañía para comer—me explico Ittoki

Iba a dar un mordisco a mi hamburguesa y la baje sin más. Los observe a ambos, tan sonrientes y animados en ese momento, de alguna forma me daba furia el verlos. Tan sonrientes, tan despreocupados, tan inocentes...

—En otras palabras…—me puse de pie—se acercaron por lastima—les dije y ambos me miraron sorprendidos

—N-no, Minami lo estas mal interpretando…—me negó Ittoki

—Lo siento, pero creo haberte dicho Ittoki…y supongo que se lo diré a Shinomiya. No vine aquí a hacer amigos. Solo son un estorbo en mi camino y sería mejor que no se me acerquen más

— ¿Por qué?

Mire a Shinomiya que me hizo esa pregunta y suspire.

—Porque simplemente no los tolero, los odio y ya—Fue todo lo que respondí y me dirigí a la salida sin ver hacia atrás. Por el camino estaba Hijirikawa, que iba hacia la mesa donde deje a ambos chicos y me miro. Yo le miré, algo molesta— ¿Qué? —pregunté irritada y seguí caminando

Pude notar algunas miradas en mi espalda hasta que salí de la cafetería.

Sé que lamentare una cosa al salir, y no el haberles advertido que no se me acercaran. Lamentaría el no haber comido más de un bocado de mi hamburguesa, porque aún tenía MUCHA hambre y solo tenía una barra de cereal en mi bolsillo de la falda.

El peor primer almuerzo de mi solitario año.

* * *

La habitación en la que dormiría no estaba mal, era muy amplia y de nuevo me sorprendí que pareciera más un departamento, que un dormitorio compartido. Y ahí estaba el asunto que me tomo por sorpresa.

Leí en mi hoja, donde me daba los datos, que no tenía compañero de habitación.

— ¡Habitación para mi sola! —Dije saltando a mi cama aun no hecha— ¿Qué podría ser mejor? —me agradaba la idea de no tener a nadie dentro de la habitación

Unos ruidos extraños en una de mis maletas, me hicieron recordar algo. Me levanté y fui hacia donde tenía apiladas las maletas y bolsos, ya que de allí provenían los sonidos. De la pila, había un bolso que estaba cubierto con una prenda de vestir y al quitarla, pude ver el bolso de viaje para mascotas y un maullido me recibió.

—Perdona Kuppuru, acabo de llegar hace poco—Me disculpé y abrí la bolsa, dejando salir a mi pequeño gato de pelaje negro y bellos ojos, verde esmeralda. Su nombre era Kuppuru y pude verlo inspeccionar la habitación con curiosidad—No tenemos compañera, así que la habitación es solo nuestra—Un maullido de felicidad me hizo saber que a él también le gustaba eso.

Sé que las escuelas no son para llevar mascotas y menos un internado, pero no podía separarme de Kuppuru, después de todo fue aquí donde lo encontré.

A la salida del examen de la academia, me encontré a Kuppuru escondido en unos arbustos nevados. El pobre animal estaba herido y temblaba de frio; no pude dejarlo allí para morir congelado, lo tomé en brazos y lo tape con mi abrigo. Pensé que, con mi calor corporal, podría mantenerlo así mientras lo llevaba a un veterinario. Y después de tantas vueltas, me encariñe con él y lo lleve a casa.

Ese día, me entere del fanatismo de mi madre por las cosas adorables y peludas. Le encanto tanto que decidimos tenerlo como mascota y ella le puso Kuppuru. Yo quería ponerle un nombre más digno y menos tonto, pero al final termino respondiendo a ese nombre cuando lo llamábamos, así que me rendí y se lo dejé.

Al mudarme aquí, no pude separarme de Kuppuru y fue la loca de mi madre, quien me dijo que lo llevara y lo coloco en el bolso de viaje que le compramos especialmente para él.

Y ahora, Kuppuru está aquí.

—Hey Kuppuru ¿Qué te parece una vuelta por los jardines, para relajarnos?

El me miro y maulló feliz, mientras se sentaba mirando a la puerta, era un sí muy claro.

Decidí quitarme el uniforme y ponerme algo más cómodo, así que saqué de una de mis maletas un short negro, una camisa con mangas largas color azul y unas sandalias blancas. Luego de cambiarme, decidí atar mi cabello y me coloqué frente al espejo del tocador.

Al observarme en el espejo, siempre veo lo mismo. Una chica esbelta de piel blanca y sin imperfecciones como manchas, acné o puntos negros. De cabello rubio platino, que me llegaba a la altura de los codos si lo mantenía suelto. Ojos de color verde oliva que ocultaba detrás de lentes de marco redondo.

Esa era yo, Minami Oyuky.

Me hice una trenza y coloqué un pequeño broche, regalo mi padre al entrar en esta academia. Me gustaba sus regalos, aunque fueran algo infantiles como este broche en forma de corazón con brillantina. Me puse de pie y antes de salir, tomé mi celular y los audífonos para escuchar algo de música por el camino.

Salimos del edificio de los dormitorios sin ningún problema, no había nadie fuera de sus habitaciones por lo que nadie vio a Kuppuru. Una vez que nos vimos fuera, comenzamos a avanzar por uno de los tantos caminos del campus, de alguna forma, repasaba el camino para no perdernos. Pero me imagino que sería muy cómico, si llegara a terminar sin saber por dónde regresar y tuviera que dormir en un banco del jardín.

Tras un rato de caminata, termine deteniéndome en una zona del jardín.

—Bueno Kuppuru—dije sentándome en el suelo, mientras sentía el olor del césped cortado—descansemos un poco…—pude ver que mi gato ya estaba panza arriba en el césped y me reí un poco—eres muy gracioso—dije antes de acariciarle la barriga—menos mal que te tengo aquí, conmigo

Hoy había sido un día horrible para mí. Aun recordaba a esos cinco chicos que me crucé en el día, algunos mis compañeros de clase y otros, solo los volví a cruzar de casualidad. Quería simplemente olvidarme del mal día que termine pasando al tener que encontrarme con tales personas como ellos.

—Solo quiero olvidar este horrible día…—del bolsillo de mi short, termine de sacar mi celular junto con los audífonos. Me los coloque en los oídos y comencé a buscar alguna canción que me gustara, de las tantas que tenía—al fin…—dije en cuanto vi una que me gustaba más que las demás. Elegí esa canción y le di play—solo tú puedes calmarme ahora…Hayato—murmuré mientras me acomodaba y me relajaba para escuchar mi canción favorita

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

Primer capitulo de mi primera historia para el fandom de UtaPri. Como ven, esta historia sucede en un U.A o universo alterno donde Haruka Nanami jamas entro en la academia Saotome y conoció a los chicos. Posiblemente llegue a haber Ooc en los personajes, conforme avance la historia, parte de la trama se basara en el anime y algunas cosas de los juegos de la franquicia de UtaPri.

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de la franquicia de UtaPri no me pertenecen, sino a BROCCOLI y las canciones producidas por Element Garden. Solo mi OC de nombre Minami Oyuky me pertenece._


	2. El compás de siete colores

**Capitulo 2: El compás de siete colores**

 _Ah…solo tú lo alcanzaras_

 _El sonido de este viento_

 _Feeling Heart_ …

.

 _Tú no tienes que llorar más_

 _Solo sé cómo eres_

 _Mirando hacia el cielo…_

 _Ah…my Sweetest love_

Hace no mucho tiempo, una chica cometió un grave error. Este error arruino su vida y marco su futuro para siempre. Y aunque ese error la llevo a estar siempre triste y solitaria, tenía unas pocas personas a quienes les confió su error, que se convirtió en secreto.

 _Blue…esa resplandeciente lagrima azul_

 _Que poco a poco se desliza por tu mejilla_

 _Rise… ¿la conoces?_

 _La luz que nos guía hacia el mañana_

.

 _Truth…probablemente tú aun no te conoces a ti misma_

 _Esas lágrimas sin duda se convertirán_

 _En un arcoíris que te guie_

.

 _Si sientes frio en tu largo viaje_

 _Ah…yo te voy a calentar con una canción_

.

 _Todas las cosas que deseaste_

 _No podrán convertirse en estrellas_

 _Pero si tú tienes un sueño en el cual creer_

 _Habrá millones de joyas de las más brillantes_

 _Resplandeciendo en el cielo nocturno_

Una tarde, la chica estaba sentada en su habitación, escuchando la radio y aquella voz comenzó a cantar esa canción. Olvidándose de todo, quedo absorta en cada nota y en cada verso, recordando lo que más amaba.

La música.

 _Think… ¿lo recuerdas?_

 _La puesta de sol en tu camino a casa_

 _Yes…la felicidad como el mapa del futuro se abrió_

.

 _Dream…me pregunto ¿desde cuándo?_

 _Mi pecho se aprieta_

 _Un gusto a hormigueo adulto brilla en mi corazón_

.

 _Incluso las cosas que no puedo hacer solo_

 _Ah…yo quiero superarlas contigo_

.

 _Si es algo que puede hacerte reír,_

 _Incluso dios mentiría_

 _Porque me gustas hasta el punto de amar_

 _Yo quiero junto a ti_

 _Hacia el arcoíris sin nombre_

 _Fly to sky_

El nombre del cantante era Hayato y la chica se decidió por hacer un gran cambio en su vida. No solo quería seguir en la música, sino que quería conocer a Hayato y agradecerle por todo el apoyo que le dio sin conocerla en persona.

La chica, una vez más se puso de pie y con aquella canción que llevaba consigo, siguió adelante. Pero aunque había un sentimiento puro, también existía un doble sentido en sus acciones.

 _Tú no tienes que llorar más,_

 _Solo sé cómo eres_

 _Yo quiero protegerte_

 _Si nosotros tenemos un sueño en el que ambos creemos_

 _Sin duda, incluso más que el sol de ese día,_

 _De gran belleza siete colores brillaran en el mundo_

No sabía porque, pero esa canción siempre le ponía muy melancólica y le recordaba los errores del pasado. Kuppuru, a su lado, maulló y se froto contra su mano abierta, haciéndola reaccionar. Miro a su mascota y le dio una suave caricia entre las orejas mientras volvía a observar la portada del álbum con las canciones de Hayato en su celular.

—Tengo ganas de verle—suspiro mientras apagaba el celular— Quiero hablar con él, otra vez...—noto en seguida como el felino se ponía de pie, totalmente alerta y con las orejas alzadas como escuchando algo que ella ignoraba— ¿Huh? —Oyuky le miro sin entender que pasaba— ¿Kuppuru, viste algo? —pregunto mientras extendía su mano para tocar el lomo del animal, pero el gato salió corriendo por la dirección del lago— ¡¿Kuppuru?!—Oyuky se levantó y salió corriendo detrás del gato.

No quería que su mascota se perdiera por el campus de la academia y tampoco, que descubrieran que había metido un animal dentro. Lo peor de todo, era que el gato tenía un collar con toda la información para devolverlo por si se perdía.

—¡Estoy frita si lo atrapan!

Kuppuru llego hasta la orilla del lago donde se encontraba una persona extraña, esta estaba de cuclillas en la orilla, observando su reflejo en el agua. El gato maulló y esta persona le miro, antes de estirar el brazo y esperar que el animal le olfateara la mano. El gato solo lo observo por unos segundos, fijamente su mirada esmeralda llego a incomodar a la persona, quien se había quedado quieta. El animal se movió, pasando su cabeza contra la mano del desconocido y maulló con suavidad.

—¿Estás perdido? —pregunto el desconocido antes de tomarlo en brazos y acariciarlo detrás de las orejas

— ¡Kuppuru!

Con ese grito que termino por espantar al felino, fue que Oyuky llego hasta el lugar. Se quedo a unos cuantos pasos de distancias del desconocido que tenía en brazos a su gato y se concentró en recuperar el aire perdido. Su condición física era tan lamentable que una pequeña carrera, ya la dejaba exhausta por completo.

Kuppuru escapo de los brazos del desconocido y se dio a la fuga de nuevo, escondiéndose entre algunos matorrales del lugar.

—Animal tonto—murmuro la chica, aun cansada

— ¿El gato es tuyo? —le pregunto el desconocido

—Ah…no… ¿Por qué piensas eso? —pregunto a la defensiva

—Lo llamaste por un nombre

—S-solo lo llame así porque tiene pelaje negro y es blando

Mentalmente la chica se dio una bofetada por decir la misma respuesta que su madre, cuando le pregunto el porqué del nombre.

—Bien—fue todo lo que le dijo

Simplemente se iba a retirar al no tener nada que decirle a este chico, que apenas podía ver con la escasa luz del lugar. Algunas nubes habían tapado la luz de luna por varios segundos, y cuando por fin se despejo, pudo apreciar el rostro de este desconocido. Casi no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo o a quien estaba viendo en esos momentos, pero su mirada debió de ser muy insistente porque el desconocido la miro, visiblemente sorprendido por lo que se apreció.

—Tú eres…—murmuraron sin darse cuenta

—Imposible—negó ella

— ¿Qué es imposible? —pregunto el chico

—Tu…—le dijo— ¿tú eres Hayato, no?... ¿qué haces en este lugar?

—Soy Ichinose Tokiya—dijo el chico con seriedad—por favor, no me confundas con el tonto de Hayato

—Pero…—continuo tras quedarse en silencio uno segundos—pero si tu…eres igual a Hayato ¿Qué otra explicación hay?—pregunto molesta— ¡eres Hayato!—lo señalo de manera acusadora

— ¡Oh no!—dijo una voz—incorrecto

— ¿Quién está ahí?—Oyuky miro a todos lados, buscando de donde provenía la voz.

De la nada, con una estridente risa hizo su aparición el director de la escuela que salió de entre unos arbustos cercanos, dando giros cual bailarina de ballet y haciendo poses, que a uno le recordaban al rey del pop.

— ¡Estas equivocada! —hablo Shining Saotome

— ¡¿D-director Saotome?! —Pregunto con sorpresa— ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cuando llego que no lo vi?

—Eh estado aquí todo el tiempo—explico riendo

—…aja...—Oyuky se le quedo mirando con expresión neutral—entonces…escucho todo lo que dijimos—no era pregunta, estaba haciendo una afirmación

—Se puede decir que si—dijo sonriendo y eso ocasiono que la chica tuviera un tic nervioso y se llevara una de sus manos a la frente, mientras murmuraba algo— ¡él no es Hayato!—le dijo, señalando al chico—es su hermano gemelo, Ichinose Tokiya

— ¿Hermano gemelo?—pregunto sorprendida—la voz suena distinta, pero…son iguales

—Es porque son idénticos—explico el director—no hay nada raro en eso, ¿no?

—Supongo que no—tuvo que admitir en calma

—Es horrible—hablo el chico—ser confundido con tal frívolo idol

—Que odioso eres—le dijo Oyuky, observándole con ojo crítico—en vez de molestarte porque te confundan con él, intenta ser algo distinto. Si estás aquí para estudiar ser un idol como tu hermano, vas por mal camino—el chico le observaba con frialdad en los ojos—si quieres superarlo, cambia esa actitud tan borde o solo te hundirás tu solo…idiota—tras eso, le dio la espalda y miro al director—buenas noches, director Saotome

—Buenas noches, miss Minami

Se dio la vuelta y sin volver ni un solo segundo la mirada hacia atrás, comenzó a ir por el camino hacia los dormitorios femeninos. En el camino, Kuppuru se le unió, llamando su atención con varios maullidos que le pedían ser tomado en brazos. Esta suspiro antes de hacerle caso, pero lo puso frente a su cara y le dijo.

—Por esta broma, nada de atún por una semana—lo oyó maullar de manera lastimera

Una vez que regreso a su habitación, por fin se decidió a comenzar a desempacar sus cosas y acomodarlas en el lugar. Kuppuro solo la observaba ir y venir por la habitación, mientras se encontraba recostado en la cama sin dueño. Ella seguía ordenando algunas cosas y saco de una de las cajas, un poster del cantante Hayato que observo por varios minutos en silencio.

—" _No lo entiendo_ —pensó _— ¿Por qué un hermano gemelo? Pero…se veía tan distinto al Hayato que yo conocí antes… ¿será de verdad que es su hermano y lo eh confundido?"_

—Ichinose Tokiya—murmuro para sí misma—supongo que aun…deberé esperar para volver a cantar con el

Coloco el poster en la pared contraria a donde estaba su cama y se quedó recordando el encuentro con el hermano gemelo de su idol favorito. La extraña llegada del director de la escuela para explicare quien era el chico y...

— ¡¿Cómo es que el director sabe mi apellido?! —exclamo haciendo que Kuppuru saltara del susto y terminara tirado en el piso

Poco le importo, ya que estaba preguntándose como un hombre que tenía millones de alumnos por año, recordara tan fácilmente el apellido de uno de los más nuevos alumnos y que además de todo, no se había cruzado en todo el día.

Posiblemente eso no la dejaría dormir en paz esa noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Oyuky llego al salón de clases y se dirigió a su pupitre en silencio. La chica tenía una expresión de agotamiento y se tapó la boca para bostezar mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en la silla. Termino por apoyar la cabeza en el pupitre y bostezar de nuevo.

—Dios…que mala noche—se le escucho murmurar

Syo, que era su vecino de pupitre, simplemente le miro por la forma de actuar de la chica. Se veía algo distinta al día anterior, más allá de estar cansada y por eso se atrevió a hablarle.

— ¿No dormiste bien, Minami? —le pregunto sin mas

—No…—le respondió antes de que alzara la mirada

Por un momento observo todo el salón de clases, viendo a sus compañeros de los próximos meses que charlaban entre ellos hasta que empezara la clase. De entre todo ese grupo, su mirada se detuvo en el pupitre de un chico en especial. Ichinose Tokiya estaba sentado y leyendo un libro en silencio, ignorando que cierta chica lo estaba observando fijamente.

—Ya veo—se dijo con cierto misterio en su tono y sin saber que Syo la estaba observando con interrogación por la forma en la que se comportaba—esto será interesante—volvió la vista al frente, ignorando al chico rubio

—Muy bien—dijo Hyuga, quien entro al salón en el momento en que toco la campana—los felicito a todos por haber pasado el examen, pero como dije ayer, no por eso crean que estarán a salvo. Su verdadera batalla comienza desde hoy, los que están en el curso de idols, quiero que levanten la mano

Oyuky observo a Syo, Ren y Tokiya, quienes habían levantado la mano y también alzo la mano, llamando la atención de dos de los tres chicos

—No lo creo ¿tú para ser idol? —pregunto el chico, incrédulo ante lo que vio

—No sabes todo sobre mi, Chibi-chibi—Se burlo haciendo que le ignorara luego de eso

—Bien. Tenemos entonces chicos que aspiran a ser Idols y otros a componer canciones para idols. Van a estudiar en conjunto con el fin de familiarizarse a sí mismos con los demás, pero al final del primer periodo—dijo seriamente, mirándolos a todos—los alumnos del curso de idol y de composición se emparejarán. Y su pareja no necesariamente debe provenir de la clase S. Son libres de encontrar una pareja a su gusto de alguna otra clase. La audición de graduación se llevara a cabo, a partir de esa unión—levanto el puño— ¡y el camino a un gran debut será abierto a la par de la victoria!

Oyuky se quedó procesando esas palabras. ¿Entonces debía buscar una pareja para poder graduarse de la academia? ¿Tenía que hacerse socio de alguien?

— ¿Es enserio? —murmuro inconforme

—Hasta que las parejas oficiales se decidan al final del primer trimestre, conocerán a un montón de personas—decía Hyuga mientras caminaba por el salón—y buscaran su pareja perfecta.

Tuvo que contenerse para no pegarse contra el banco, ya que el hecho de tener que buscar alguien para ser compañeros la iba a volver loca. Mas que todo, porque su plan no incluía a nadie más que a ella misma para graduarse de la academia.

—Y una cosa más—dijo y Oyuky reprimió un quejido—hay una regla muy importante que no deben olvidar. Esa regla es… ¡El romance está absolutamente prohibido!

Se quedo un momento confundida. ¿Por qué de entre todas las reglas, esa era tan importante?

—El amorío entre compañeros es ilegal—dijo con seriedad—los infractores de esta ley serán expulsados de inmediato, no importa cuál sea la razón. ¡Esa es la regla de la academia!

— ¿Esto va enserio? —murmuro para sí misma

—Ahora, vamos a empezar con las pruebas para medir las capacidades de todos—levanto el puño en alto— ¡Una prueba de grabación! —Muchos se preocuparon o sorprendieron en cuanto Hyuga dijo eso—Solo por esta vez, los voy a emparejar—explico—los que aspiran a ídol, escribirán la letra y los que aspiran a compositores, la música. El sorteo para decidir las parejas será al azar—explico mostrando una gran lista pegada en el pizarrón—después de todo, en el mundo del espectáculo, la suerte también es parte de la capacidad

Oyuky, al igual que muchos otros, se levantaron para ver quien les había tocado como compañeros. La chica tuvo que acercarse mucho, ya que no veía muy bien de lejos, lo cual era algo incomodo al demostrar sus problemas de visión. En silencio, se dedicó a buscar su nombre en la lista de alumnos emparejados.

—No me digas que…—murmuro

Hyuga estaba sentado en su escritorio, observando como los chicos se reunían con su pareja, cuando alguien llamó su atención.

—Sensei—hablo Oyuky—hay un problema con mi compañero

— ¿Cuál es Minami?

La chica levanto una ceja, preguntándose como todo mundo sabía su apellido sin haberse presentado, pero se concentró en lo importante.

—Es sobre mi compañero

— ¿Y cuál es el problema con tu compañero?

—Mi problema es que no tengo uno asignado

— ¿Qué? —Le pregunto—es imposible Minami, todos tienen parejas

—Todos, menos yo—dijo señalando los nombres

Hyuga se levantó y busco con la mirada el nombre de la chica, pero este no estaba conectado con nadie. Se quedo unos minutos procesando que había pasado y como se le había saltado un nombre, luego observo a la chica, quien le interrogaba con la mirada.

—Luego de clases iremos a hablar con el director de esto—fue todo lo que le dijo

A Oyuky no le quedo de otra que esperar hasta el final del día para arreglar el problema. Así que se pasó las siguientes horas, esquivando las constantes preguntas de Syo y Ren, quienes se le acercaban a cada momento libre para preguntarle sobre con quien estaba emparejada. Claro que su paciencia era bastante limitada y cuando estaba tomándose un respiro en los jardines de la escuela, antes de la siguiente clase, volvieron a molestarla.

—¡Minami! —le llamaron por como doceava vez en el día

—¡Ya! —dijo algo harta—¡Kurusu, Jinguji, déjenme en paz de una vez! —grito antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con el pelirrojo—oh, solo eres tú, Ittoki—hablo con neutralidad

—S-si—hablo el chico, algo sorprendido por escucharla gritar—¿te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien—dijo y se quedó callada

—Que bien...el que estés bien, me refiero...

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —le pregunto mientras lo observaba fijamente

—Veras, te vi desde la ventana de mi salón y estas completamente sola dando un paseo... ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo, Natsuki y Masato a pasar el rato en nuestro salón?—le pregunto, esperando que aceptará la invitación

—¿Tú tienes algún problema? —le pregunto en aparente calma

—Pues no, yo estoy bien...—dijo algo confundido por la pregunta

—Entonces supongo que gozas de excelente salud y no tienes ninguna discapacidad, ¿es así?

—Si, es así, pero...

—Entonces no hay ninguna razón por la que deberías estar hablándome cuando te dije... ¡Que no quiero saber nada de ti! —le grito mientras posaba su mano en el pecho del pelirrojo, empujándolo hacia atrás—¡lárgate de mí vista!

—N-no lo entiendo—hablo el chico, ciertamente dolido por eso—¿Por qué te portas de esta forma?

—¿Te importa? Dije que te odio

—Pero no me conoces como para juzgarme de esa forma

—Si, bueno, pues no tengo deseos de conocerte ni a ti, ni a nadie de este lugar—le dijo con cierta indiferencia—intenta no molestar a la gente que no desea tu compañía, ¿quieres? —se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí sin decir nada mas

Otoya se quedó parado en el medio del jardín, observando como la chica iba de regreso al edificio de clases.

—¡Otoya-kun! —la voz de Natsuki lo distrajo un momento

El chico de lentes llego hasta donde estaba su compañero y su mirada se paseó de un lado a otro, como si buscara a alguien con cierta emoción.

—¿No lograste alcanzar a Minami-san? —le pregunto con inocencia

—N-no Natsuki, parece que ya regreso a su salón—le mintió al más alto

—Es una lástima, me gustaría conocer un poco más a Minami-san—confeso el chico—me parece una chica muy linda y estoy seguro de que nos llevaríamos bien

—Sera la próxima—dijo mientras observaba el camino por el que se fue—sí, estoy seguro que la próxima vez podremos hablar con ella—esta vez se escuchó más seguro—¡Lo lograremos! —él estaba decidido a entender un poco más a aquella chica que había llamado su atención

Un poco más alejado se encontraba Masato, el cual había estado presente durante toda la escena de la chica. No dijo nada, ni dio una opinión sobre lo que vio, simplemente siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Ella pensó que la oficina de Saotome era excesivamente grande, tanto que hasta observo un juego de salón dentro del lugar mientras entraba acompañada de Hyuga.

—" _Lo que es tener dinero"_ —pensó antes de escuchar la voz del director

—Dime Hyuga, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunto Shinig Saotome, sentado frente a su escritorio y observando a los recién llegados

—Tuve un problema en mi clase—le explico—una de mis alumnas quedo sin compañero. No sé cómo paso, pero al parecer hay un número impar y Minami Oyuky quedo sola

La chica apareció de detrás de su sensei y levanto la mano en silencio, para hacerse notar en la habitación.

—Miss Minami—le dijo y sus lentes de sol brillaron— ¿así que no tiene un compañero? Eso suena mal

—Aja—fue todo lo que dijo

—Pero lamento comunicarle que al parecer, en la clase S hay un número impar de compositores—siguió—por lo cual, solo hay una opción y es que un aspirante a compositor trabaje con dos aspirantes a idol

—Me parece bien así—dijo Hyuga, más tranquilo de que se solucionara el problema

Oyuky bajo la cabeza y sus lentes reflejaron la luz, ocultando sus ojos por un momento.

— ¿Hay otra opción, verdad, director? —Pregunto llamando la atención de ambos adultos—hay otra…

—Minami, eso no…

Hyuga no termino de hablar cuando la risa del director se escuchó en toda la oficina. El hombre se paró de su asiento, colocando sus manos sobre su estómago y seguir carcajeándose como un demente, mientras la chica solo asentía con desgano, como si hubiera entendido que sucedía con el mayor.

—Lo sabe ¿verdad? —le pregunto Oyuky

—Miss Minami, debo saber a quién dejo entrar a mi escuela—hablo entre risas—así que por esta vez…—golpeo su escritorio con una mano y le señalo con la otra— ¡Usted compondrá la música y letra de su canción, para la prueba de grabación!

— ¿Qué…?—Hyuga no comprendió de que hablaban, pero se sorprendió de lo que dijo el director

—De acuerdo—dijo en calma—me hare cargo de todo. ¿Puedo irme ahora? —pregunto sin mostrar ninguna emoción por lo que dijo el director

—Adelante—le dijo Saotome

La chica hizo una pequeña inclinación y salió de la oficina en calma. Una vez que se fue, Hyuga miro a Saotome, sin entender porque hizo aquello, hasta que el hombre sin decir nada le entrego un papel.

— ¿Qué se supone es esto? —le pregunto

—La razón por la cual deje a la señorita Minami trabajar ella sola

El profesor leyó la hoja y se quedó algo sorprendido por lo que estaba leyendo, luego volvió la vista al director que estaba en calma.

— ¿Ya lo sabía?

—Si

— ¿Y porque la dejo entrar sabiendo esto?

— ¿Y porque no dejarla entrar?—pregunto Saotome—me interesa mucho ver el trabajo de alguien que cambio de composición a idol en diferentes escuelas. ¿A ti no?

* * *

Una vez que pudo salir de la oficina, tomo una bocanada de aire para relajarse tras el momento que paso allí dentro y sin decir nada, simplemente comenzó a caminar por el edificio. Estaba algo sorprendida al principio, al saber que el director conocía en donde había estudiado y cuál era su especialidad en el área musical. No sabía si eso debía preocuparla y mantenerla alerta, pero algo le decía, que esta no sería la última vez que ese hombre tocara un tema prohibido para ella. Incluso se imaginaba que, en esos momentos, Hyuga debía estar poniéndose al día con el tema.

— _"No importa cuánto busque olvidar eso, siempre parece volver a la fuerza"_ —pensó mientras bajaba unas escaleras— _"Pero ya no importa, no eh venido aquí a hacer de compositora. Me toca mostrar que puedo brillar como idol por mi cuenta propia"_

Al final de la escalera, termino chocándose de frente contra alguien que estaba por subir las escaleras. La persona le sostuvo de la cintura y la estrecho contra su persona, más cuando iba a darle un agradecimiento y pedirle que le suelte, se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarse con Jinguji Ren. Y después pudo notar que Kurusu Syo se encontraba junto con el chico.

— ¡Ay por favor! ¡¿Por qué siempre me los encuentro?! —Se quejo, sin evitar fulminar con la mirada a ambos chicos—y tú no digas la palabra "Destino" Jinguji o te mato—amenazo al ver que abrió la boca

—Minami—saludo Syo, aun molesto con la chica—es agradable verte—hablo con sarcasmo

—Kurusu, lo mismo digo—le devolvió el saludo de igual manera

— ¿Qué tal, my lady? —pregunto Ren mientras la sostenía firmemente de la cintura

Tanto ella como Syo pudieron notar ese pequeño detalle que termino por irritar a la chica y fastidiar al chico, que giro los ojos hacia el techo del pasillo.

— ¿Es enserio, Jinguji? —le pregunto molesta—soy Minami. Deja de ponerme apodos por favor y suéltame de una maldita vez

—¿Y si no quiero? —pregunto con desafío

—Mira, no porque haya chicas que porque les des un segundo de su atención, las haga caer a tus pies y.…a tu cama, sin dudarlo—hablo sin notar que Syo abría los ojos sorprendido y Ren ensanchaba su sonrisa—significa que eso funcione con todas.

—¿Apostamos, my lady? —le pregunto con cierto toque seductor en su voz

Oyuky sonrió con un poco de seducción y acerco su mano al rostro del chico, tomando su mentón suavemente y acercándolo hacia ella. Esta acción tomó por sorpresa a Ren, aunque solo fue un segundo y después sonrió, siguiendo el juego de la chica. Syo, por su parte, estaba atónito al ver la cercanía de ambos, tanto como para que se besaran.

—¿Te digo algo? —pregunto con un tono sedoso que les dio escalofríos a ambos chicos—de cerca no eres tan lindo como pareces—y en un segundo, ella le dio una patada en la espinilla y lo empujó hacia atrás—no eres mi tipo, así que no te hagas ilusiones, niño bonito

Ren choco contra la pared del pasillo, sosteniéndose la pierna herida y dándole una mirada seria a la chica. Syo solo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, dando una mirada a Oyuky y luego a Ren, casi como si viera un partido de ping-pong en vivo.

—Vamos a dejar algo en claro, aquí y ahora—dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba una gélida mirada—yo no soy una chica cualquiera que se deja seducir por imbéciles como tú. Espabílate y date cuenta de que no siempre tendrás todo lo que quieres, por más que te hayan dicho que el dinero lo puede comprar todo...tu dinero y tu estatus no pueden comprar mi dignidad o mi corazón

Ren estaba por contestarle a la chica, pero Hyuga llego en aquel momento y observo a sus tres alumnos con cierta sospecha de que algo habían hecho. Ren había dejado de tomarse la pierna y se apoyó de forma casual contra la pared, mientras Oyuky solo se mantuvo serena, con la mirada en sus uñas pintadas de celeste y Syo coloco sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras tenía la mirada hacia una ventana del pasillo. Tras unos segundos de observarlos en busca de alguna señal que los delatara y no encontrar nada, se dirigió exclusivamente hacia la única chica del grupo.

—Minami, espero que no nos equivoquemos con esto—le dijo con seriedad—demuéstrame que no es un error el que estés aquí. ¿Queda claro? —La vio asentir y luego miro a los chicos—ya vayan a sus dormitorios, se está haciendo tarde—dicho esto, siguió su camino

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —por fin Syo hablo tras toda la escena que dieron sus compañeros—¿Qué quiso decir Hyuga-sensei?

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —Ren se olvidó de su dolor y pequeño golpe a su dignidad, para ver a la chica—Lady...

—¡Ya deja de decirme Lady! —dijo de mal humor—Y si tanto quieren saber, pues resulta me quede sin compañero por no sé qué razón y hare todo el trabajo sola. Ahora que ya saben esto, me largo de aquí—hablo mientras se iba por el mismo camino que Hyuga

Apresuro el paso mientras bajaba las escaleras, porque pudo oír cómo Ren y Syo, la llamaron e incluso escucho que iban bajando las escaleras para alcanzarla y pedirle explicaciones sobre lo que había dicho. Por esto, ella termino corriendo para perderlos al salir del edificio e ir hacia los dormitorios, sin voltear hacia atrás o tomarse un descanso, porque no tenía ningún deseo de dar una larga explicación de que sucedió en verdad.

—Tch, otro mal día en mi vida—se dijo cuando por fin se encontró en el interior de los dormitorios femeninos— ¿ahora qué otra cosa pasara? Dios, debo pensar en algo para la canción…que pesados son todos aquí—murmuro mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación

Solo una vez que se refugió en su habitación y apoyo la espalda contra la puerta de entrada, fue que una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su neutral rostro. Una carcajada salió de su boca, sin notar que Kuppuro se asustó con aquello y se refugió debajo de la cama de la chica.

—¡Es perfecto! —aplaudió con entusiasmo—¡Al fin algo que me va a beneficiar al final! —volvió a reírse—Esto es una buena señal, ahora que solo tengo que demostrar que puedo encargarme de ambas partes. Composición y idol, esto será tan fácil como me lo imagine desde el principio... —camino por la habitación, aun con aquella sonrisa torcida en sus labios—esperen y verán. Yo no necesito de nadie más que de mí misma para llegar hasta el final de este curso

Escucho un maullido lastimero y bajo la mirada, encontrándose con su gato quien tenía las orejas caídas y una mirada temerosa. Oyuky se calmó un poco y termino por alzar al espantado animal en brazos.

—Perdona Kuppuru—se disculpó mientras lo acariciaba—pero parece que mis planes están saliendo a la perfección—siguió acariciándolo—es una suerte que, en esta escuela, por alguna ridícula razón se tenga prohibido enamorarse. Eso me va a ahorrar muchos problemas...—miro hacia la ventana de su habitación—hubiera sido fantástico, que, en ese otro lugar hubieran prohibido el romance

Se quedo un rato observando como atardecía y acariciando a Kuppuro, el cual seguía bastante asustado en los brazos de su dueña. Como si temiera la forma en la que la chica se comportaba en la soledad.

 _Continuara..._


	3. La prueba de grabación

**Capitulo 3: La prueba de grabación**

Era la hora del almuerzo y simplemente me había sentado en una mesa vacía, comenzando mi almuerzo de ese día, mi platillo favorito para ser más exactos. Una deliciosa sopa de fideos, algo que me encantaba desde niña y que posiblemente se debe al sabor del caldo de pollo. Sea como sea, estaba sola y en paz con mi almuerzo...hasta que por alguna razón terminé alzando la vista al sentirme observada y me encontré con Ittoki, Kurusu, Shinomiya y Hijirikawa. Los cuatros sentados al otro lado de la mesa dándome varias miradas que no eran para nada discretas, bueno, salvo por Hijirikawa que parecía más sutil en ese sentido, ya que parecía que mantenía la mirada pensativa en si echarle sal a su comida en vez de estar viéndome a mí que estaba justamente frente al salero.

Creo que solo dure unos diez minutos ignorando a estos chicos, intentando comer en paz, pero mis nervios por saber que era lo que querían y sus miradas fijas en mi persona me quitaron el apetito. Termine por dejar en paz mi comida, la cual ni siquiera había tocado al perder el hambre y por fin les enfrente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —les pregunte, intentando que notaran mi voz irritada por interrumpir mi hora de almuerzo

— ¡Nos enteramos de que harás todo el trabajo sola!—Ittoki casi grita esto en medio del comedor, pero se contentó con inclinarse hacia adelante con ansiedad por lo que sabia

Mi cara debió mostrar la sorpresa de que Ittoki supiera aquello, ya que no había hablado con nadie sobre el asunto y los últimos tres días me había mantenido al margen, evitando a casi todo mundo. Solo había unos pocos que estaban enterados sobre mi actual situación con la prueba de grabación, siendo el director, Hyuga-sensei, Jinguji y Kurusu.

—Kurusu—mire al bajito del grupo, ciertamente furiosa— ¿ya anduviste de chismoso verdad? —me cruce de brazos en mi asiento

— ¡Claro que no! —él también se molestó por haberle acusado de soplón— ¡fue Ren el que les dijo!

 **Nota metal: Vengarme de Jinguji por hablar de más.**

—¿Y ahora lo mandas al frente a él? Tch, chismoso y delator. Eres un desastre Chibi-chibi —negué

— ¡Eres una…! —No termino la frase porque alguien le tapó la boca

—¡Syo-chan, no digas groserías y menos a una señorita! —le reprocho Shinomiya, quien le había tapado la boca

—Minami, ¿enserio podrás tu sola con todo el trabajo? —me pregunto Ittoki

—Podría serte muy difícil hacerlo todo tu sola, Minami-san—me dice Shinomiya

Hijirikawa era el único que no estaba entrando en este interesante debate sobre lo que podía y no hacer por mi propia cuenta, simplemente se encontraba en silencio y almorzando. Era bueno que él no fuera una persona que se metiera en los asuntos de los demás y creo que me caía un poco mejor al saber que no estaba opinando de lo que no le debía importar. Era una lástima que los otros tres chicos, fueran una historia completamente diferente.

—Enserio Minami—me hablo Kurusu, una vez se vio liberado de la mano de Shinomiya que le impedía hablar— ¿no podrías fallar con esto?

—Ya basta—puse fin a esta charla al ponerme de pie y mirarlos con irritación—yo sé que puedo y no hacer. Esto lo puedo hacer sin ayuda de nadie. Puedo y lo hare sola, aunque falle, y me llevare toda la responsabilidad con ello—viendo que ninguno decía nada, decidí irme para no tener que soportarlos ni un minuto más

Había salido del comedor y me encontraba en el pasillo, lista para regresar a buscar mis cosas antes de que comenzaran las clases de la tarde. Detrás de mí, pude escuchar como alguien venia corriendo, pero no le preste mucha atención hasta que escuche mi nombre.

—¡Minami! —reconocí de inmediato la voz de Ittoki—¡Espera, Minami!—pero no le hice caso, seguí avanzando

Así fue, hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba de la muñeca. Eso me hizo sentir un dolor punzante en esa zona. Me gire para ver a Ittoki sosteniendo mi muñeca y le grite casi aterrorizada.

—¿¡Que crees que haces!?—me solté con brusquedad de su agarre

—L-lo siento, creí que no me estabas escuchando y...

—¡Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar! —le grite sin dejar que terminara—¿Oíste? ¡Nunca más!

—Minami...—murmuro viéndome con sorpresa

Me di cuenta de la forma en la que me comportaba, me había puesto histérica porque él me había tocado, pero solo era porque temí que descubriera algo al haberme tomado por la muñeca. De todas formas, no debería haberme dejado ver en ese estado, ya que era imposible que notara algo extraño cuando aún llevaba el uniforme de invierno. Me serené a mí misma y volví a mostrarme neutral frente a él.

—Odio que la gente me toque, solo por eso reacciono de esa forma—intente explicarme y esperar que él se lo creyera—nunca más me toques, a menos que te de mi permiso

—Lo lamento. Es que pensé que no me habías escuchado y necesitaba decirte algo—me explico con cierta vergüenza

—Te escuché—admití—pero no me iba a detener. No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirte Ittoki, pero no quiero que estés cerca de mí, tanto tu como los demás. Aléjense.

—No creo que seas sincera cuando dices eso—sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y lo mire fijamente—Minami, creo que mientes cuando dices todo eso, lo eh notado desde el otro día y te eh visto...parece que algo te molesta. Puede que el trabajar sola esté preocupándote, pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, aunque sea un consejo...yo o los demás podemos ayudarte

—Aléjate de mí—hable de forma automática—no me mires, no me hables... ¡Déjame en paz, Ittoki y metete en tus asuntos!

Solo atine a salir corriendo y sin entender que pasaba por la mente de ese chico. ¿Por qué era amable conmigo, después de yo ser tan mal educada con él y el resto? Y a todo esto…

— ¿Por qué se preocuparon por mí? —me pregunte mientras me iba hacia otro lado, buscando tranquilidad

* * *

A veces no entendía a Ittoki Otoya.

Por más que le gritara, lo empujara y amenazara en los siguientes días, el, simplemente volvía a los segundos para preguntarme como me iba con el trabajo. Unas veces solo, otras acompañado de Shinomiya o Hijirikawa, siempre volviendo juntos o por separado para ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo en mi tiempo libre entre clases, el almuerzo o en los recreos.

—No te entiendo—le dije uno de esos días mientras me seguía por un pasillo vacío

—¿Sobre qué? —me pregunto

—Eres como uno de esos animales que ves en la calle—dije para compararlo en esos momentos—no importa cuánto les grites, les pegues, los empujes o le lances piedras para que se alejen, ellos...simplemente vuelven o te continúan siguiendo

—Por favor, no me lances piedras—me pidió Ittoki

Por un solo momento, sentí ganas de reírme por lo que dijo, pero a la vez me sentía algo mal por pensar en que este chico parecía un animalito abandonado. Había algo que me decía que él estaba buscando algo de mí, pero no sabía que podía ser exactamente lo que quería. Solo sabía que no iba a rendirse, no importa que tan cruel fuera con él, seguiría volviendo conmigo y me hacía preguntar si este chico no tendría tendencias masoquistas ocultas.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunte deteniéndome un momento y viéndolo

—¿Cómo? —parecía que mi pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa

—¿Qué buscas de mí? —pregunte mientras apretaba mis cuadernos en mis manos—¿Qué quieres para insistir tanto en mantenerte cerca mío?

—Quiero que seamos amigos—dijo aquello sin haberse tomado un solo minuto para pensarlo

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y porque no?

—Bueno, eso es porque tu...—Espera un momento, necesito pensar en alguna buena excusa—porque tú has...—¿Qué ha hecho para que me moleste tanto? —no respetas...mi espacio, cuando digo que quiero estar sola

—¿De verdad? Pero estaba seguro de que si lo hacía cuando te enojabas mucho—se puso a pensar en todos los momentos en los que se me pegaba como el chicle

No, si lo pienso bien, cuando me ponía realmente furiosa o necesitaba concentrarme en ponerme a estudiar o a intentar trabajar para el día de la grabación de prueba, el si se alejaba. Pero necesito buscar más razones en los últimos días...invitaciones al almuerzo o a pasar el rato en su salón, preguntarme como me encontraba en el día, creo que ayer me compro el almuerzo antes de que yo llegara e incluso me devolvió un libro que olvide en la biblioteca la tarde anterior.

—No has hecho nada malo, es mi culpa—murmure sin darme cuenta

—¿Ah, que has dicho? —me pregunto a lo que yo me sobresalte al darme cuenta que me escucho—Minami...

—Las clases ya van a comenzar—le dije mientras observaba hacia el pasillo de mi salón de clases—Vete Ittoki y no vengas a buscarme para el almuerzo

—Pero...—lo escuché decir

—Déjame sola—dije con la voz firme y escuché el sonido de sus pasos, alejándose de mi—Menos mal—suspiré y pude relajarme teniendo mi espacio libre del pelirrojo con tendencias masoquistas ocultas

—¡No vemos en el almuerzo! —escuche que gritaba

—¡Que no vengas! —grite mientras me daba vuelta para verlo al final del pasillo, sonriendo y saludándome fugazmente con su mano antes de correr para alejarse—¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza, Ittoki? —me pregunte ciertamente preocupada por el estado mental de ese chico

—Lo mismo me pregunto, my lady—me susurro alguien en el oído

Apenas comenzaba el día y Jinguji ya empezaba a acosarme con sus estupideces de seducción baratas, por lo cual se ganó un codazo en el estómago por mi parte. Terminé abandonándolo en el pasillo y entré en mi salón, donde pude ver a Kurusu correr a sentarse en su lugar, ya que al parecer había estado espiando desde la entrada.

—Cada día, ellos me hacen amar las mañanas—me dije con sarcasmo

* * *

—La fecha límite es en una semana—me recordé a mí misma, mientras me sentaba en la silla frente a mi escritorio e intentaba ponerme a trabajar—si por algo debo empezar es por…

Me quede pensando por donde debía empezar, ya que tanto la música como la letra me parecía igual de importante y creo que esa es la razón por la que el trabajo se realiza entre dos compañeros. Pero bueno, yo misma decidí ponerme en este problema y yo misma saldré de el a como dé lugar.

—Componer no es nada nuevo para mí ¿verdad? —me pregunte mientras sostenía un lápiz sobre una partitura en blanco—Así que solo debo pensar en una melodía y ya ¿verdad? —me acomode de nuevo en la silla mientras hablaba—Y luego en letras ¿verdad?

Vi como Kuppuru maullada cada vez que yo le hablaba, recostado en la cama vacía de la habitación y bostezando de vez en cuando. Ok, hablar con Kuppuru no es la mejor solución, pero después de pasarme cuatro horas sentada, intentando pensar en algo decente para música y letras, me estoy tomando un pequeño descanso para ver si las ideas por fin llegan a mí...cosa que no ha resultado hasta el momento.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? —le pregunto a Kuppuru como si me respondiera—está más difícil de lo que me imagine. Si no supero esto, jamás podrévolver a cantar junto a Hayato

No sé porque pensé directamente en Hayato, tal vez porque era lo menos dañino que tenía para pensar al intentar volverme una idol. Solo una cosa buena de todo lo demás, es mejor que me concentre en eso, antes de pensar en la verdadera razón por la que estoy haciendo todo esto.

—¿En qué me eh metido? —me pregunte a mí misma

Pase otra hora sentada sin hacer absolutamente ningún progreso. Nada de lo que componía me gustaba o me llamaba la atención, por desgracia, cada vez que me ponía a componer, mi mente solo tenía a una persona perfecta para aquellas canciones y nada era para mí.

—¡Maldita costumbre! —grite ya con irritación

Me levante de la silla, murmurando maldiciones y me tumbe en la cama, buscando calmarme un poco. Solo me quede observando como poco a poco la habitación se oscurecía y escuchaba los ronroneos de Kuppuru que se había movido hacia mi cama, acostándose mi lado. Todo estaba en completo silencio, afuera solo se escuchaban los sonidos de cigarras y grillos; y de vez en cuando, los ruidos de algunas chicas que hablaban en los pasillos de los dormitorios.

Todo el estrés por culpa de la canción que tenía que hacer para la prueba de grabación y el hecho de que Ittoki se mostraba tan obstinado en no dejarme en paz, me tenía en completa tensión. Y ahora que estaba en silencio, a oscuras y buscando mantener la mente en blanco, me relajo por completo.

Solo una cosa se me vino a la mente.

—Cecil... ¿dónde estás cuando te necesito?—me pregunte mientras cerraba los ojos

 _Cerré los ojos y al volver a abrirlos, todo había cambiado a mi alrededor._

 _El lugar en el que estaba, eran unas antiguas ruinas de algún templo, donde la vegetación crecía sin control y había enredaderas por todos lados. Yo estaba recostada contra un pilar que en cualquier momento se caería, pero sabía que no, porque todo estaba dentro de mi sueño y nunca nada me hace daño dentro de estos._

— _Me alegra volver a verte, my princess_

 _Reconocí de inmediato aquella voz, por lo que me incorpore y desde mi lugar observe que en uno de los arboles cercanos al pilar se encontraba un chico que estaba sentado sobre una gruesa rama, saludándome alegremente al verme allí._

— _Hola Cecil_

 _Para hacer la explicación más corta, Cecil era un príncipe de Agnapolis o eso me dijo la primera vez que le conocí. Cada vez que soñaba con él, se debía a que estaba preocupada o tenía problemas difíciles de resolver en el momento. Cecil era como una especie de guía o consejero en los momentos claves y siempre terminaba con la cabeza despejada, y las soluciones al despertar de cada una de nuestras reuniones._

 _Vi a Cecil bajarse con gracia de aquel árbol e ir hacia donde yo estaba. Sus ojos de color verde esmeralda estaban fijos en los míos y aunque usualmente rehuyó de la mirada de casi todos en la vida real, nunca aparto mis ojos del príncipe de mis sueños._

— _Dime my princess—me dijo tomándome de la mano y besándola con delicadeza— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?_

— _Eres muy intuitivo para mi gusto—le dije mientras pedía que no me sonrojara por su trato—pero sé que puedo contarte que pasa_

 _Y así fue como le dije a Cecil todo mi problema sobre hacer el trabajo de dos personas, con fecha límite y que no tenía nada en mente que me pudiera ayudar para comenzar algo del trabajo. Solo me limite a contarle aquello, ya del asunto Ittoki me haría cargo yo misma._

— _Ya veo—me dijo mientras estábamos sentados sobre una muralla caída—estas estresada con este trabajo_

— _No es solo eso Cecil, es que quiero demostrar que puedo con esto_

— _Me has contado tu historia y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con la parte de la venganza—me miro frunciendo el ceño, cosa que me pareció adorable en el—la otra parte es tu deseo verdadero. Las musas están de tu lado Oyuky, solo debes…_

— _Oírlas y dejar que me guíen, lo sé—me lo había dicho tantas veces que ya lo sabía de memoria_

 _Apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Cecil y deje que me acariciara el cabello como siempre hacia. Admito que es muy cariñoso y me trata bien, después de todo es mi príncipe de los sueños, no tendría sentido soñar con alguien perfecto si no te trata con delicadeza._

 _¿Tiene sentido?_

— _Lástima que no eres real—le dije mientras sentía sus dedos masajear mi cuero cabelludo—si lo fueras, estaría encantada de ser tu novia y que me mimaras como lo haces ahora_

 _Pude escucharlo soltar una risita mientras me seguía acariciando el cabello, a los pocos minutos se encontraba tarareando y sentí como me acunaba en sus brazos. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras era arrullada, esas cosas que hacía Cecil me relajaban y me dormía dentro de mis sueños también. Eso era gracioso, pensar que duermo en mis sueños, pero siempre me pasaba._

— _Descuida Oyuky—me susurro—pronto tendrás la respuesta. Ahora descansa, my princess_

Cuando me desperté, me encontré tarareando la letra de una canción que desconocía. Me puse rápidamente de pie sin importarme nada en aquel momento, solo necesitaba poder encontrar el escritorio en la oscuridad y tras darme un golpe en la rodilla contra esta, encendí la luz, tomando el lápiz con rapidez y la hoja de partitura que había dejado en blanco. Frenéticamente escribí en toda la hoja, sin detenerme hasta que por fin acabé con varias hojas escritas en mis manos.

—Bien…—solté el lápiz, notando que mi mano se encontraba entumecida, pero ahora estaba contenta de tener la música lista—gracias Cecil, una vez más me has salvado—agradecí con una leve sonrisa y escuché a Kuppuru maullar—Mira—tome en mis brazos a mi gato y le enseñe mi trabajo—todo es gracias a mi príncipe de los sueños

Admitir este tipo de cosas en voz alta las hace más ridículas que si lo dijera en mi cabeza, pero bueno, solo estaba mi gato en la habitación y estaba demasiado feliz de por fin tener una parte hecha. La composición ya estaba terminada, solo debía hacer algunos retoques más y quedaba hacer las letras para poder terminar.

—Parece que las cosas van por buen camino—me dije mientras acariciaba a mi gato y le escuché maullar como asintiendo a mis palabras

* * *

Masato Hijirikawa se encontraba dentro de la biblioteca de la escuela en búsqueda de algunos libros que le servirían para hacer la tarea que su maestro les había dejado para el día siguiente. Iba caminando entre los estantes, esperando dar con uno de los libros de la lista que tenía en sus manos, al doblar en uno de los pasillos, pudo notar en el fondo de la biblioteca, casi aislada del resto, se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio platino.

—Minami—susurro mientras se quedaba oculto gracias a una estantería y la observaba

Oyuky ni se había dado cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando, de espaldas al resto de las mesas, seguía concentrada en su trabajo con las letras de su canción. Ignorante de lo que pasaba, Masato solo la observo un par de minutos antes de darse cuenta de que se veía como un acosador al quedarse viendo tan fijamente a la misteriosa chica.

—¿Qué me sucede? —se preguntó en murmullos antes de ver nuevamente a Oyuky—sé que es ella, pero no creo que recuerde quien soy

—Masato-kun—le llamo alguien

Masato se sobresaltó y se giró para ver quien le había llamado, encontrándose con su compañero de clases, Shinomiya Natsuki. Se olvido que había ido junto con él a la biblioteca para hacer la tarea y que este lo estaba esperando en una de las mesas, mientras el buscaba el material de estudio.

—Tardas mucho, ¿está todo bien? —le pregunto

—Discúlpame Shinomiya—dijo inclinándose un poco—aún estoy buscando los libros

—Ya veo. ¿Necesitas que te ayude a buscarlos? —le pregunto su animado compañero quien iba a avanzar para ir hacia una de las estanterías

—No—dijo rápidamente y todo porque no quería que descubriera que había estado observando a la chica que estaba al otro lado

—¿Seguro está todo bien? —pregunto preocupado por la extraña actitud de Masato

Antes de poder contestar, una especie de milagro salvo a Masato de tener que dar explicaciones por su aparente nerviosismo. La atención de Natsuki se vio en cierto chico pelirrojo, quien al parecer no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos mientras intentaba agacharse detrás de una de las estanterías de la izquierda del pasillo, la cual daba una perfecta vista de las mesas del lugar.

—¡Otoya-kun! —saludo alegremente

Tanto Masato como Otoya saltaron del susto cuando este hablo con fuerza dentro de la biblioteca e hicieron el mismo gesto para que se callara.

—Shinomiya, estamos dentro de la biblioteca—le dijo Masato—tienes que hablar en voz baja

—Es cierto—dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada y volvió su mirada al pelirrojo—Otoya-kun, ¿Qué estabas haciendo escondido en ese lugar?

—¿Yo? —dijo bastante nervioso

—Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta, Itokki—Masato tenía una perfecta idea de lo que estaba haciendo su compañero, pero aun así hizo las preguntas—¿Qué haces? ¿Espías a alguien? —solo eso le basto para ver como el chico se aterraba

—¡No estaba espiando a Minami, ni nada por el estilo!

Se formo un pequeño silencio en el cual Otoya se dio cuenta de que se delato sin más y era observado por sus dos compañeros. Natsuki le veía con sorpresa y curiosidad, mientras que Masato mantuvo una expresión seria y se cruzó de brazos.

—Espiabas a Minami, escondido detrás de las estanterías y sin anunciarte—dijo con cierto tono de reproche, aunque él también había estado observando a la chica, minutos atrás

—¿Eh? ¿Minami-san está aquí? —pregunto el más alto antes de ponerse en el lugar de Otoya y ver perfectamente a la chica de espaldas—woah, incluso de espaldas se ve tan bonita y pequeñita—hablo mientras sus ojos brillaban y sin notar como sus dos compañeros le miraban con incredulidad por lo que dijo

—Ittoki—le llamo Masato, aun con seriedad—últimamente eh notado que no paras de seguir a Minami por todos lados. Incluso eh llegado a escuchar rumores que parecen muy reales

—¿Rumores? ¿Rumores de que, Masato? —le pregunto con cierto temor

—De que tú y Minami, mantienen una relación a escondidas

—¡¿C-como has dicho?!—pregunto algo alarmado con aquello—eso no es real, te lo juro. ¡Yo no salgo con Minami!

—¿Y porque insistes tanto en estar con ella? —pregunto el chico

—Es difícil de explicarlo—sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo mientras hablaba—simplemente no puedo quitarme a Minami de la cabeza desde el día en que la conocí. Solo quiero conocerla mejor, hablar con ella y entenderla.

—Otoya-kun, cuando lo dices así, parece como si de verdad te gustara Minami-san—dijo Natsuki con toda la inocencia del mundo—¿Te gusta Minami-san?

—N-no, no es por eso—se alarmo mientras agitaba sus manos y su cabeza negaba rápidamente—Ella no me gusta, para nada es mi tipo

—Shinomiya, sabes muy bien que la escuela prohíbe el romance—le recordó Masato con cierta sequedad—no digas ese tipo de cosas nuevamente o nos meterás en problemas

—Es verdad, lo lamento—se disculpó al recordar aquella regla de oro de la escuela

—Descuida, sé que no fue a propósito

—Ya veo—se escuchó otra voz—así que la pequeña conejita de nieve no es tu tipo, ¿eh? —dijo Ren Jinguji, apareciendo de detrás de las estanterías de la derecha y uniéndose al pequeño grupo—me dejas más tranquilo con eso

—¿D-de que hablas, Ren? —pregunto el pelirrojo con la voz ligeramente temblorosa

—Últimamente estabas demasiado cerca de lady—le dijo con cierto tono burlón—y eso que no comparten clases ni nada y aun así estas en todos lados a los que ella va. Pareces un chico enamorado que va a cortejar a su dama especial

—Que no me gusta Minami—volvió a decir, pero esta vez titubeo un poco al comenzar a decirlo

—Menos mal, eso me da más oportunidades de salir con ella—hablo con tono de broma, pero, aun así, recibió miradas de preocupación y una de odio por lo que dijo—oh vamos, solo estoy bromeando—sonrió con cierta burla

—Es difícil creer cuando lo dices de esa forma, Jinguji

—Realmente no tienes ningún sentido del humor, Hijirikawa

—¡Ren! —grito cierto rubio de baja estatura que se acercó hacia el nombrado, pisando con furia el suelo—¡No creas que te puedes largar y dejarme hacer ese maldito trabajo por mi cuenta!—dijo de forma acusadora

—¡Syo-chan!—Natsuki ignoro qué pasaba y se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo de la infancia—¡Que bien que estas aquí!

—¡No, Natsuki, suéltame!

—Ya bajen la voz—les dijo Masato con severidad

—Nos va a escuchar—dijo Otoya antes de ver hacia la mesa donde estaba Oyuky, observando que se tensaba y su mano con el lápiz le temblaba—hay no...—se dio cuenta de que se iba a dar vuelta para buscar a los que estuvieran causando tanto escandalo

Otoya no encontró otra forma de no quedar al descubierto tras haberla estado observando como un acosador, al ver que la chica se giraba para ver de dónde provenía el escándalo que se armaba en la biblioteca, el chico no hizo más que abalanzarse sobre sus compañeros que cayeron al suelo. Así que cuando la chica se dio la vuelta para observar el lugar, solo encontró a Masato y a Ren, observando hacia algún punto entre las estanterías, por lo que simplemente le restó importancia a lo que sucedía entre esos dos chicos y siguió en lo suyo.

—¿Ella ya no está mirando hacia aquí?—pregunto Otoya desde el suelo

—No—dijo Ren al ver que la chica volvía a lo suyo

—No sé qué diablos está sucediendo aquí—hablo Syo desde el piso—pero... ¡Ya quítense de encima mío! —grito mientras se sacudía en un vago intento de quitarse de encima a Natsuki y Otoya, quienes lo estaban aplastando

—Lo siento—se disculpó Otoya mientras se ponía de pie

—Syo-chan... ¿estás bien?—le pregunto Natsuki a su amigo al tiempo en que lo alzaba

—Estaba bien hasta que me tiraron al suelo e intentaron aplastarme—observo a Otoya, como el culpable de lo que sucedió—¿se puede saber que te sucede?—le pregunto sin obtener respuesta

—Al parecer, nuestro querido amigo—Ren paso su brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo—estaba en su actividad favorita. Acosar a Lady.

—¿Acosar a quién?—pregunto antes de que el chico señalara una mesa de la biblioteca y el observara a cierta compañera que lo sacaba de quicio—¿Minami? ¿Estas espiando a Minami?—no se lo podía creer—¿porque?

—Ya dije que no la estoy acosando —comenzó a explicarse por fin—al parecer está concentrada en terminar la letra de su canción para la prueba de grabación y como eh visto que no le gusta ser interrumpida cuando trabaja, me estaba asegurando de que nadie la molestara, ¡Pero no la estaba acosando, lo juro! —dijo viendo a sus compañeros

—Aunque lo digas así—murmuro Syo con pena por el pelirrojo

—¿Minami-san ya está trabajando en las letras de su canción? —pregunto Natsuki con cierta emoción—¡Entonces ya termino con su composición!

—Si, así llegue a verlo cuando la salude al entrar en la biblioteca—le dijo el chico que estaba igual de emocionado que su compañero

—Vaya, aun faltando una semana para la prueba y Lady ya casi termina con las letras

—Oigan, ¿Qué no tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer? —pregunto Syo con fastidio—ella no es el centro del universo. Ya déjenla de acosar y que trabaje en paz

—Syo tiene razón—asintió Otoya—Si se da cuenta de que estamos cerca de ella, se molestará y perderá la concentración para su trabajo

—Hay que dejarla trabajar —concordó Masato y miro a Otoya—también deberías dejarla sola

—Está bien—dijo algo avergonzado de haber sido descubierto en una situación que fue casi mal interpretada por sus compañeros

—Shinomiya, vamos a buscar los libros para terminar con la tarea—dijo Masato al rubio de lentes—Ittoki, creo que también debes entregar ese trabajo mañana, ven con nosotros

—Bueno, si ya no hay nada más que hacer—dijo Ren antes de ver una mesa donde estaban algunas de sus fans saludándolo—será mejor que me retire...

—¡Ah no!—Syo lo jalo de la bufanda que llevaba colgada del cuello—¡No me dejaras con ese trabajo, si somos compañeros de equipo! ¡Te vienes conmigo o por las buenas o por las malas! —y sin esperar una respuesta, lo jalo para volver a su mesa a terminar con el trabajo pendiente

Y así se fueron retirando todos del lugar para continuar con sus actividades. Oyuky había estado todo ese rato concentrada en escribir las letras de su canción, ignorando de que había estado siendo el tema de conversación de cierto grupo de chicos.

—Veamos…sé que debe... _"Pero es un alivio y no estoy sola"_ …—cantaba en voz baja— ¿con que rimaría mejor? …aunque podría cambiar la tercera frase de la segunda estrofa…probare con eso—y siguió escribiendo

* * *

Por fin había llegado el tan temido día y la prueba de grabación había comenzado. Cada alumno del curso de idol se presentaba con la canción de su compañero del curso de composición y así fue pasando la mañana, sucesivamente con cada grupo de estudiantes de la academia. Y como si fuera solo para meter más presión a todos los alumnos, aquellos que pasaban a la cabina de grabación y cantaban su canción, eran grabados por una cámara, viendo que las pantallas de televisor de la escuela emitía en vivo las grabaciones de cada uno de los estudiantes.

Oyuky se encontraba esperando su turno en el salón adjunto a la cabina de grabación, con su pie moviéndose con nerviosismo y con las manos temblorosas, intentaba leer por última vez las letras de su canción. Se había puesto a caminar un par de veces por la sala y luego se sentó en una silla pegada a la pared del lugar para continuar su repaso final de la letra. Poco después de terminar de leer como diez veces la canción, alzo la vista para ver que el pequeño grupo que paso para la prueba ya se había retirado por completo, solo quedaban dos personas con ella en la sala. Vio a Tokiya recargando su espalda contra una pared y observando con ojo crítico a quien le estaba tocando dar la prueba y después vio que a su derecha, se encontraba Otoya, quien usualmente se podía ver animado pero que en ese momento se encontraba pálido y nervioso por su actitud corporal.

—Ittoki—le hablo al chico sin voltear a verlo—no deberías estar tan nervioso con esto. Si te pones tenso, se notara en tu voz

—Supongo que tienes razón—le dijo al sentirse tensionado en la silla—muchas gracias por recordármelo, Minami

—De nada—le dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo que hizo y llevarse una mano a la frente

—" _¿Pero qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué le dije eso a Ittoki?"_ —se preguntó mentalmente

—Por cierto—le hablo Otoya—lo lograste. Terminaste todo el trabajo sin ayuda, tal y como lo habías dicho

—Pues claro que si—le dijo algo molesta al recordar la poca confianza de los demás al enterarse de que trabajaría por su cuenta—no dudes de mis capacidades desde ahora

—Es verdad que estaba bastante preocupado cuando me lo conto Ren—le dijo mientras la observaba de perfil—pero ahora he visto como pones todo de ti para lograr tus objetivos. Eres de admirar por esto que hiciste o más bien, yo te admiro por lo que haces—dijo sintiendo ligeramente sus mejillas arder

Oyuky abrió sus ojos por completo y observo a Otoya por varios segundos antes de bajar la mirada al suelo del lugar. Esta vez se había visto tomada por sorpresa ante el evidente cumplido que le estaba dando el pelirrojo, fue tanta la sorpresa que no pudo evitar sentirse satisfechas por las palabras que le dijo. Llego a murmurar algo que Otoya no escucho, pero que seguramente tenían algo que ver con lo que él le había dicho.

El ruido de unos tacones en el salón llamo la atención de Oyuky y Otoya, ambos observaron a una hermosa profesora de largo cabello rosado con ondulaciones, la cual lucía un sweater amarillo, un pantalón de color negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas esbeltas y delgadas, y zapatos de tacón. Los grandes y brillantes ojos azulados de la profesora se quedaron observando a los tres alumnos que aun debían pasar a dar la prueba y se posó en la única chica que quedaba dentro del lugar.

—Tsukimiya Ringo—murmuro Oyuky al verlo en persona—de verdad no parece...

—No parece hombre, ¿verdad? —le pregunto Otoya con una sonrisa comprensiva

Era la primera vez que Oyuky tenía tan de cerca al famoso idol Tsukimiya Ringo. Ella conocía el trabajo de aquel idol y que lo más llamativo de él, era que siempre estaba vistiendo ropa de mujer. Con la peluca, la ropa, el maquillaje y sus rasgos o gestos tan delicados de una dama, era imposible que alguien ignorante adivinara a la primera que Ringo era un hombre. Pero de alguna forma, siempre que lo veía de lejos por los pasillos de la academia, le daba algo de escalofríos o simplemente le desagradaba la actitud tan animada que podía llegar a mostrar el mayor.

— ¡Minami Oyuky-chan! —llamo con su alegre voz y le sonrió a ella—Es tu turno

— ¡S-si! —ella se puso de pie al ser llamada y avanzo hacia donde estaba Ringo

—Minami—llamo Otoya, viendo que esta se dio vuelta para verlo, intento sonreírle lo mejor que pudo y dijo—Suerte—ella se limitó a asentir secamente y le dio la espalda—tú puedes—agrego en susurros y cruzo los dedos para que le fuera bien

— ¡Bien Minami-chan, puedes entrar! —Ringo le señalo la vacía cabina por la que ella entro— ¡Recuerden! —dijo a los chicos que quedaban dentro del salón donde grababan—¡a los que suspendan, se les dará la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo, así que practiquen mucho!

—Bien, todo está listo—dijo Hyuga quien revisaba el tablero— ¿Lista Minami? Recuerda que solo se puede grabar una vez

— ¡¿Solo una vez?! —Se sorprendió Otoya al escuchar aquello— ¡los profesionales son increíbles!

—No—negó Hyuga mientras ponía la pista de música de su alumna—esto solo lo hacemos hoy, la oportunidad de grabar una vez. El objetivo de la grabación es ver cuanta habilidad pueden demostrar teniendo una sola oportunidad—explico al chico—bien, entonces comencemos

— _"Aquí vamos"_ —pensó antes de tomar aire para comenzar a cantar

 _Deja que ocurra_

 _Voy a mostrar quien realmente soy_

 _Deja que ocurra_

 _Voy a ser yo misma_

.

 _La nieve cayendo cubre todas las huellas_

 _Estoy sola en este blanco y puro mundo_

 _El viento susurra a mi corazón_

" _Esto no puede seguir mas así"_

 _Confundida y herida_

 _Incapaz de mostrarme a los demás_

 _Fui herida, pero ya es suficiente_

.

 _Deja que ocurra_

 _Voy a mostrar quien realmente soy_

 _Deja que ocurra_

 _Voy a ser yo misma_

 _Soy libre_

 _Eso es bueno, no estoy en absoluto en el frio_

— " _¿Acaso la canción refleja mis propios sentimientos?_ —se preguntó mentalmente— _Cecil ¿me jugaste una broma la otra noche con la idea para mi canción? ¿Esperabas que hiciera algo así?"_

Otoya observaba con admiración a Oyuky mientras cantaba. Al inicio su voz comenzó suave, débil y angustiada, pero cuando el ritmo de la canción cambio, rápidamente ella canto con más seguridad, su voz se escuchaba fuerte y animada en esos momentos.

—Nada mal—murmuro Ringo

Hyuga solo se mantuvo callado mientras escuchaba a su alumna cantar. Estaba sorprendido de que ella sola compusiera y escribiera las letras de la canción sin pedir ayuda o consejos a la hora de trabajar. Al parecer le debía una disculpa a Saotome, por no creer en lo que él le había dicho sobre las habilidades de composición de esa estudiante.

 _Las cosas que duelen parecen mentira_

 _Porque yo libre, puedo hacer cualquier cosa_

 _Todo a mí alrededor está congelado_

 _Pero es un alivio_

 _Y no estoy sola_

.

 _Deja que ocurra_

 _Voy a mostrar quien realmente soy_

 _Deja que ocurra_

 _Voy a ser yo misma_

 _Soy libre_

 _Eso es bueno, no estoy en absoluto en el frio_

.

 _He estado siempre, siempre llorando_

 _Pero sin duda, duda voy a ser feliz_

 _Y brillar más y más_

Al igual que paso con varios alumnos que pasaron a la cabina, Oyuky también estaba siendo grabada por una cámara y las pantallas de televisión que estaban en los salones o en los pasillos, estaban emitiendo su presentación. En el salón de clase S estaban Ren y Syo reunidos tras dar su prueba, ambos observaban la pantalla, escuchando a su compañera cantar.

—Así que si lo hizo—Syo se cruzó de brazos en su asiento—el trabajo de dos personas, totalmente sola

—A diferencia de ti, Chibi-chan, parece que lady es buena en ambas cosas—hablo Ren sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla

— ¡Que no soy Chibi-chan! —Le grito— ¡y además se supone que ella solo está en el curso de Idol, no en el de composición! —aclaro el chico

—Y, aun así, ella hizo su propia composición—le recordó a Syo—parece que lady tiene experiencia en componer…

Syo no dijo nada tras lo que señalo Ren, porque era verdad lo que estaba diciendo. Al parecer su compañera tenía conocimiento y experiencia en la composición de música. Minami tenía varias habilidades ocultas para los demás.

 _Deja que ocurra_

 _Voy a mostrar quien realmente soy_

 _Deja que ocurra_

 _Voy a ser yo misma_

 _Soy libre_

 _Eso es bueno, no estoy en absoluto en el frio_

.

 _Deja que ocurra_

 _Soy buena_

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados desde que inicio la canción, así que se concentró hasta el último minuto en escuchar la pista de música completa y cuando esta por fin termino, ella abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando ligeramente y sus manos tiritaban mientras se quitaba los audífonos que se había puesto para escuchar la música. Oyuky alzo la mirada hacia el cristal de la cabina, esperando a ver qué le decían los profesores.

—Muy bien, ya puedes salir—le dijo Ringo con animo

— " _Me puse muy nerviosa, y aun así salió bien"_ —pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro e iba hacia la salida— _"¡Salió bien!"_

— ¡Ichinose Tokiya-kun! —llamo Ringo—¡Es tu turno!

La pequeña sonrisa de Oyuky se borró en cuanto paso al lado de Tokiya, el cual entro en la cabina para dar su prueba. Ella no lo perdió de vista mientras se preparaba y volvió a sentarse al lado de Otoya, dispuesta a estar presente y escuchar al chico cantar. Aun no estaba del todo convencida de que Hayato tuviera un gemelo y quería escuchar si el tono de voz al cantar era completamente diferente o de verdad estaba presenciando una gran mentira por parte de su idol favorito.

La música comenzó y la voz de Tokiya se escuchó perfectamente. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil escuchando el mismo tono de voz que Hayato poseía, pero había muchas diferencias, la más notoria era que Hayato tenía un tono de voz cálido al cantar, pero este tono era muy diferente al que habitualmente escuchaba. Carecía de algo importante que usualmente escuchaba en las canciones de su idol.

—Y aun así…—murmuro sin despegar la vista del chico—tiene un tono y ritmo perfecto. El equilibrio de sus emociones y del sonido de las vocales son excepcionales. Ha opacado a los demás que pasaron en esta hora. Me siento mal por el que siga luego de él, no tiene posibilidades…—Oyó un quejido y volteo a ver a Otoya, quien tenía los puños apretados y miraba hacia la cabina. Ella se dio cuenta de que había oído lo que murmuraba y le había hecho algo de daño las palabras.—Ittoki…—sintió algo extraño al ver la forma en la que se comportaba el pelirrojo

Por fin la canción termino de reproducirse y Tokiya se quitó los audífonos para salir de la cabina. Otoya se tensó más cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en completo silencio, signo de que ya le iba a tocar pasar a dar la prueba y Oyuky solo le observo sintiéndose preocupada por el chico.

—Has cantado perfectamente—hablo Hyuga cuando él salió pasando a su lado y agrego—pero yo no hubiera comprado tu canción

Eso no solo llamo la atención de Tokiya, quien se detuvo para ver con interrogación a su profesor, sino que también Oyuky y Otoya se quedaron observando a Hyuga por lo que había dicho. Ringo solo suspiro y negó levemente por la forma en que su compañero hablaba a sus alumnos.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con…?

—Que pase el siguiente—Hyuga ignoro a Tokiya al decir esto y no le dejo terminar de preguntar

— ¡Ittoki Otoya-kun es tu turno! —hablo Ringo por fin

— ¡Ah sí! —Otoya se puso de pie al ser llamado

—Ittoki—llamo Oyuky y viendo con seriedad al chico, agrego—Suerte—desviando la mirada tras decirle aquello

—Gracias Minami—dijo con una leve sonrisa nerviosa

—" _La canción de Ichinose Tokiya_ —pensó Oyuky— _es del nivel de un profesional. No creo que Ittoki lo logre sobrepasar ni un poco pero, aun así, Hyuga-sensei dijo que nunca compraría su canción… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso en verdad?"_

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —le pregunto Tokiya, quien no se había movido de su lugar

— ¿Huh? —Hyuga le miro interrogante

—Haces unos momentos dijo que no compraría mi canción

—Lo eh dicho—asintió—solo es mi opinión personal, si hablamos técnicamente no tenía nada de malo

—No parece satisfecho con esa respuesta, Ryuga—señalo Ringo al ver que Tokiya mostraba su desagrado con las pocas explicaciones por parte de su profesor

—Bueno—Hyuga se froto el cuello en un gesto cansado—tu forma de cantar es demasiado perfecta, no has cometido ningún error como una máquina que usa la música para cantar

—…—no le había gustado esa respuesta— ¿No has cometido ningún error como una máquina que usa la música para cantar? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Creo que lo que Hyuga-sensei dice es cierto—decidió interrumpir Oyuky, metiéndose en una conversación ajena, pero no le dio importancia y tampoco le molesto la mirada fría que le dio Tokiya por meterse—Carecía de emociones—por fin encontró las palabras que buscaba mientras lo escuchaba cantar

Hubo un momento de silencio tras lo que Oyuky dijo y en ese tiempo silencioso fue que prestaron atención a la voz de Otoya, esta era temblorosa y algo desafinada, había momentos en los que cuando debía alzar la voz en una nota alta, no lograba alcanzar el tono, quedándose sin aire. Los cuatro observaron que estaba muy nervioso y preocupado mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo de la canción, cosa que se le estaba haciendo difícil.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? —le pregunto Hyuga a Tokiya, mientras observaban al pelirrojo cantar

—Todavía tiene mucho que aprender, pero tiene estilo—señalo Tokiya

—En realidad está usando la mitad de sus habilidades—comento Ringo, quien sabía perfectamente que los nervios estaban traicionando a su alumno que usualmente no tenía problemas para cantar en clase—que mal

—Está temblando de los nervios—continuo Hyuga—su impaciencia se muestra en su voz. Él es todo lo opuesto a ti

—Pues claro…—hablo mientras se aflojaba un poco la corbata en un gesto molesto

—No lo estas entendiendo, pero Minami si lo hizo. ¿Verdad? —pregunto al ver a la chica observando a Otoya cantar

—Deberías mostrar un poco más de emoción la próxima vez—le recomendó ella y viendo a Tokiya dándole una gélida mirada

Cuando por fin la canción termino de sonar, Otoya se quitó rápidamente los auriculares y sin esperar más tiempo, salió de la cabina sin decir nada a nadie y se fue del salón. Al ver aquello, Oyuky simplemente se movió de forma automática y fue detrás del pelirrojo, comenzando a seguirlo por los pasillos de la escuela, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. De alguna manera estaba preocupándose por aquel chico.

—Ittoki—le llamo sin obtener respuesta— ¡Ittoki escúchame! —ella se adelantó unos pasos y le impidió seguir caminando. A ella no le gustaba ser ignorada y tampoco iba a irse sin decirle lo que quería—Hey, solo lo has hecho mal esta vez, recuerda de que aun tienes otra oportunidad más para repetir el examen, así que lo que debes hacer la próxima vez es…

— ¿A qué te refieres con la próxima? —le pregunto

— ¿Cómo que a qué? La próxima es…

— ¡Si esto hubiera sido una grabación real, no habría una próxima vez! —le grito

Ella se sorprendió al verlo enojado, ya que se había acostumbrado a ver a Otoya siempre de buen humor y sonriendo que esta vez su cambio la tomo por sorpresa. El chico no dijo nada más y se fue hacia la salida del edificio con aire abatido. Oyuky se limitó a verlo salir del lugar y solo atino a suspirar con pesadez mientras se iba por otro camino.

—Ittoki eres un idiota—murmuro la chica mientras iba hacia los dormitorios—te están dando una segunda oportunidad y tu ni siquiera te esfuerzas en tomarla. Lo que yo habría dado por una segunda oportunidad en el pasado—se dijo mientras sentía una fuerte sensación de preocupación

 _Continuara..._


	4. Nueva melodía

**Capitulo 4: Nueva melodía**

Acomodo sus lentes para poder leer la lista que estaba en el hall de entrada del edificio de clases y busco su nombre. Su dedo fue bajando por la lista hasta que por fin dio con lo que buscaba y observo la nota que había obtenido como resultado de la prueba de grabación.

—Pase—murmuro con orgullo

Eso significaba que ella no debía de dar la prueba de nuevo y estaba a punto de irse a su salón de clases, sino fuera porque vio la lista de alumnos de la clase A. Se acomodo nuevamente los lentes y volvió a hacer el buscado del nombre en la larga lista de los alumnos hasta que encontró el nombre de Otoya.

—Baja puntuación—murmuro mientras le daba la espalda a la lista—era demasiado obvio que no paso

Ahora que sabía su nota y la del pelirrojo, se fue a su salón de clases. Por lo menos se sentía emocionada por saber que había pasado sin necesidad de juntarse con alguien para trabajar en la letra y la canción, pero por el otro lado, sentía algo de lastima por que durante la prueba de grabación, Otoya se dejó ganar por los nervios y fallo.

—No estoy de acuerdo con su baja puntuación—escuchar a alguien hablar al final del pasillo la hizo reaccionar—Yo sé que cante perfectamente

—Esa voz—murmuro

Ella noto que al final del pasillo por el que iba, se encontraban Tokiya y Hyuga-sensei hablando. Para no ser vista por ambos, simplemente se escondió en otro de los pasillos que cruzaban el pasillo principal y asomo la cabeza para observarles en silencio.

—Vamos a ver que sucedió con el gemelo—murmuro con cierta burla

—Oh, es cierto, pero te falto usar lo más importante—Hyuga se acercó a él y le puso un dedo en el pecho—eso que se llama "Corazón". Incluso cuando se trata del corazón, hasta la nueva canción de tu odiado hermano es mucho mejor—le dio una mirada de seriedad antes de inclinarse un poco y decirle algo al oído

Tal vez no pudo escuchar que era lo que le murmuraba y tampoco pudo verle la cara a Tokiya, pero si vio cómo su espalda se tensaba ante lo que sea que le dijo Hyuga. Aunque no supiera que le decía, por lo menos sabía que tampoco Tokiya había pasado la prueba y debía tomarla de nuevo.

—Lo lamento, yo no creo en las mentiras—esta vez Hyuga hablo con normalidad y después siguió su camino

Tokiya se dio la vuelta y camino por el camino contrario por el que fue Hyuga. Su expresión era neutral, no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción por lo que le dijo su profesor, aunque sus manos estaban apretadas en puños, única señal de que estaba enojado. Decidió cortar camino a su salón de clases caminando hacia el pasillo principal y fue allí cuando se encontró con Oyuky al doblar la esquina.

—Perdón—dijo ella

Oyuky se quedó un momento paralizada y luego se dio un golpe mental por haberse disculpado. Inconscientemente el haber espiado le hizo disculparse sin razón alguna, ya que podría haber fingido que no escucho nada o que estaba de paso.

— _"Oh simplemente no hubieses dicho nada, idiota."_ —se reprochó mentalmente

— ¿Y cuál es la razón para disculparse ahora?—le pregunto Tokiya— ¿tienes la intención de ganarte mi confianza y acercarte a Hayato?

La chica le miro incrédula por sus palabras y suspiro con cansancio.

—Con esa actitud tan fría no me sorprende que no tengas amigos—le dijo y comenzó a alejarse—Oh por cierto...—le miro por sobre su hombro—Hyuga-sensei tiene razón, solo eres una máquina que canta sin emociones, sin... ¿Cómo dijo? —Hizo que pensaba y después chasqueo los dedos— ¡Ya se! Te falta corazón—le vio que mantenía su expresión seria y se dio vuelta para alejarse

Ahora se encontraba de mal humor después de ese pequeño encuentro con Tokiya, aunque se le fue pasando mientras más se acercaba al salón de la clase A. Recordó a Otoya en cuanto se encontró cerca del salón del chico, a quien no había visto después del desastre de su prueba y sin ninguna noticia de su parte.

A decir verdad, ella ya se había acostumbrado a tener rondando al siempre alegre y positivo pelirrojo. Entrando en la escuela con sus demasiado enérgicos saludos mañaneros, su compañía cuando caminaban hacia los salones de clase o cuando almorzaban, ella siempre en silencio y Otoya hablando sin parar de todo lo que le sucedió en su clase, ver al único que se quedaba a su lado aun y cuando ella lo tratara mal.

Pero se había dado cuenta de que tan sola se podía llegar a sentir, ahora que volvió a estar sin una compañía como la que le brindaba el pelirrojo. Ella recordó que en el pasado tuvo a alguien así en su vida, ese alguien estaba aun cuando todos la aislaban o se burlaban de ella. Siempre tuvo a alguien en su vida que le dio ánimos o la acompaño en los peores momentos. Era extraño, ya que recordó lo que su padre le dijo una vez de niña, el refrán que decía _"No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"_ ¿Debía aplicar eso con él? Acaso ella ¿extrañaba la compañía de Ittoki Otoya?

— ¡Minami-san!

Se sobresalto en cuanto escucho una animada voz que le llamaba, por un momento se confundió con Otoya, que siempre le llamaba con tanta emoción, pero quien vino corriendo hacia donde ella estaba, resulto ser Natsuki.

—Hola—saludo algo incomoda, ya que había olvidado que Natsuki tenía una forma aún más alegre que la de Otoya para hablar

— ¡Hola! —el chico estaba prácticamente radiante de alegría al verla

Detrás de Natsuki, ella pudo ver que se encontraba Masato, quien hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza como saludo a lo cual ella respondió y después se movió para estar en frente suyo antes de hablar.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el resultado? —le pregunto en calma

Por un momento ella se quedó observando a Masato a la cara, no porque le haya tomado por sorpresa la pregunta, más bien el hecho de escucharlo hablar después de tanto tiempo la sorprendió un poco. Como la primera vez que ella lo escucho hablar fue dentro de la bulliciosa cafetería de la escuela, apenas y si escucho lo que le dijo aquel día, pero ahora que se encontraban en el casi vacío pasillo a primeras horas de la mañana, le dio la oportunidad de escuchar claramente la voz del chico.

Su voz era calma y profunda, haciéndosele familiar en el momento, pero decidió no asociar un evento del pasado con algo de la actualidad. No había posibilidad de que ese chico fuera Masato, era más que imposible.

—...—sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para despejar sus teorías—me fue bien, pase sin problemas—hablo ahora con orgullo en su voz— ¿y tú?

—También y...

— ¡Yo también pase! —interrumpió Natsuki

—Oh, qué bien—asintió Oyuky

—Ya que estas aquí, podemos comer el pastel que hice para celebrar el que todos pasáramos—dijo mientras llevaba una bolsa colorida con la imagen de un pollito en esta y entraba en su salón de clases

—Oh, qué bien—repitió en calma

Por lo menos entrar con la excusa de probar el pastel que preparo Natsuki, le daba la posibilidad de ver al desaparecido pelirrojo. Masato la dejo entrar primero y ella paso al salón donde ya había varios alumnos, observando donde estaba el pupitre de Natsuki, fue hasta donde el chico estaba sacando unos platos descartables de la bolsa. Por su parte, Masato dejo sus libros en su pupitre y pudo escuchar a dos de sus compañeras hablar cerca de donde él estaba.

—¿Esa chica no es de la clase S?

—Si, ya la eh visto antes

—¿No es la que hizo ambas partes del trabajo para la prueba de grabación y paso?

—Pero ¿cómo lo hizo?

—Debe tener contactos en la academia o alguien lo hizo por ella

—Eso es horrible

Masato simplemente dejo sus libros antes de voltear a ver a sus dos compañeras, las cuales se callaron al ser observadas por el silencioso chico. Tras hacer aquello, fue a reunirse con Oyuky y Natsuki, en el pupitre de este último para ver el pastel del que hablaba el chico.

— ¡Aquí esta! —Natsuki levanto el plato para que vieran

El pastel, si así se lo podía llamar, era una especie de masa esponjosa de color carbón con una cubierta verde menta y con pedazos de lo que alguna vez fueron fresas ahora resecas. Ligeramente el pastel tenía un poco de vapor demostrando que no hacía mucho que se había hecho y olor a quemado mezclado con crema agria.

No se hicieron esperar las reacciones de Masato y Oyuky, siendo que el primero se congelo de horror al ver como un postre se podía deformar de tal manera que pareciese una especie de experimento fallido y la segunda simplemente reacciono como si fuese un animal frente al peligro, se movió para esconderse detrás de Masato, utilizándolo como una especie de escudo humano por la casi nula posibilidad de que aquella cosa cobrase vida e intentara atacarla.

— ¡Vamos a comerlo juntos! —al parecer no había notado nada extraño en las reacciones de sus dos compañeros

—E-esto...yo en realidad...ya desayuné...—ella comenzó a retroceder lentamente, chocando con un pupitre mientras buscaba la salida del lugar—p-pero gracias igual por...la invitación y...—sintió un escalofríos involuntario—el ambiente se siente extraño ¿Lo sienten también?

—Si—Masato también estaba alerta y no solo por el pastel que Natsuki estaba sirviendo en los platos—como si cambiara de repente

—Se siente tristeza—hablo el más alto mientras dejaba una carbonizada rebanada en un plato— ¿tú qué piensas, Otoya-kun?

El chico giro para ver que en uno de los bancos se encontraba Otoya, quien tenía la cabeza sobre el escritorio y un aura oscura de depresión le cubría por completo. Oyuky ni se había dado cuenta de que Otoya ya estaba dentro del salón, pero como este no parecía hacer ningún movimiento o sonido, pues prácticamente lo había ignorado al no reconocerlo por su actitud tan depresiva. Masato sintió una gotita de sudor resbalar por su sien al ver como Natsuki no parecía estar notando la tristeza de su compañero, debido a que el chico de lentes tenía un aura muy positiva.

—Otoya-kun, ven a comer el pastel con nosotros—le invito de buena gana

— De verdad el no entiende la situación—se lamentó Oyuky al ver que no prestaba atención al ambiente alrededor del pelirrojo

— ¡Presta atención a lo que está pasando! —le reprocho Masato

—Lo siento—Otoya se levantó de su asiento—no tengo derecho aun de comer pastel con ustedes—y se fue del salón con aquel aire de tristeza y dejando a sus compañeros mudos por su actitud tan extraña

—...creo que no eh sido muy considerado—dijo Natsuki con preocupación

—Tienes razón y tu castigo será comerte el pastel, solo—le dijo Masato, intentando salvarse de probar tal cosa que se titulaba "Pastel" en el plato que sostenía el chico

—No entiendo porque se pone así—hablo Oyuky de brazos cruzados—aún tiene la oportunidad de repetir la prueba

—Supongo que no te lo dijo

— ¿Qué cosa, Hijirikawa?

—Ittoki no tiene compositor para la segunda prueba—le comento

— ¡¿Cómo qué no?! —dijo sorprendiéndose a sí misma por el tono que uso

—Cuando le pidió ayuda al compositor, este se negó y comenzó a trabajar con otro aspirante a Idol para la próxima semana

— ¿Qué no se supone es en conjunto el trabajo? ¿No le afecta a él también esta decisión? —realmente no entendía cómo funcionaban las cosas dentro de aquella academia

—Parece que no

—Maldición—murmuro mientras tiraba de una cadena que tenía en su cuello—entonces si no consigue un compositor, no podrá pasar

—No

— _"Debo ser una idiota por lo que estoy a punto de hacer"_ —pensó ates de dirigirse a la puerta del salón

— ¡Minami-san ¿A dónde vas?! —le pregunto Natsuki

—Tengo que hacer algo—y desapareció por la puerta

Tanto Masato como Natsuki se quedaron algo confusos por la actitud tan misteriosa que la chica podía llegar a mostrar en algunos momentos. Aunque a Masato le llamo la atención la forma en que se preocupó por el problema de Otoya, su concentración debía estar en esos momentos en los que Natsuki intentaba que probara su comida.

* * *

Luego de las clases, Otoya se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos de la escuela como alma en pena. Desde la semana pasada se había deprimido al saber que fallo en la primera prueba que les pusieron en la academia y en cuanto había llegado esa mañana para leer los resultados, simplemente le hizo decaer más.

— ¡Otoya-kun!

El pelirrojo detuvo su errante caminata por los pasillos y se volteo para ver a su profesor, Ringo, ir hacia donde él estaba.

— ¿Qué sucede Ringo-sensei? —le pregunto cuando llego con el

—Otoya-kun, me enteré de que tienes problemas para encontrar un compositor—le dijo con preocupación

—Ah...bueno, es verdad. Todavía no tengo compositor—se sentía incómodo y preocupado al decirlo en voz alta

— ¡Pues ya no te preocupes! —Ringo aplaudió con fuerza, sorprendiendo al chico— ¡alguien apareció y se ofreció como tu compositor! ¡El director le ha dado permiso para que sea tu compañero!

— ¿D-de verdad? —pregunto aturdido por aquello

— ¡Sí! —Asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a una chica de cabello rubio platino y ojos verde olivas escondidos detrás de lentes de marco redondo— ¡Ella se ha ofrecido!

— ¡¿M-Minami?! ¿T-Tú serás mi compositora? —el chico parecía no creérselo del todo

—...si...—asintió sin verle a los ojos

— ¡Muy bien! —dijo Ringo llamando su atención y aplaudiendo nuevamente—¡entonces los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo ¡Y recuerden que la semana que viene es el recuperatorio! ¡Adiós!

Ringo salió corriendo rápidamente y dejando asombrados a sus alumnos por la gran hazaña, ya que llevaba tacones que no parecían aptos para correr o para caminar de todas formas. Oyuky y Otoya siguieron observando el pasillo por el que se fue, notando que en realidad solo se había escondido en una esquina del pasillo para vigilarlos, siendo que lo delato su cabellera rosada. Viendo esto, ambos le dieron la espalda para ir hacia la salida del edificio y, de vez en cuando, se daban la vuelta para ver al sensei pelirosado que los seguía vigilando.

—No lo entiendo—hablo Otoya, una vez que estuvieron afuera— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? ¿Qué no se supone estas en el curso de idol en la clase S?

—No tengo porque responderte eso—le dijo con la mirada al frente

—Pero...

—Solo...solo déjalo en que te ayudare y ya—por fin lo miro a la cara—nos veremos mañana, después de clases en el salón de música para pensar sobre la nueva canción que presentaras—y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del chico, salió corriendo para poner distancia

Otoya se le quedo viendo hasta que su figura se volvió diminuta por el camino que llevaba a los dormitorios. En ese poco tiempo en que la vio desaparecer, se quedó pensando por qué ella había decidido ayudarle después de todo lo que paso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Oyuky ya se encontraba instalada en el tercer salón de música de la escuela. Aunque las clases aún no habían finalizado ese día, ella simplemente tomo su mochila antes de la ultima hora de clase y sin decirle nada a nadie, se marchó hacia el salón de música. De su mochila saco un cuaderno lleno de hojas de partitura en blanco que había comprado durante la mañana y tras sacar un lápiz para anotar ideas, simplemente se quedó observando el piano de la sala.

—Solo han sido unas semanas—dijo mientras se sentaba frente al piano—pero parece una eternidad desde que toque uno de estos—sacudió sus manos y las coloco en las teclas—espero recordar cómo iba esa canción

Estaba a punto de comenzar a tocar cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, logrando ver la rojiza cabellera del chico, quien asomo la cabeza para observar el lugar hasta fijarse en ella con cierta sorpresa.

—Minami—termino por abrir la puerta y entro en el salón—habíamos quedado para dentro de una hora. Las clases aun no acaban

—Ya sé, pero quería ver si podíamos ingeniar algún plan para la próxima semana, por eso eh venido antes—le explico al chico—Has venido a practicar, entonces ¿aceptas mi ayuda?

—Yo...—Otoya bajo la vista al suelo con cierta tristeza—pensé que mis canciones serian buenas si creía que lo eran, pero estaba equivocado. A pesar de que no quería, me di cuenta de que no soy tan bueno como Tokiya—negó con la cabeza—a este paso, no hay forma de que me convierta en un idol como esa persona...

El golpe de las teclas del piano lo hicieron saltar por la sorpresa y vio que Oyuky había golpeado con ambas manos las teclas, antes de ponerse de pie e ir hacia donde él estaba. Todo esto lo hizo en completo silencio hasta estar parada frente a él y después de segundos en los que le observo fijamente, simplemente su mano derecha choco contra el brazo del desprevenido chico.

— ¡Auch, Minami, eso duele! —se quejó Otoya mientras se masajeaba el brazo donde ella le pego— ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Por idiota—le señalo y luego se mostró más seria con el asunto—escúchame bien, Ittoki. Tal vez no tengas tanta habilidad como Ichinose para cantar—nuevamente lo vio bajar la cabeza con tristeza por lo que dijo—pero cantas desde el corazón. Tu canto es apasionado

— ¿Mi canto? —le pregunto

—Supongo que se debió a eso por lo que Ichinose no dejo de mirarte

— ¿Tokiya? —pregunto, pero luego negó—no puede ser, mi grabación fue un desastre

—Ringo-sensei dijo que no estabas dando ni la mitad de ti en ese momento—le contó lo que paso mientras el cantaba—todos vimos algo en ti ese día, yo vi algo que Ichinose no tenía. Corazón Ittoki—coloco su dedo en el pecho del chico, justo donde estaba su corazón—creo que esa es tu mejor cualidad

— ¿Mi cualidad?

—A lo que voy, es que no tienes que cantar igual a los demás, tú tienes que tener tu propia voz—se colocó la mano derecha en la cintura y la otra en el hombro del chico— ¿Qué te parece si encontramos tu voz? Busquemos tu canción, Otoya—sin pensarlo sonrió suavemente

Otoya se quedó embobado por un momento al ver la pequeña sonrisa que ella le dedico, luego se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, y termino por sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que la sonrisa y el que le llamara por primera vez por su nombre, fueran el más hermoso gesto por parte de ella.

—Minami, gracias—poso su mano sobre la de la chica— ¡Hare mi mejor esfuerzo! —aseguro, sintiéndose recuperado con solo las palabras de ella

—Bien—asintió—comencemos entonces, pero antes de eso—ella volvió a pegarle en el brazo

— ¡¿Y ahora por qué?! —se quejó el chico

—Porque no te di permiso para que me toques, idiota

—¡¿Solo por eso me pegas?!

— ¡No seas llorón y vamos a ponernos a trabajar de una jodida vez!

* * *

Ya era de noche y Otoya había vuelto a su habitación con la sensación de no haber hecho ningún progreso durante la reunión, ya que Oyuky no tenía idea de que melodía podía ser mejor para el pelirrojo y pasaron dos horas en completo silencio, intentando algo vago para idear la canción. El chico se lanzó a su cama apenas termino de cenar, buscando alguna idea en su mente ya despejada del día, pero en vez de encontrar algo, simplemente se encontró quejándose en voz alta sobre no tener ninguna idea concreta.

—¡Sería más fácil, si todo viniera rápido a mi mente! —Cerro los ojos cuando comenzó a sentir jaqueca y al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontró con la cara de su compañero de habitación—¿pasa algo, Tokiya?

—No puedo concentrarme si hay mucho ruido—le dijo mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados

—Lo siento, lo siento—se disculpó mientras se sentaba por un momento—tú también puedes hacer ruido, Tokiya

—Ese no es el punto—dijo mientras en su frente se marcó una vena palpitante— ¡estoy diciendo que quiero que te calles!

Luego de decirle a su compañero que se callará, decidió volver a su lado de la habitación para seguir trabajando en su tarea. La paz duro por lo menos unos quince minutos antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera con fuerza, sobresaltándolo al estar concentrado en su trabajo. Pensando que Otoya de nuevo estaba armando escándalo, se giró para pedirle que se callara y fue allí cuando vio a cierta chica que lo tenía bastante tenso últimamente.

—Ittoki—hablo mientras entraba sin invitación a la habitación—llegue

—Hola Minami—saludo aun tirado en su cama

— ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? —fue la pregunta de Tokiya

— ¿No te enseñaron a saludar? —le pregunto con cierto tono burlesco—no porque tengas carácter de tsundere, significa que debas ser tan mal educado

Sintiendo de que, si seguía hablando con ella, no ganaría más que algún otro escándalo armado por la invitada, decidió darle la espalda e intentar continuar trabajando. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y conto hasta diez cuando escucho claramente el cómo cerraba con fuerza la puerta de entrada, de seguro para molestarlo un poco más.

— ¿Y qué tal vas con la música? —le pregunto Otoya, sentándose correctamente en la cama

—Estoy en blanco ahora mismo—respondió la chica, enseñándole el cuaderno que llevaba con ella y que viera todas las paginas vacías— ¿Alguna idea para las letras? —le pregunto mientras se sentaban en la mesa de la habitación

—Hum...—lo pensó un poco y luego grito— ¡no viene nada a mi mente! —comenzó a despeinarse con desesperación— ¡no puedo hacerlo después de todo!

— ¡Otoya, hablo enserio! —hablo Tokiya de mal humor—¡Cállate ahora!

— ¡El que grita ahora eres tú, Ichinose!—decidió intervenir Oyuky y recibió la ya acostumbrada mirada fría del chico

— ¿Eh? Pero tengo que escribir la letra de la canción... ¡eso es! —dijo Otoya, sin notar la tensión que había entre sus dos compañeros—Tokiya, ¿puede decirnos como escribir las letras de canciones? —pregunto a su compañero

— ¿Ah? —Oyuky ladeo la cabeza, interrogante con la idea de Otoya

—No estoy obligado a decirte nada

—Oh, está bien—dijo levantándose de su cama— ¡vamos dilo! —le pidió

Oyuky se quedó sentada en la mesa mientras observaba como Otoya agobiaba a Tokiya pidiéndole y llegando a rogar por una pequeña ayuda de su parte. Tras varios segundos, Tokiya termino por rendirse, pero en cuanto comenzó a hablar, fue como si su compañero lo viera en una cámara rápida y no comprendió nada, al contrario, por cada cosa que decía se mareaba más y más hasta llegar al punto de quedarse blanco.

—¿Estas escuchando o no? —le pregunto Tokiya

—Fue demasiado para el—hablo Oyuky mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba a asegurarse de que Otoya se quedara de pie mientras intentaba procesar las explicaciones de su compañero—no creo que ayude tu método, Ichinose—esta vez lo dijo sin humor o burla, simplemente le decía la verdad— Ittoki ¿tienes alguien más a quien pedirle consejos? —Le vio asentir—vamos entonces...—Lo guió despacio hacia la salida.

—Gracias Tokiya, creo que vamos a pedirle consejo a los demás—dijo mientras se iba tambaleándose aun en blanco

* * *

Un rato después de que Otoya por fin se despejo de la sobrecarga de información, ambos se encontraron caminando por los pasillos del dormitorio de los chicos con dirección a la habitación de Natsuki para ver si tenía alguna buena idea o consejo para ayudarles con su bloqueo.

—Es aquí—señalo la puerta

El chico estaba por tocar la puerta cuando escucharon desde el interior, ruidos de una pelea y gritos de terror por parte de alguien al que Oyuky pudo identificar como Syo, ya que se conocía perfectamente la ruidosa voz de su compañero de clase. Ambos se vieron un momento, dudosos de tocar a la puerta tras escuchar el escándalo que armaban ambos chicos, pero al final, fue Otoya quien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

—Natsuki...—llamo y quedo impactado por lo que vio

Oyuky termino por asomar la cabeza con cierta curiosidad por ver que sucedía y termino por negar casi como lamentándose el ver que Natsuki estaba sosteniendo a Syo por las muñecas y que el rubio bajito intentara en vano liberarse, mientras pataleaba y se removía como un gusano.

— ¡Suéltame!—gritaba molesto

— ¡Te tengo! —dijo Natsuki

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!—pregunto Otoya con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca

—Parece que estamos interrumpiendo algo privado—dijo Oyuky, intentando controlar las ganas de sacar su celular y grabar la escena—tal vez deberíamos volver en un rato—dicho esto, se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación

— ¡No me dejen con este loco! —grito Syo al notar que ambos estaban observando la escena

Por lo menos recibieron una explicación del porque se daba la ridícula escena entre compañeros de habitación y Natsuki termino recibiéndolos de buena gana, sirviendo a sus invitados una taza de té y dejando un plato lleno de galletas que a primera vista parecían de chocolate, pero al verlas mucho mejor resultaban ser de vainilla, pero quemadas. Mientras que era el turno de Otoya por explicar que estaban haciendo, Oyuky solo se preguntó si aquellas galletas también eran obra del chico alto, como lo fue el pastel que parecía sacado de las peores pesadillas de un pastelero.

— ¿Escribir canciones?—Natsuki se sentó con sus invitados

—Si—dijeron Otoya y Oyuky

—Las estrellas trasmiten palabras bonitas en tu cabeza—les dijo con una inocente sonrisa en sus labios—así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es recordar

— ¿Estrellas?—pregunto Otoya confundido

—Sí, las estrellas—dijo convencido de lo que decía y ocasionando que Otoya se volviera a quedar en blanco

—Esto no es útil—murmuro Oyuky, ahogando sus palabras al tomar un sorbo de té. Se arrepintió al sentir el sabor demasiado fuerte

—No tiene sentido pedirle a un genio como Natsuki—hablo Syo desde su cama y fue observado por Otoya y Oyuky—Los que no son genios, solo se esfuerzan—les dijo con total seriedad, pero perdía puntos a causa de que llevaba en la cabeza un gorro con forma de rana que Natsuki le termino colocando a la fuerza

—No te muevas—dijo mientras le sacaba fotos desde distintos ángulos— ¡lindo! ¡Esto es bastante lindo Syo-chan!

—Todo lo que pueden hacer—continúo intentando ignorar a su amigo que tomaba mil fotos—es utilizar lo posible para compensar el déficit de talento...una pregunta...

— ¡Mira hacia acá!—pedía Natsuki

— ¡¿Cuántas fotos vas a sacar?!—pregunto Syo fuera de si

Al ver que no estaban obteniendo ningún resultado con su visita, se marcharon sigilosamente de la habitación para dejar a los compañeros pelear en paz. Caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos hasta que no escucharon ningún grito proveniente de la habitación de Syo y Natsuki.

—No sé por qué, pero el té de Natsuki me dejo mal sabor en la boca—hablo Otoya mientras hacía muecas

—A mi igual—admitió al sentir el sabor aun en su boca

—Sabe igual que cuando intente combinar la pasta de dientes con el enjuague bucal—dijo antes de ser observado por su compañera

—¿Qué hiciste, que? —le pregunto deteniéndose—¿Por qué mezclaste los dos productos?

—Pensé que como eran dos productos que servían para la boca, no pasaría nada si los juntaba para ganar tiempo en las mañanas—le explico antes de recordar su experimento—pero simplemente todo salió mal y me pase una hora llenándome la boca de agua para quitar el mal sabor

Otoya escucho que alguien intentaba no reírse y observo como la chica se tapaba la boca con una mano, al parecer debatiéndose mentalmente si reírse libremente o aguantar las ganas. Oyuky simplemente encontró divertido aquella simple historia por parte de Otoya e intentaba no reírse al imaginar a un despeinado y adormilado pelirrojo haciendo muecas de desagrado por mezclar pasta de dientes con enjuague bucal. El simplemente se quedó asombrado de escuchar por primera vez la pequeña risita que escapo de los labios de la chica, le pareció adorable de alguna forma y se emocionó de ser el, quien la hiciera reírse por un momento.

—Ya—se dijo Oyuky mientras se recomponía y volvía a mostrarse seria—Dime que tenemos otro lugar a donde ir—le pidió al chico

—Solo me queda ir a la habitación de Masa para poder preguntarle—le dijo sin hacer comentario de lo que paso unos minutos atrás—puede que su compañero también este en la habitación, deberíamos preguntarle también a el

— ¿Y quién es su compañero? —le pregunto

* * *

—Debe ser una broma—murmuro con un leve tic nervioso en el parpado derecho

Ambos se encontraban en la habitación que pertenecía a Masato y, para su desgracia, a Ren. Mientras que Otoya se encontraba explicándole a Ren su problema y que el chico de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada hacia donde ella estaba parada, se dedicó a observar la interesante habitación que compartían.

Jamás en su vida creyó que en una sola habitación se pudieran combinar dos estilos culturales tan distintos, por un lado, Masato que tenía su parte de la habitación al estilo japonés tradicional, incluso el chico estaba vestido con un yukata, mientras practicaba caligrafía. Por otro lado, Ren tenía la parte de la habitación decorada al estilo occidental y una cama bastante cómoda por lo que se apreciaba al estar tumbado en esta. También llego a preguntarse a sí misma, el cómo podían llegar a compartir una habitación sin matarse entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo hacer las letras? —pregunto Ren, por fin prestando real atención a Otoya

—Me preguntaba cómo lo haces, Ren

—Mira—le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba la revista en la cama—yo vivo para amar a las hermosas damas—tomo un dardo de una mesa—así que todas las palabras que salen de mi boca son canciones de amor—camino por el lado de su habitación—Susurro palabras de amor—continuo—y nunca dejo escapar...—preparo el dardo que lanzo dando al objetivo de lleno—...a mi presa—termino para observar a Oyuky con media sonrisa

— ¡No sé lo que quieres decir! —interrumpió Otoya con las manos en la cabeza y logrando fastidiar a Ren por interrumpir su pelea de miradas con la chica

— ¡N-nadie sabe! —Negó Oyuky, con cierto desagrado al entender que Ren le lanzaba una indirecta mientras hablaba con Otoya—Lo que dijiste no tiene el más mínimo sentido. De seguro se te acaba de ocurrir ahora mismo esas estupideces

Masato seguía en lo suyo cuando Otoya y Oyuky lo observaron cómo su última esperanza para salir del bloqueo que ambos tenían. Se movieron a la parte de la habitación del chico, sentándose en el suelo, a falta de asientos en esa parte de la habitación.

—Masa, eres la única persona con quien podemos contar. ¡Ayúdanos!—pidió desesperado

—Hijirikawa—pidió Oyuky, rogando no solo por la ayuda, sino para marcharse rápido de la habitación porque ya estaba cansada de que Ren la siguiera observando

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Masato no les dirigió la palabra, sino que seguía escribiendo en una hoja y tras perder toda la paciencia al punto de marcharse, él les entrego la hoja. Ambos pensaron que posiblemente les había hecho una lista de consejos para el bloqueo, pero simplemente encontraron una única frase escrita en el papel. _"Preso del corazón"_ fue lo único que decía.

—Eres muy peculiar para seguirte—dijo Otoya comenzando a derramar gruesas lágrimas

—Yo no...—ella mantuvo una expresión neutra mientras hablaba con el chico—realmente no puedo entender que pasa por tu cabeza, Hijirikawa

La idea de pedir consejos o ayuda para la canción de Otoya había fallado por completo o más bien había sido una total pérdida de tiempo para ambos.

* * *

Al día siguiente y tras terminar las clases, de nuevo estaban reunidos en la sala de música, en completo silencio. Oyuky sentada frente al piano, comenzó a tocar cualquier cosa que se le ocurrió, mientras Otoya seguía buscando una letra para la melodía que aún no se hacía. Por un momento, la chica se quedó pensando en algo y una melodía que escucho en sus sueños apareció, comenzó a tocarla mientras recordaba cómo iba, y en segundos tenía ya algo vago de una melodía.

La habitación quedo en silencio mientras dejaba de tocar.

—La encontré—susurro para sí misma

—Es una melodía agradable

— ¡Ah! —grito levantándose del piano con rapidez y cayendo al suelo al chocar su pie con su propia mochila que estaba a un lado del asiento del piano

— ¡Minami!—Otoya dejo su cuaderno y se levantó para ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie

—E-estoy bien—dijo dejándose ayudar y colocándose los lentes que se habían inclinado hacia adelante en su rostro—solo me olvidé que estabas aquí, tan concentrada estaba que cuando me hablaste, pues reaccioné así de bien—dijo con cierta vergüenza

—Perdón, pero me gusta esa canción que tocaste—le dijo rápidamente—de alguna manera me llego hasta aquí—señalo su corazón

—Solo fue algo que recordé, una melodía que apareció en mi cabeza. Creo que podemos hacer la melodía si te parece bien...

—Es una hermosa melodía

— ¿Estas satisfecho con eso? —le pregunto con cierta duda de si era buena idea continuar con aquella melodía

— ¡Estoy feliz con eso! —aseguro Otoya—mientras estabas tocado, de alguna manera me inspiro a escribir algo—le mostro su cuaderno—Escucha esto... _Llevados en esta melodía_... _Que ha sido creada por los dos_... _parece como si el futuro esta sobrepuesto con el día de hoy...—_ canto

— Son buenas letras—asintió con aprobación

—Por fin eh comprendido que después de todo, la habilidad es necesaria para poder expresar sentimientos

—A buena hora lo entendiste—dijo, aunque esta vez sin ninguna especie de malicia o burla cruel en sus palabras

—Minami... ¿recuerdas que te dije que te me hacías conocida?

—Ah sí, algo me dijiste cuando nos vimos por primera vez. ¿Pero porque me vienes con eso ahora?

—Yo te recuerdo del día del examen—le dijo en calma—tuviste problemas para entrar cuando se te acabo el tiempo, estabas peleando con los guardias de la puerta—eso le hizo recordar a la chica, ese desastroso día y que solo logro entrar porque hicieron una excepción con ella—Luego te vi en el examen—siguió—Recuerdo que cuando te vi, me dije "Hey, esa chica no se rindió para poder hacer este examen. Ella es increíble"

—Bueno, ese día tuve mala suerte—comento Oyuky con una mano en la barbilla—me desperté tarde, no había agua caliente para ducharme, me quede sin desayunar, olvide ponerme un abrigo más grueso contra el frio, un auto casi me arrolla, llegue tarde y casi me echan de una patada en la entrada por armar escándalo—enumero

—E-en todo caso—dijo Otoya con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien—Me diste fuerzas, porque estaba muy nervioso ese día y al final logre entrar a la academia. Así que gracias Minami, por ayudarme

— Tu realmente sabes que no hice nada ¿verdad? —Le pregunto cruzándose de brazos—llegaste tu solo hasta aquí, así que continua con tu buen trabajo y no te rindas Ittoki

— ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos juntos, Minami Oyuky? —le pregunto mientras le tendía la mano

—Muy bien, Ittoki Otoya, adelante entonces—ella correspondió al apretón de manos, cerrando un trato

 _Llevados en esta melodía que ha sido creada por los dos_

 _Parece como si el futuro esta sobrepuesto como el día de hoy_

 _Con firmeza sin cambiar, como esta frase_

 _Yo no quiero dejar pasar esto_

—Bien—hablo Oyuky, mientras se encontraba sentada en un pupitre vacío del salón de música—creo que al fin está terminada, ¿Qué te parece? —le paso la partitura al pelirrojo

— ¡Fantástico Minami! —asintió Otoya mientras leía la partitura

—Bien, creo que ya podemos empezar a practicar con la música y tus letras, ¿no?

Otoya asintió mientras tomaba su guitarra y ella se sentaba en el piano.

 _"Minami...eh puesto mis sentimientos por ti en esta canción"_

 _Nosotros dos que hemos tropezado_

 _Y caído continuamente hacia el mañana_

 _Si tú no estás aquí_

 _Incluso las cosas que están delante de mi están llenas de ruido_

 _Vamos a pedirle a dios que detenga el tiempo_

 _Time Leap & Feed Back_

 _Diablos_

 _Aunque ya eh dejado salir un suspiro_

 _Yo no puedo apartarme, yo no me apartare_

 _De tus ojos_

 _Con una sonrisa a toda velocidad_

 _Vamos a dirigirnos hacia el mañana_

 _¡Haz una señal de paz de 1000% en tu espíritu!_

 _Yo lo diré esta vez, esa frase de dos palabras_

 _Mi corazón no puede hacer nada más que volar..._

 _Estoy cautivado contigo_

La semana iba pasando rápidamente, pero cada tarde se metían en el salón de música a que Otoya practicara la canción para su recuperación en la prueba de grabación. Ellos se quedaban allí hasta que anochecía y solo cuando Ringo o Hyuga aparecían para pedirles que se retiraran, ellos no se movían del lugar.

Durante esa semana, pasaron cada día juntos, simplemente Oyuky lo hacía para ayudar a Otoya y no se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo había comenzado a verla con otros ojos mientras pasaban los días juntos a cada hora libre.

 _Algunas veces nosotros sonreímos_

 _Y algunas veces peleamos_

 _¡Vamos a buscar ese sonido!_

 _Nosotros debemos encontrarlo por casualidad_

 _¡Esta música verdadera es solo para nosotros dos!_

 _¡Es tan emocionante!_

 _No importa cuán pequeño pueda ser_

 _Haz tu canción y cree en ella, ¡eso es!_

 _Con los recuerdos que hemos hecho_

 _Si se trata de nosotros dos_

 _¡Cualquier cosa puede convertirse en canción!_

 _Comenzaremos a correr desde aquí_

 _Incluso si somos torpes está bien_

 _Después de que aclare_

 _¡Has una señal de paz al buen clima!_

 _¡Crucemos por el mundo, y tal vez el universo!_

 _¿No estamos conectados por el rock?_

 _¡Cree en mí!_

Y por fin llego el día en que Otoya dio nuevamente la prueba. A diferencia de la primera vez que lo hizo, ahora se mostraba más confiado mientras cantaba su nueva canción que había hecho junto con Oyuky.

Afuera de la cabina se encontraban Oyuky, Ringo y Hyuga escuchando al chico cantar.

— ¡A cambiado muchísimo en una semana! —se alegró Ringo por el gran cambio de su alumno

—Seguir la letra de la canción no lo es todo—dijo Hyuga—el seguirá cambiando aún más...

 _Nosotros decidiremos el escenario_

 _¡Solo para los dos haz una señal de paz!_

 _Con una sonrisa a toda velocidad_

 _Vamos a dirigirnos hacia el mañana_

 _¡Has una señal de paz de 1000% en tu espíritu!_

 _Yo lo diré esta vez, esa frase de dos palabras_

 _Mi corazón no puede hacer nada más que volar..._

Otoya dirigió su mirada hacia el cristal de la cabina, observando como Ringo y Hyuga hablaban entre ellos mientras el cantaba, luego vio a Oyuky, la cual dirigió su mirada hacia él, al darse cuenta de que le observaba. La chica hizo un signo de victoria, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa para indicarle que todo iba perfecto. Otoya se sonrojo un poco al ver de nuevo su sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en la canción.

 _Estos sentimientos...están desbordados_

 _Voy a hacer mi mañana contigo_

— ¡Lo hicimos genial! —dijo Otoya, una vez que se encontraron afuera del edificio de clases

—Tranquilo, aún faltan los resultados—le dijo Oyuky mientras se sentaban en un banco del jardín—al fin podemos descansar

—Era muy hermosa—hablo Otoya tras sentarse a su lado en el banco—tienes talento para componer Minami

—Gracias, y tú tienes una hermosa voz—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que logro sonrojar al chico

—No pensaba que podía cantar de esa forma, gracias por todo—dijo mientras le tomaba las manos y se sorprendió— ¡Minami tienes las manos frías! —se alarmo al sentir la piel fría de la chica

— ¿De verdad? —le pregunto en calma

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás enferma o tienes frio?

—No, creo que se debe a que estaba nerviosa

—¿Estabas nerviosa por mí? —pregunto con cierta alegría de que ella pensara en el

—Bueno, pues si...—le dijo mirando extrañada las caricias en sus manos, aunque no las aparto como usualmente haría— ¿supongo que era por eso? —levanto la ceja interrogante

—Oye Minami ¿puedo llamarte de una forma diferente?

— ¿Diferente cómo?

—Quiero llamarte Oyuky—y le beso los nudillos de ambas manos para sorpresa de ella

Y en aquel momento paso una avioneta que estaba siendo conducida por el mismísimo director Saotome. La avioneta volaba algo bajo por el campus y se pudo ver perfectamente como en la cola de la avioneta estaba colgando un cartel que decía "Está prohibido enamorarse". La avioneta dio un par de vueltas alrededor de donde ellos estaban y después desapareció tras una de las torres del colegio, dejando completamente mudos a ambos, por la forma tan excéntrica de recordarles a todos sobre la regla más importante de la escuela.

—Incluso nos vigila desde el cielo—negó Oyuky mientras se llevaba la palma de su mano a la frente—este tipo es increíble, pero en el mal sentido

—Más bien creo que nos estaba espiando—dijo algo asustado por eso aquella idea que tuvo—y esta era mi oportunidad

— ¿Tu qué? —le pregunto la chica

— ¡Nada! —Dijo algo nervioso

—¡Otoya-kun! ¡Minami-san! —grito Natsuki, quien corrió hasta llegar a donde estaban sentados

Detrás del chico venían Syo, Ren y Masato. Todos se acercaron al banco para felicitar al pelirrojo por haber logrado cantar y a Oyuky por haber ayudado a Otoya a hacer una nueva canción que presentar. Mientras que Otoya se sentía avergonzado por los cumplidos de Natsuki y las palabras de ánimo de Syo; Oyuky oculto muy bien que los halagos de todos estaban alimentando su escondido ego.

—Y para celebrar esto, eh traído un pastel que hice anoche—dijo Natsuki y les mostró al grupo lo que parecía el intento de un pastel

Syo, Masato y Oyuky reaccionaron a la defensiva en cuanto vieron el pastel del chico, por lo que solo Otoya y Ren se acercaron a ver dicha creación del más alto del grupo.

—No me pienso comer eso—murmuro Oyuky

—Siendo sincero, yo tampoco—hablo Masato en voz baja

—Hacen bien, muy bien—les dijo Syo a ambos y les dio una palmada en la espalda—hay que eliminar esa abominación de la comida cuanto antes

Antes de que Oyuky se negara a participar en una misión imposible, alguien rodeo sus hombros con un brazo y sintió la sedosa voz de Ren en su oído derecho.

—Bueno Lady, ¿Qué te gustaría como premio por tu gran trabajo? —le pregunto el chico, sin notar como una sombra oscura se posaba en la mirada de la chica—¿te gustaría que te lleve a cenar a algún lado para celebrarlo?

—Ittoki, dame una mano aquí—pidió la chica con los dientes apretados

—¡Ren, no, aléjate de ella ahora! —el chico separo a Ren de Oyuky, evitando una muerte innecesaria—a Oyuky no le gusta que la toquen. ¡No la toques que lo odia!

—¿Oyuky? —pregunto Syo antes de caer en la cuenta de que ese era el nombre de pila de la chica—¿desde cuándo se llaman por sus nombres?

—¿Nos perdimos de algo durante su semana juntos? —pregunto Ren en cuanto escucho lo que dijo Syo

—¡Que envidia, Otoya-kun ya es amigo íntimo de Minami-san! —dijo Natsuki con un puchero

—¿Íntimos? —pregunto Masato con sorpresa

—¿Tanto así están ahora? —pregunto Syo

—No me esperaba eso de ti, Ikki—le dijo Ren

Otoya no encontraba un momento para poder hablar y defenderse para que no exageraran con el asunto, pero pudo notar que Oyuky no se sentía para nada cómoda en la actual situación. En ese momento recordó una de las cosas que pudo aprender sobre la forma de comportarse de ella y se dio cuenta de que era lo que la tenía tan mal en aquel instante. Rápidamente tomo la mano de la chica y comenzó a correr por el camino que llevaba al lago del colegio.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Otoya con los demás, mientras corría con la chica—¡A Oyuky no le gusta estar rodeada de mucha gente, así que me la llevo a un lugar más tranquilo! ¡Adiós!

—¡Esperen, Otoya-kun y Minami-san! ¡No han probado el pastel! —grito Natsuki antes de comenzar a seguirlos

—Así que esto empieza así, ¿eh Ikki?—murmuro Ren con cierta rivalidad brillando en sus ojos—No te creas que te daré tan fácil a mi preciado objetivo—y comenzó a correr para alcanzar al dúo

Así que solo quedaron Syo y Masato en el lugar, aunque tras verse un momento, decidieron que era mejor ir tras sus compañeros antes de que armaran algún escándalo en el campus de la escuela.

— _"Supongo que todo está bien ahora, ¿no?_ —pensó Oyuky mientras se dejaba arrastrar en silencio y escuchando como los llamaban los demás— _Ittoki ya paso el examen, así que eso que me molestaba ya se fue. Puedo continuar con mi vida ahora, ¿no?"_

 _Continuara..._


	5. Problemas en silencio

**Capitulo 5: Problemas en silencio**

Masato comenzaba a preocuparse de sí mismo por una simple razón y era que no podía dejar de observar a Oyuky, quien se encontraba en el jardín cercano al edificio de clases, practicando una canción. Si bien, solo estaba llegando más temprano de lo usual a clases ese día, no había contado con ver a la chica en aquel lugar y menos que estuviera cantando desde tan temprano.

 _¿Este escenario tambaleándose sólo una ilusión? Ah..._

Y el problema venia que desde que la chica comenzó a cantar, el simplemente no se había movido de su lugar para poder escucharla. Quedándose en uno de los caminos del jardín con la mirada sobre ella, como cada vez que se la encontraba desde que comenzó el año en la academia y eso era preocupante para él.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto así de vigilante al nivel de Ittoki Otoya?

Aunque, posiblemente, todo se debiera a los rumores que escucho sobre que Jinguji tenía a la chica fijada como un objetivo con el que quería salir a como diera lugar. Por lo que simplemente él estaba cuidando desde la distancia a Oyuky, porque conocía perfectamente a Jinguji, sabiendo que él jamás tomaría enserio a ninguna chica y ella no sería la excepción.

Y lo que menos quería, era que justamente dañara a Oyuky.

 _Observé con mis ojos vacíos_

 _A las luces y colores tenues, y las líneas borrosas_

 _En la distancia, los ecos de las campanadas_

 _La niebla que se desvanece en la mañana_

.

 _Extendí mi mano,_

 _Incapaz de sentir algo_

 _¿Dónde es este lugar?_

 _¿Todavía no he comenzado a despertar?_

Otoya venía acompañado de Natsuki y Syo, estaba camino hacia el edificio de clases como todas las mañanas. Claro que no faltaba que el más alto comenzara a molestar, enseñándole al pelirrojo las fotos que había tomado de su compañero, a quien obligo a ponerse un suéter tejido con la imagen de un pollito.

— ¡¿Quieres parar de mostrar esas cosas?! —Syo estaba harto y se lo hizo saber a los gritos

— ¡Aw pero te ves tan lindo Syo-chan! —se excusó Natsuki

— ¡Yo no quiero verme lindo, soy un hombre idiota! —le recordó — ¡Y ni se te ocurra mostrarle esas ridículas fotos a alguien más, porque si lo haces…!

Otoya solo estaba sonriendo algo nervioso al ver la pelea de ambos compañeros. Tras unos momentos, pudo escuchar la ya conocida voz de su amiga, la cual estaba cantando en los jardines aquella mañana y no fue el único que se quedó callado para escucharla.

 _Despierta_

 _Ahora, con la luz del sol que golpea mi mejilla_

 _Tentada por una cálida brisa_

 _Al otro lado de la ventana_

 _"no entiendo... Ah..."_

 _Una pequeña voz golpea en la puerta aún cerrada_

 _Más allá de mi consciencia_

 _Le recuerdo algo a mi mente_

—De nuevo está practicando aquí—comento Otoya antes de seguir caminando con la idea de saludar a su amiga—Oyuky, buenos...

— ¡Minami-san, buenos días!—Natsuki se le adelanto y salto sobre la distraída chica, encerrándola en un abrazo de oso

O más bien era el abrazo de muerte que te llegaba a dar una anaconda porque le estaba quebrando los huesos con su fuerza, notándose también que estaba sufriendo por la falta de aire al ponerse todo su rostro de un no sano color rojo. Al ver que algo andaba mal en el abrazo del chico, Syo y Otoya fueron al rescate de Oyuky, logrando separarlos sin problema alguno.

— ¡¿Qué te eh dicho sobre abrazar a la gente como si nada?! —Le regaño Syo— ¡no controlas tu fuerza! ¡Mira como la dejaste! —señalo a la nueva víctima del chico

Oyuky se encontraba semi desmayada en los brazos del pelirrojo, quien había tomado su cuaderno para darle aire y que se recuperara mientras le llamaba al mundo de los vivos una vez más. Tras unos minutos de tomar aire con exageración, ella por fin se puso de pie por cuenta propia, acomodándose el uniforme que se había arrugado durante el ataque amoroso de Natsuki.

—Buenos días—saludo con cierto resentimiento y se acomodó los lentes que se habían torcido en su rostro—para la próxima, Shinomiya, un simple "Hola" bastara

—Lo siento—se disculpó—pero es que te veías tan linda cuando estabas cantando, que no pude resistirme y tenía que abrazarte—prácticamente el chico desprendía un aura de inocencia pura mientras decía aquello y sus compañeros solo lo observaron sin saber que decir

—¿Gracias? —le dijo ella y agrego mirando a Otoya—¿qué hacen tan temprano?

—Íbamos de camino a la escuela cuando te vimos cantar—decidió responder Syo, aunque la pregunta fue para el pelirrojo—…no lo haces tan mal—agrego

—Gracias Chibi-chibi

— ¡No me digas chibi! —le grito

Oyuky rodo los ojos al ver el temperamento de Syo, pero no se iba a detener de decirle aquel apodo, si aún seguía divirtiéndole el hecho de que se enojara. Mientras Natsuki intentaba calmar a Syo que estaba rumeando por el apodo, ella miro hacia otro de los caminos del jardín creyendo haber visto a alguien antes de que Otoya le hablara. Ignoraba que Masato había estado allí, escuchándola cantar antes de la llegada de los chicos.

—Oyuky ¿Almorzamos juntos? —pregunto Otoya

—Aunque te diga que no, vendrás a buscarme—le recordó ella—así que no sé porque me sigues preguntando

—Solo espero que algún día me digas que si de buena gana—admitió con un puchero

—Sigue esperando—se miró las uñas pintadas de blanco—será una larga espera, Ittoki

—Oyuky—se quejó el chico—te eh dicho que me llames Otoya

—¿Y quién es Otoya?—pregunto con burla

—Yo soy Otoya

—¿Te llamas Otoya?

—¡Si!

—Pues felicidades por tu nombre—dijo con cierta diversión

—¡Oyuky!

—Saben, nosotros seguimos aquí—hablo Syo, quien estaba parado frente a ellos, observándolos de brazos cruzados

—Vaya—dijo ella con cierta sorpresa—perdona, pero eres tan bajito que me olvide de tu existencia

—Te odio—gruño el chico con una vena palpitando en su frente

—Yo también te quiero, Kurusu—se burló dándole un guiño

—¡No hagas eso! —le grito sintiéndose avergonzado por parecerle linda la forma en que le guiño el ojo

Mientras pasaba esto, Natsuki se había dedicado a tomar algunas fotos a ambos desde distintos ángulos, hasta que Otoya se le acerco a preguntarle que hacía en esos momentos.

—Syo-chan y Minami-san son tan lindos juntos que no puedo evitar tomarles fotos—le explico al pelirrojo

—Claro—una gotita de sudor le resbalo por la mejilla. El vio como Oyuky se daba la vuelta, ignorando a Syo y tomaba su bolso del banco del jardín—¿A dónde vas, Oyuky?—le pregunto al verla irse por el camino sin decir nada

—Debo entregar estas letras a Hyuga-sensei antes de que empiecen las clases—termino por explicarle al chico

—Espera, vamos contigo—le dijo Otoya

—No hace falta—hablo con firmeza—necesito estar sola por un rato. ¿Lo entiendes, Ittoki?

Otoya termino por dejarla marcharse sola y se contuvo de no ir tras ella como en otras ocasiones. Natsuki saludo a la chica hasta que se marchó y Syo solo se cruzó de brazos, calmándose tras las burlas de su compañera. Ninguno de los tres se imaginó lo que iba a suceder por haberla dejado sola esa mañana.

* * *

Syo se encontraba sentado en su pupitre y hojeaba una revista del mundo del espectáculo, no encontró nada interesante o que llamara su atención para leer. Termino por levantar la mirada de la revista para ver si encontraba algo que lo entretuviera hasta que iniciaran las clases del día y así pudo notar que Ren estaba completamente solo en su pupitre. Usualmente estaba acostumbrado a ver un cierto grupo de chicas a su alrededor antes de las clases, pero ese día estaba en completa paz.

— ¿Qué no te acosan las chicas a esta hora?—termino por preguntarle

—No tengo idea—se hizo el desentendido ante la pregunta, pero agrego—aunque me es más fácil que no me estorben la vista, quiero ver a lady llegar

Syo bufo antes de devolver su mirada a la revista e ignorando a su compañero. Aunque por un minuto su mirada fue hacia el asiento de su compañera, quien aún no llegaba al salón y faltaba pocos minutos para el inicio de las clases. Se pregunto cómo era posible que ella no estuviera ya en su lugar, si había entrado primero en el edificio.

Oyuky no tenía ninguna gana de entrar al salón de clases, estando escondida y pensándolo por mucho rato, se dio cuenta de que no podía faltar a las clases a menos de que estuviera realmente enferma y para eso debería ir a la enfermería, pero si iba a dicho lugar...sabrían que era lo que tenía. Espero hasta que por fin toco la campana que daba inicio al día de clases, tomando coraje y caminando rápidamente hacia su salón, entro con el conocimiento de que estaba siendo observada por todos sus compañeros. Ella se sentó en su lugar sin importarle que se haya levantado murmullos por su aparición en aquel estado.

Syo guardo la revista que estaba leyendo y miro al pupitre de Oyuky. Vio que la chica había llegado por fin, pero estaba sosteniendo un pañuelo que estaba manchado de sangre.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te paso, Minami?!

—Nada—dijo ahogando su voz con el pañuelo

— ¿A ti te parece que eso no es nada? —le pregunto Ren, quien se había levantado de su lugar y se agacho para verla— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Me caí de las escaleras cuando venía al salón—explico en calma—me di contra el escalón y me lastimo

— ¿Enserio?

—Pues sí, ¿qué otra cosa pudo pasarme? —pregunto con desinterés

—Muy bien, todo mundo a sus lugares—hablo Hyuga en cuanto entro al salón, ignorando el alboroto que se había armado

—Hyuga-sensei—hablo Syo, alzando la mano para que le viera—Minami se lastimo

—¿Como? —termino por acercarse hasta el lugar y en silencio observo a la chica—deja me ver eso, Minami—dijo obligándola a quitarse el pañuelo de la cara

Tanto Hyuga como Syo y Ren observaron que, además de la nariz rota, su labio superior estaba partido. Ella se volvió a colocar el pañuelo para esconder sus heridas, algo incomoda por haber tenido que mostrar sus recientes lastimaduras.

—¿Que sucedió, Minami?

—Un accidente en las escaleras—fue la única respuesta que le dio—estoy bien—agrego

—Ve a la enfermería a que te curen las heridas—ordeno Hyuga a su alumna

La chica asintió en silencio y aun con el pañuelo escondiendo sus heridas, se fue hacia la enfermería mientras Hyuga comenzaba a dar la clase de ese día. Syo y Ren fueron a sentarse en sus lugares, pero mientras el profesor estaba dándoles la espalda para escribir algo, ellos se hablaron un momento.

—Tu tampoco piensas que fue una caída, ¿verdad?—le pregunto Syo—no parece ser de la clase de chicas que son torpes

—Claro que no—negó con cierta seriedad en sus palabras—está claro de que ella estaba mintiendo. Alguien la ha golpeado—declaro el chico

Después de aquello, siguieron tres días consecutivos en los que la chica termino sufriendo variados "accidentes" durante las horas de clase, terminando con algunos moretones en el rostro, piernas y brazos cubiertos con algunas vendas hasta la altura de las muñecas. La reciente torpeza de Oyuky para caerse de las escaleras, darse la cara contra la puertas y caerse al suelo por correr de un lado a otro, comenzaron a volverse muy sospechosas para algunos. Pero nadie podía hacer o decir algo para negar las historias de la chica sobre sus golpes, ya que nunca había nadie cerca de ella cuando esto sucedía.

Al final, Ren y Syo lograron reunirse de pura casualidad con Otoya, Natsuki y Masato en la biblioteca, contándoles sus sospechas por los golpes y moretones de Oyuky.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Otoya y Natsuki alzaron la voz cuando les comentaron aquello que creían era la causa de los golpes

Varios estudiantes de la biblioteca les mandaron callar por haber levantado la voz y tuvieron que disculparse antes de volver a centrarse en cierto problema.

— ¿Entonces alguien está lastimando a Minami-san? — Natsuki se mostró preocupado por aquel asunto, ya que se le estaba haciendo extraño el ver tantos moretones en el rostro de la chica

—Sí, pero ella insiste en que es a causa de su torpeza que le pasan esos accidentes—comento Syo

—Incluso Ryuga-san está sospechando de sus mentiras—les dijo Ren—además de que nadie esta con ella o es testigo de cuando sufre sus "accidentes"

—P-pero sigo sin entender—hablo Otoya entre confundido y preocupado por su amiga— ¿Por qué alguien estaría lastimando a Oyuky? Ella casi siempre está sola y no se mete con nadie

— ¿Sera que Minami-san es muy tranquila y no sabe defenderse? ¿por eso la estarán atacando?—Natsuki dijo aquello con cierta duda

—Si sabe defenderse—Syo lo decía porque la había visto muchas veces defenderse de ataques verbales por parte de sus compañeros, aunque se dio cuenta de lo obvio—es verdad, tal vez de las burlas y demás puede defenderse, pero no creo que sepa pelear

— ¿Quién no sabe pelear, Chibi-chibi?

Los cinco chicos dieron un pequeño salto por la sorpresa de escuchar la voz de Oyuky, resultaba ser que ella estaba sentada justamente al lado de Syo, escribiendo en un cuaderno de tapa azul. Su aspecto no era el mejor de todos, ya que tenía algunos moretones oscurecidos en la mejilla, mentón y el ojo izquierdo. La herida de su labio que había cicatrizado, estaba nuevamente abierta por un accidente aquella mañana y sus manos tenían algunos raspones.

— ¿Los asuste? —pregunto con cierta diversión en su tono de voz y alzo la mirada para verlos

—Cualquiera se asustaría si te apareces sin avisar—se quejó Syo

— ¿Qué haces aquí, lady? —le pregunto Ren

—La pregunta debería ser para ti Jinguji, creí que a esta hora estarías vagando por la academia en vez de estudiar como un buen alumno—se burló la chica—pero si otro me pregunta, le respondería que vine a buscar un libro para hacer la tarea

—Ah…claro—asintió Otoya

—Pero ¿de quién hablaban que no tiene fuerza? —insistió en preguntar

—De nadie importante—dijo Natsuki

—Sí, solo comentarios sin sentido—Otoya intento quitarle importancia al hecho de que nuevamente hablaban de ella—Nada para que te preocupes

—Hum…—ella pareció inconforme y su mirada se paseó de uno a otro, pero se detuvo en medio de ambos chicos, justamente cerca de una estantería se encontraba observándola una chica que reconoció al instante. Se levanto de golpe de la silla, dejando que esta cayera al suelo y causara que muchos alumnos la mandaran a callar— ¡Solo se cayó una silla y a cualquiera le pasa! —Se quejo Oyuky y le saco la lengua a algunos—ya tengo que irme—dijo sin más, abandonando la mesa, dejando la silla tirada y el libro que debía llevarse

—Oyuky dejaste el libro—llamo Otoya pero no le escucho

—Que desastre es esa chica—negó Syo, quien coloco la silla en su lugar— ¿Por qué hizo eso de la nada?

—Vio algo que la asusto—hablo por fin Masato, haciéndose notar en el grupo—había alguien entre las estanterías o eso me pareció ver

— Masa, eso debiste decirlo antes—le dijo Otoya antes de ponerse de pie e ir a investigar donde señalo el chico

Aunque no vio a nadie cerca de las estanterías, si noto que había unos libros que se cayeron al suelo. Termino colocando los libros nuevamente en su lugar y volvió con su grupo para escuchar de que hablaban.

— ¿…acosada? —pregunto Syo

— ¿Qué? —se volvió a sentar, interrogando con la mirada a todos—¿de qué me perdí?

—Hijirikawa dijo que lady está siendo víctima de acoso escolar

—¿Es eso? —pregunto con preocupación

—Sucede seguido—hablo Masato al grupo—algo me dice que deben ser de su clase quienes la están lastimando

—Deberíamos preguntarle a Minami-san si…

—No dirá nada, Shinomiya. Hasta que ella no quiera hablar sobre quienes la están lastimando, no se podrá hacer nada

—No me vengas con estas cosas—Syo se recostó en su silla—esta chica solo tiene problemas y problemas cada semana

—Iré a buscarla—dijo Otoya con preocupación

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunto Ren

—Es posible que si se queda sola, vuelvan a lastimarla. ¡Y no puedo permitir que lastimen a Oyuky!

— ¡YA CALLENSE! —gritaron los que estaban en las mesas de la biblioteca

—L-lo siento—se disculpó Otoya, sintiéndose avergonzado de que le gritaran

* * *

Oyuky iba de forma apresurada por el camino de los dormitorios, de vez en cuando se detenía para ver a todos lados y luego seguía su rápida caminata. Todo esto era porque había visto a esa chica en la biblioteca, vigilándola seguramente para ver que estaba haciendo esa tarde.

Realmente no tenía una clara idea de porqué de la nada, ese día que estaba por entregar sus letras para una canción a Hyuga-sensei, esa chica y sus dos amigas se le terminaron acercando antes de que entrara a la escuela, obligándola a moverse junto con ellas hacia una zona menos transitada y recibir una amenaza de que dejara la academia. Ella no le tomo importancia a sus amenazas de que, si no lo hacía, le obligaría de alguna forma a dejarla y termino por recibir un puñetazo que logro hacerle sangrar la nariz, y partirle el labio.

Así comenzó la intimidación.

Se dio cuenta de que era un blanco fácil para ese grupo a causa de que pasaba casi todo el tiempo sola, lo cual les daba la oportunidad de causarle los varios golpes en su cuerpo y amenazarla para que se fuera de una vez de la academia. Dándose cuenta de esto, había decidido tener una táctica de moverse rápido o mantenerse en zonas llenas de personas, gente que fuera testigo si algo pasaba y hasta el momento no estaba dando mucho resultado ya que su nueva costumbre era siempre alejarse de todos, pagando su falta de cuidado con aquel nuevo moretón en su ojo.

Ella era realmente obstinada en no pedir ayuda para aquella situación. Pensaba que esto era una especie de prueba que debía superar por cuenta propia, si quería seguir el camino de la música. Como si estuviera recibiendo una segunda oportunidad de, esta vez, no dejarse vencer por los que estaban a su alrededor, incluso el dejar a la vista sus moretones era una especie de mensaje de que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente u a ocultar con miedo y vergüenza por culpa de ellas.

Cuando por fin se encontró segura dentro del hall del dormitorio femenino, se encontró con una chica que estaba recogiendo un reguero de partituras, lápices y cuadernos por el lugar. No había nadie a su alrededor, por lo que estaba haciendo aquella tarea por si sola de espaldas, por lo que Oyuky tomo una de las partituras sueltas para leer lo que contenía mientras la chica estaba distraída. No le pareció nada mal lo que estuviera componiendo, solo que le hacía falta algunos cambios y arreglos en los tiempos de la partitura que tenía en sus manos.

—Oye—llamo a la chica quien se tenso

—¿S-si?—pregunto con la voz temblorosa

—Tu composición—le dijo mientras tomaba otra partitura suelta—es un desastre

—¡¿Eh?!—se dio la vuelta completamente aterrada

Ella observo a la chica de corta cabellera castaño oscuro que enmarcaba su rostro algo aniñado, con unos grandes y expresivos ojos color miel que parecían brillar por las lágrimas. La chica simplemente le observo aterrada al escucharla hablarle y apretó en sus manos las hojas que había reunido...por un momento sintió que estaba viendo alguna especie de fantasma, si se le podía llamar así al verla de frente y recordarle tanto a ella misma.

—Tu idea se ve claramente, pero veo que no puedes buscar un ritmo apropiado. Todo parece tan acelerado para una canción de ritmo suave—siguió diciéndole e ignorando la cara de sorpresa de la chica

—Y-yo... ¿cómo supiste que buscaba...?—balbuceaba la castaña

—Lo sé y ya, no preguntes—le dijo con firmeza y la vio estremecerse de miedo. Ella se fijó en todo el piso del lugar que tenía esparcido sus cosas y volvió a ver a la castaña—déjame adivinar, a alguien le ha parecido gracioso regar tus cosas por el suelo y tu no le has reclamado nada, dejando que se fueran, ¿es así? —la vio chillar de sorpresa—sí, fue así—asintió al saber que tenía razón

—So-solo me asuste—dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger una lapicera con la imagen de un oso blanco—e-eran tres y...me asuste

—Pues vive con miedo—hablo de forma despectiva y dejo caer las hojas de partitura ante la mirada atónita de la castaña—y mejora tus composiciones—agrego

—¡E-espera!—la chica la freno al ponerse en su camino. Por un momento la miro a los ojos, pero después desvió la mirada al suelo y dijo—¿me...ayudas?

—No—negó secamente

—¡N-ni lo pensaste, ni titubeaste al decirlo! —se sorprendió

—No tengo porque pensarlo—dijo mientras rodeaba a la chica—simplemente digo lo que me da la gana aunque me traiga problemas. Vivo para mí y solo para mí, no me importan los demás o lo que me hagan

—¿P-por eso dejas que ellas te hagan esos moretones?—termino por preguntar

—¿Que demoños? —pregunto antes de observarla de nuevo—¿cómo sabes...?—esta vez la observo con cierta frialdad—¿eres amiga de ella, verdad?

—¡N-no, claro que no! —exclamo mientras negaba con la cabeza y las manos, dejando caer las hojas que junto—¡A-a mí también me molestan a veces! ¡S-solo por eso lo sé!

—Oh, que bien, eso me hace sentir mejor—murmuro con ironía

—¿Como?—la chica ladeo la cabeza

—Olvídalo. Por lo menos sé que no tienen un blanco fijo como pensé—dijo en voz alta

—¿Blanco fijo?

—¿Se te perdió algo? —pregunto bruscamente—sigue recogiendo tus cosas antes de que alguien más venga

La chica asintió para sorpresa de Oyuky y la vio volver a juntar todas sus cosas. Simplemente le dio una última mirada antes de seguir con su camino para regresar a su habitación, sintiendo mucho dolor en sus moretones cubiertos.

—¡Al fin paz!—dijo tras poner el seguro en la puerta

Kuppuru salió de abajo de la cama para recibir a su dueña, quien le dio una caricia entre las orejas antes de dejar el bolso que llevaba lleno de sus cuadernos de clases, quitarse la chaqueta de la escuela y los zapatos para quedar descalza por la habitación. Se acostó en la alfombra aun con el uniforme puesto y con Kuppuro, quien se recostó a su lado, dejando que ella lo acariciara en el cuello. Solamente buscaba un momento de paz tras el horrible día que paso, pero no sabía qué se iba a quedar dormida en el suelo de la habitación o que iba a tener una noche plagada de pesadillas continuas.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Oyuky parecía un zombi cuando salió de su habitación y bajo por las escaleras de los dormitorios hacia la salida. No solo el dormirse en el suelo le había causado despertar con calambres y dolores musculares, sino que además se tuvo que apresurar para planchar su arrugado uniforme antes de que comenzaran las clases. Y ni hablemos de la pesadilla que la despertó a las cinco de la mañana, impidiendo que volviera a dormirse en su cama.

—Comencé mal…—murmuro mientras se tapaba la boca para bostezar—oh bueno, no creo que esto empeore…—su voz se perdió cuando al abrir la puerta de salida del edificio de los dormitorios, se encontró cara a cara con Syo

—Minami—saludo el chico

—¡¿Pero qué?!—grito antes de tomar su bolso lleno de libros y pegarle al chico—¡Maldita sea, Chibi-chibi!

— ¡Para! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! —le grito mientras se protegía la cabeza

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces en la puerta del dormitorio femenino?! —le pregunto Oyuky

— ¡No me contestaste la pregunta! —se quejó Syo

— ¡Tú tampoco lo hiciste! —levanto el bolso de nuevo— ¡respóndeme o te noqueo! ¡Y créeme que soy capaz de hacerlo! —agrego como si quedara alguna duda de lo que era capaz de hacer

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Vine a acompañarte! —respondió mientras se protegía de nuevo la cabeza y se agachaba un poco. Tras unos segundos de esperar un golpe que jamás llego, pudo erguirse de nuevo y observar como la chica le estaba mirando con confusión e incredulidad por lo que había dicho—y… ¿qué pasa ahora?—pregunto algo incomodo

—No estoy interesada en ti—le respondió con expresión neutral

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamo— ¡dije acompañarte Minami! ¡No te estoy invitando a una cita! —sus mejillas se colorearon mientras lo decía

—Ya lo sé…solo quería ver cómo te ponías—le saco la lengua antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras

— ¡Oye! —se quejó mientras bajaba detrás de ella y luego se posicionaba a su lado mientras avanzaban por el camino—¿Qué te pasa?

—Me gusta caminar sola. No quiero compañía y menos de la tuya, Chibi-chibi

—Deja de llamarme Chibi-chibi—pidió con irritación por el apodo

—Discutiremos eso cuando crezcas un poco más

— ¡Tenemos la misma altura!

— ¿De verdad?... —le miro de pies a cabeza—pero no porque lleves sombrero cuenta como centímetros, ¿eso lo sabes?

— ¡Realmente eres molesta, Minami! —le grito completamente rojo de la ira

—Si lo soy… ¿Por qué no te alejas y ya? ¿Qué sentido tiene venir a acompañarme a clases, si sabes cómo soy?

—…bueno…pues…—lo pareció pensar un poco antes de hablar de nuevo—S-siempre estás sola Minami. ¿No tienes amigos? —pregunto evitando responder su pregunta

Ella solo negó en silencio y siguió caminando con la mirada al frente. Syo se sintió incomodo por aquel silenció y se preguntó a sí mismo por qué había decido levantarse más temprano que Natsuki e ir a terminar frente a la entrada de los dormitorios femeninos. Solo supo su respuesta cuando la mano de la chica se movió para apartarse un mechón de cabello de la cara, dejando ver los moretones en su mejilla.

— ¿Y qué diablos es Otoya para ti? —Pregunto de la nada, para su propia sorpresa y continuo— ¿Qué no son amigos?

—No—negó sin mas

— ¿Cómo qué no? —le llamaba la atención aquello cuando Otoya siempre se refería a ella como su amiga

—No somos amigos Kurusu. Ittoki es solo un compañero de escuela al que ayude con su prueba de grabación, nada más que eso

—Él dice que son amigos—insistió

—Supongo que Ittoki me considera su amiga, porque le ayude cuando dio la segunda prueba—admitió al darse cuenta de un pequeño error de cálculos—pero yo nunca dije que éramos amigos o acepte su amistad, así que no puedo decir que él sea mi amigo—se volvió a quedar en silencio

—Que rara eres, Minami—dijo al llegar a una conclusión por escuchar lo que dijo ella

—Me importa poco tu opinión, Chibi-chibi

Syo sintió la rabia que solo parecía presentarse cuando tenía cerca a la chica e iba a decirle algo, pero se quedó en silencio cuando le vio avanzar hacia un cantero de flores y tomar una piedra del tamaño de su mano, y volver la mirada a un gran árbol que había en el camino. Totalmente en blanco y sin nada que decir, observo como ella lanzaba aquella piedra hacia el árbol y abrió la boca por completo al ver como alguien terminaba de caer al suelo desde aquel enorme árbol.

— ¡¿Pero qué demoños…?!—Reacciono Syo al ver a su compañero, Ren en el suelo— ¡¿Pero que estabas haciendo Ren?! ¡¿Y cómo supo Minami que estabas allí?!—hablo mientras hacía gestos con sus manos

—…eso…mismo…me pregunto—hablo por fin, notándose el dolor en su voz tras caerse de aquel árbol

— ¿Eh? No lo sabía—admitió la chica, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y causando que ambos chicos le observaran interrogantes

— ¿Y cómo…?—preguntaba Ren

—Chibi-chibi me estaba molestando, y solo quería desahogar mi irritación en algo, fue pura casualidad el que estuvieras en el árbol—explico acomodándose los lentes con desinterés

— ¿Eh? —preguntaron los dos

—Y me estaba aburriendo—agrego

Si ya el intentar saber porque Oyuky actuaba de cierta forma en algunos momentos, un mayor misterio era saber cómo funcionaba la mente de la misteriosa estudiante de la clase S. Ella supo lo que ambos chicos debían de estar pensando, pero no le dio importancia e intento seguir su camino para llegar a la escuela.

Lo único que recordaba era que se dio vuelta y algo enorme la atrapo, comenzando a apretarla con una fuerza brutal mientras le sacudía de un lado a otro como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Estaba siendo asfixiada como presa de una anaconda que estaba por comérsela, pero en realidad se trataba de Natsuki y sus denominados "Abrazos" lo que le habían atacado.

— ¡No, Natsuki suéltala! —gritaron Syo y Otoya mientras salvaban una vez más a la chica

Ella termino siendo liberada, cayéndose hacia atrás por el mareo que le causo la falta de aire, para su suerte, tanto Ren como Masato terminaron atrapándola antes de que cayera al suelo y ambos chicos se observaron con cierta rivalidad mientras no soltaban a la aturdida chica.

—Oyuky ¿estás bien? —le pregunto Otoya mientras dejaba que Syo sermoneará al más alto del grupo

La chica reacciono al momento y se puso de pie, acomodándose la ropa y el cabello.

—Una vez más, Shinomiya—hablo con tono molesto—un simple "Hola" bastaba

—Lo siento, Minami-san—se disculpó el chico—pero es que te veías tan linda de espaldas que no pude evitarlo

— ¡Esa no es una excusa! —gritaron Oyuky, Syo y Otoya

— ¿Ah…no? —el chico pareció pensarlo y se inclinó un poco para ver a Oyuky—entonces supongo que solo porque eres linda, es que me gusta abrazarte—y le regalo una sonrisa

Oyuky se fue para atrás con sorpresa por lo que le dijo Natsuki y para ocultar un poco la vergüenza de recibir un alago tan sincero, se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda al grupo y tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.

—Te falta tacto, Shinomiya—fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir avanzando por el camino

— ¡Que linda! —dijo Natsuki mientras se colocaba a su lado

—Oye, pero ¿qué…? —a su derecha se encontraba Otoya, quien le sonrió como siempre— ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí? —pregunto mientras se detenía de nuevo y observaba a todos los chicos

—Ahora que lo dijo, es verdad—señalo Syo— ¿Por qué están aquí?

—Chibi-chibi, eso te incluye a ti ¿Qué hacen los cinco? —se cruzó de brazos y los observo a la espera de una respuesta

—Ah…solo vamos a clases—dijo Otoya con una risa nerviosa que intentaba ocultar el hecho de que estaba cuidando de su amiga

—Este camino va solo a los dormitorios de las chicas—les recordó—así que solo tengo una suposición de que hacen todos aquí y no me gusta para nada

—Eh bueno, eso se puede explicar—señalo Ren

—Cállate—le dijo Oyuky y siguió—los cinco están aquí porque… ¡quieren espiar a las chicas en los dormitorios!

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritaron

— ¡No, claro que no! —grito un ofendido Syo

— ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! —Otoya estaba totalmente rojo

— ¿Por qué querría espiar a las chicas? —pregunto Natsuki con inocencia

Masato solo negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, preguntándose porque a ella se le paso aquello por la cabeza.

—Hum…eso no se me había ocurrido antes—comento Ren y consiguiendo que todos lo observaran en silencio por lo que sonrió con burla al grupo

—Me voy a la escuela—fue todo lo que dijo Oyuky, antes de irse con rapidez del lugar

—" _No quiero estar cerca de estos chicos por más tiempo o comenzaran rumores" —_ pensó para sí misma

* * *

—" _Y…no me pude deshacer de ellos"_ —pensó mientras llegaban al salón de la clase S en compañía de los cinco chicos

—Debe ser un milagro Minami, no abriste la boca en todo el camino—dijo Syo mientras mantenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza y sonreía con burla hacia la chica

—No estoy de humor—murmuro

Sin despedirse de nadie o agradecer la compañía de los chicos, ella fue la primera en entrar en su salón y darse cuenta del extraño ambiente que reinaba en el lugar. Un segundo atrás escuchaba a sus compañeros charlar como todas las mañanas, pero en cuanto puso en pie dentro del salón, todos se quedaron callado y la observaron. Esta vez se dio cuenta de que no era por sus moretones que la observaban y pudo llegar a ver entre todos sus compañeros a aquella chica de corta cabellera castaña, quien pareció hacerle una señal para que se diera la vuelta e incluso lo escribió en su cuaderno. Y al final le hizo caso a aquella chica para entender que pasaba y ver el pizarrón.

—Hey Minami…—Syo entro en el salón y pudo verla paralizada frente al pizarrón— ¿Qué sucede? —termino por dirigir la mirada al pizarrón, encontrándose con que estaba escrito con insultos dirigidos a nada más, ni nada menos que a Oyuky

— ¿Pero que dem…?—murmuro Ren al entrar

El chico se acercó a la pizarra para tomar un borrador y le lanzo otro a Syo, quien comprendió lo que quería hacer, y ambos comenzaron a borrar lo escrito. Natsuki, Masato y Otoya aún seguían en la entrada del salón y llegaron a ver lo escrito en la pizarra antes de dirigir sus miradas a la congelada chica de lentes.

—Oyuky...—Otoya se sintió impotente al ver lo que escribieron

La campana sonó en aquel instante y a los tres chicos no les quedo de otra que irse a su salón de clases. Syo y Ren terminaron de borrar todo en el momento en que Hyuga entro al salón de clases.

—Buenos días—saludo a sus alumnos—todos a sus asientos—ordeno

—No dejes que te afecte—le dijo Syo, dándole un suave empujón hacia sus asientos

—Jamás dije que…me afectara—hablo en calma mientras se sentaba en su pupitre—solo quede sorprendida de que supieran tantas lindas palabras que solo un mal hablado utilizaría

— ¿S-segura? —no estaba para nada convencido de las palabras de su compañera

—Lady, no tienes que mentirnos—le dijo Ren antes de ser observado por Hyuga

—Silencio allá atrás—hablo antes de iniciar tomando asistencia al grupo

—No puede ser, ¿y mi borrador?

Oyuky pudo ver que aquella chica de cabellera castaña y ojos color miel, se sentaba justamente a su izquierda. En esos momentos se le veía preocupada por no encontrar su borrador, de seguro debía de habérsele perdido durante el día anterior en el enorme hall del dormitorio, por lo que Oyuky termino por sacar de su estuche de lápices, un borrador con forma de gato negro y lo dejo desinteresadamente en la mesa de la castaña.

— ¿Ah? —Pregunto parpadeando con la confusión escrita en su rostro y miro a Oyuky— ¿me la estas prestando?

—No—respondió con la mirada al frente—es una que me sobro, te la puedes quedar

— ¿Enserio? —Le vio asentir— ¡Gracias!

—Oshiro Ran—dijo Hyuga mientras terminaba de pasar lista

—Presente—dijo la chica a la que Oyuky le dio el borrador

—Oshiro...—murmuro con un mal sabor en la boca

Hyuga comenzó a dar la clase del día y Oyuky se distrajo por un momento mientras observaba a ciertas tres chicas que eran sus compañeras de clase, las mismas que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que abandonara la escuela y responsables de haber escrito todas aquellas cosas en el pizarrón del salón.

—" _No se los dejare pasar"_ —pensó antes de poner atención en la clase

Ya luego vería como se las arreglaba con aquellas idiotas o eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

 _Continuara..._


	6. Llamado a la mente

**Capitulo 6: Llamado a la mente**

Las clases ya habían finalizado y tuvo bastante suerte de poder deshacerse de Otoya, quien se le había pegado todo el día como un chicle. Ya había decidido que le pondría un punto final a su maldita situación. Esta vez sabia donde se estaban ocultando aquellas desagradecidas arpías que parecían querer ejercer alguna clase de poder entre los estudiantes e intentar eliminar a la competencia a base de fuerza bruta e intimidación.

Así que se encontraba recorriendo el tercer piso del edificio de clases, buscando exactamente el salón en el cual, aquellas tres chicas se estaban escondiendo, sabiendo que se habían llevado a cierta chica de cabellera castaño con ellas. No tardó mucho en encontrar el salón de clases y la puerta semi abierta, dejándole una oportunidad de poder espiar que estaba pasando allí dentro, llegando a escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo en aquel momento.

—Escúchame bien, Oshiro—hablo la líder de ese grupo—enserio deberías darte por vencida y largarte de este lugar

—Pero...yo...—balbuceo la chica

—Realmente no sé quién te dejo entrar a esta escuela o cómo es que terminaste en una clase tan importante como la nuestra—siguió hablando antes de tomar unas partituras—pero está claro que no entraste por tu cuenta, porque esto no se le puede llamar música—dijo mientras se reía junto a sus amigas

—Por favor, devuélveme eso—pidió mientras alzaba la mano

—No necesitas esto—hablo mientras le esquivaba—simplemente necesitas largarte de esta escuela, tu no perteneces a este lugar—dijo antes de romper las partituras frente a la cara de la chica

—¡Ese era mi trabajo para la clase de composición! —dijo mientras observaba su trabajo en el que tanto se esforzó, ser arruinado—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No tienes talento y eres patética, solo por eso te mereces esto—tiro los pedazos al suelo mientras la castaña sollozaba—vete de este lugar y no vuelvas aquí, a menos de que realmente aprendas lo que es la música

Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar de las estupideces que salían de la boca de aquella chica y aunque en realidad no iba a meterse para nada en aquel asunto, cuando vio lo que hacía con la partitura, fue como un detonante para un recuerdo de una persona que llego a romper su preciado trabajo como lo hicieron con esa chica. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y fue directo hacia donde estaba la chica llamada Oshiro Ran, jalándola hacia la puerta de salida del salón.

—Vete ya—le dijo mientras veía fijamente a la líder del grupo

—P-pero...—murmuro

—¡Ya vete de una vez, no estorbes! —dijo viéndola por un segundo y observar como esta terminaba por hacerle caso, huyendo de aquel salón de clases. Ahora que estaba a solas con sus atacantes, iba a ponerle un punto final a todo esto—¿Quién te crees que eres? —pregunto antes de avanzar hacia ella—¡¿Quién te ha dado el jodido derecho de decidir quién se queda y quien se va de este lugar?!—la mano de la chica se estampo contra su mejilla

—Cierra la boca, estúpida—hablo—como odio a los de tu tipo

—¿Mi tipo? —preguntó intentando no tomarse la mejilla que le ardía de la cachetada—¿de qué tipo hablas?

—No te hagas la tonta—su voz le temblaba del enojo—aquellos que tienen contactos o dinero como para poder ingresar tan fácilmente a lugares como este. ¡Mientras que nosotros sacrificamos tanto para poder llegar a tener un lugar en la industria de la música! ¡Y viene gente como tú, que lo tienen todo y no hacen ningún esfuerzo para ganarse su lugar!

—¿Tú piensas que yo soy ese tipo de persona? —pregunto con cierta burla—vaya querida, realmente ese cerebro está de más en tu cabeza, suerte que eres linda

—Lo eres y todo mundo ha visto las pruebas de ello—siguió acusando—hiciste tu sola el trabajo para la prueba de grabación, cuando yo y mis amigas sabemos que eres del curso de idols. Y después ayudaste a ese chico de la clase A, volviéndote su compositora para que pasara la recuperación de la grabación de prueba

—Oh si...eso—hablo con desinterés que hizo enfurecer a las tres chicas—pues eso es debido a ciertas circunstancias que no les deben de importar a ustedes y si quieren saber algo como dato extra...—se miró las uñas y luego dirigió una gélida mirada al trio—Yo tengo toda la experiencia del mundo en composición de música, después de todo, esta no es la primera escuela elite a la que asisto. Posiblemente por eso han sido tan flexibles en mi caso

— ¡Eres una maldita desgraciada, por restregarnos en la cara lo que sabes hacer! —le grito con furia

— ¡La única maldita desgraciada que veo, ERES TU! —dijo sin miedo alguno

Aquella chica avanzo hacia ella, empujando un pupitre que choco contra otros y termino hundiendo el puño en su estómago, con tanta fuerza, que pudo sentir como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y le fallaban las piernas por el dolor que aturdió todos sus sentidos.

—¡Sosténganla! —ordeno a sus compañeras, las cuales obedecieron y tomaron a Oyuky de los brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo—juro que te voy a borrar esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad que llevas en el rostro

—Jeje...—recuperando un poco del aire, le dijo lo siguiente—adelante, si eso realmente te hace sentir mejor...

—Si serás...—nuevamente iba a darle un puñetazo en el rostro sonriente de la rubia

—¡Alto! —grito alguien desde la puerta

Masato se encontraba agitado tras una carrera hacia aquel salón, encontrándose la escena de dos chicas sosteniendo a Oyuky y una tercera que estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo.

—Suéltenla—ordeno con firmeza—¡Ahora! —hablo con un tono de voz que le recordó al mismo que tenía su padre cuando se enfurecía

—¡L-larguémonos de aquí! —ordeno al líder antes de salir corriendo

Ambas chicas le soltaron para poder seguir a su compañera hacia la salida. Oyuky, que aún estaba recuperándose del golpe en el estómago, se tambaleo y trastabillo hacia atrás, terminando en el suelo por no mantener el equilibrio y golpeándose la mano derecha que intentaba frenar su brutal caída al piso del lugar.

—¡Maldición! —grito al sentir un dolor punzante en la muñeca derecha

Masato iba a ir detrás de aquellas chicas, pero al ver como Oyuky termino en el suelo y sin levantarse, decidió darle prioridad a ella. Después se encargaría personalmente de hablar con aquellas tres chicas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto al llegar junto a ella

—Estoy…bien—hablo con los dientes apretados por el dolor—solo me quito aire la caída y…—le dirigió una mirada molesta— ¿a ti te parece que preguntar si alguien está bien, tras observar cómo se golpea, es la mejor pregunta que se le puede hacer?

El tomo la mano ilesa de Oyuky para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, así pudo ver que la venda que estaba cubriendo uno de los moretones en la muñeca de la chica, se había aflojado y dejaba ver la lisa piel algo oscurecida por los moretones y algo que llamo su atención, unas finas cicatrices horizontales como de cortes.

—Ya puedes soltarme, Hijirikawa—le dijo mientras se apartaba molesta—no estoy tan mal

—Minami, tu muñeca derecha esta inflamada—señalo al ver la mano que ella intentaba esconder en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme—voy a llevarte a la enfermería

— ¡Dije que estoy bien, Hijirikawa! No necesito ir a ningún lado

Masato entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, pareciendo un padre que regañaba en silencio a su hija problemática, y Oyuky estaba desafiándole con la mirada mientras negaba lentamente.

—Eh dicho que no iré y nada va a poder convencerme de lo contrario—sentencio

* * *

— ¿Cómo diablos termine aquí? —Se pregunto mientras estaba sentada en la camilla de la enfermería y volteo a ver a Masato, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla a su lado— ¿Cómo me convenciste sin decir palabras? Hijirikawa eres raro—vio que Masato solo suspiro con paciencia— ¿Ni siquiera me respondes?

Y como no recibió respuesta, ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban a que la enfermera llegara. Pasaron varios minutos y lo único que se oía dentro de la habitación, era el reloj de la pared marcando la hora. Tal vez para otros, aquello sería un momento muy incómodo y tenso, pero en realidad, ambos estaban disfrutando de aquel silencio.

—Minami—Masato hablo de la nada

—Hijirikawa—imito Oyuky

—¿Qué ves de divertido en tocar esa vieja canción? —pregunto

—¿C-como has...dicho? —ella le miro algo confundida por lo que dijo

— ¡Lamento haber tardado tanto! —Se disculpo la enfermera, interrumpiendo la conversación— ¡Minami-san! ¿De nuevo por aquí? ¿Qué te paso esta vez? —Oyuky estaba haciendo una seña para que se callara pero le ignoro— ¿se te abrió alguna herida vieja o tienes algún golpe nuevo?

—Su muñeca derecha esta inflamada—hablo Masato en calma

— ¡Oh, hoy no viniste sola! —Se sorprendió la enfermera—me alegra que uno de tus amigos te acompañe, ya me preocupaba verte siempre sola por todos lados Minami-san

Oyuky aun hacia todo tipo de señas para que se callará, pero se rindió y rezo porque en algún momento se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando de más. La enfermera se sentó a su lado y retiro la manga de la chaqueta para revisar la muñeca inflamada, pero en un rápido movimiento, Oyuky aparto su mano para esconderla de la vista.

— ¡Sensei, hágame el favor de no tomarse tanta libertad! —chillo Oyuky y miro a Masato— ¡Y tú! ¡Si vas a quedarte, espera afuera, Hijirikawa!

Y así fue que Masato se vio echado de la enfermería sin ninguna excusa valida, siendo testigo de la exagerada reacción de la chica porque le revisaran la muñeca. Claro, si no fuera porque el vio perfectamente que cuando aparto la manga para revisarla, pudo ver otros finos cortes horizontales en la inflamada piel de la chica.

—Esas cicatrices…no son de estos días—murmuro para sí mismo

Ella no tardo en salir tras unos minutos, llevando una venda recién puesta en su muñeca derecha y una expresión de descontento. Masato, que había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, alzo la mirada para encontrarse observando los opacos ojos verde oliva de Oyuky.

—No era necesario que te quedaras esperando—le dijo sin mas

— ¿Tu muñeca está bien? —decidió preguntarle

—Solo es una lesión menor—explico con cansancio—reposo de 48 horas

— ¿No será un problema para tus clases, el tener la mano inmóvil?

—Soy ambidiestra—respondió en calma—me sirve la izquierda

Tras esa corta charla, ambos comenzaron a caminar y salieron de la escuela, pasando por una galería exterior, donde aún se encontraban algunos alumnos saliendo de la biblioteca o en el jardín. A Oyuky no le molestaba el silencio que se produjo entre ella y su acompañante, le era más cómodo que no hablara, en vez de estar sobre ella, hostigándola con mil preguntas como harian los demás en una situación como la que paso con anterioridad.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto de la nada y deteniéndose casi al final

—Si…—asintió algo confundida— ¿Por qué preguntas…? —lo comprendió—es verdad, lo que paso antes

—Es difícil ¿No?—le pregunto—incluso si te dicen que no te afecte, es imposible—ella lo observaba en silencio

—Ja—la risa de Oyuky llamo su atención— ¡por favor! ¡A mí no me afectan para nada, Hijirikawa! Tú sabes que esto no es una escuela normal—le recordó— Si voy a sobrevivir en este mundo, tengo que recuperarme, no importa lo que esté en mi contra y si no puedo hacerlo… estoy acabada

—Minami, sobre lo que paso…

—No paso nada—le corto la chica—yo sola me lastime la muñeca al caerme

—Pero esas chicas…

—Hijirikawa, solo te lo diré una vez, así que presta mucha atención—su tono de voz era serio y firme mientras hablaba con el chico— Esto es mi problema, no el tuyo. Así que déjame en paz ¿quieres?

La música de un saxofón se hizo presente, seguido de aplausos y gritos femeninos que hacían eco en el exterior. Ambos observaron hacia el jardín en donde se encontraba Ren, haciendo una especie de mini show a varias chicas de la escuela, las cuales se mostraban encantadas con sus atenciones.

—Lo que me faltaba—murmuro fastidiada y se fue del lugar

—Minami—llamo Masato pero fue ignorado

Ninguno noto que Ren los había visto con el rabillo del ojo y con una expresión molesta en su rostro, mientras sus fanáticas aun le pedían que tocara una vez más, sin notar por un momento que no estaba interesado en ellas, sino en cierta charla que habían mantenido Masato y Oyuky.

* * *

La ausencia de Oyuky durante ese día se hizo notar para Otoya. El chico se encontraba, en la hora del almuerzo, sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería y observando con un puchero a la silla que tenía en frente suyo y la que usualmente la chica ocupaba. Por lo menos no estaba solo, sino que Masato, Natsuki y Syo se habían sentado con el pelirrojo a almorzar.

—¿Será que de nuevo la lastimaron? —pregunto Otoya de la nada

—Minami-san, ha estado muy mal estos días—hablo Natsuki con seriedad— ¿Realmente no podemos hacer algo?

—Si solo supiéramos quien está lastimándola—Otoya se mostró decaído al no poder hacer nada con el problema—me siento mal por lo que está pasándole, quisiera animarla con algo

Masato, que había estado a punto de beber un poco de té, bajo la taza sin darle ningún sorbo a esta y observando a su compañero. Él no había dicho nada sobre que el día anterior, había sido capaz de ver quiénes eran las responsables de los daños que le estaban causando a Oyuky y todo porque la chica le había señalado que este no era su problema. Posiblemente estuviera equivocándose al no decir nada sobre el asunto, pero él creía que la única que podía ponerle un alto a todo el problema, era la víctima y no ellos. Solo rezaba porque no sucediera algo irreparable hasta que eso sucediera.

—Podría ser un pastel para alegrarla—sugirió Natsuki

En cuanto Syo escucho la propuesta de su amigo de la infancia, termino ahogándose con la comida y a negar repetidas veces mientras intentaba hablar.

— ¿Un pastel?

— ¡El dulce siempre anima a todos! —le dijo Natsuki con emoción

— ¡Bien, entonces le hare un pastel…! —dijo decidido pero luego recordó—pero yo no sé hacer pasteles

— ¡Yo si se hacerlos! —dijo el chico de lentes y levantando la mano

— ¡No, no sabes! —grito Syo aterrado

— ¡Que bien, entonces esta noche ven a mi habitación y podremos cocinarlo! —le dijo Otoya

— ¡No! —grito Syo quien era ignorado

— ¡Me parece bien y mañana le daremos un rico pastel a Minami-san!

— ¡Háganme caso ustedes dos y escúchenme! —grito en vano y vio cómo seguían planeando que tipo de pastel harían—…esta noche ardera el infierno—se lamentó antes de continuar comiendo

Masato tuvo que estar de acuerdo con aquello y se recordó mentalmente, que no debía acercarse a la habitación de Otoya por aquella noche.

* * *

—Y según recuerdo, tu nombre es Oshiro Ran, ¿verdad? —pregunto Oyuky mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación

—S-si—asintió la castaña, que se encontraba en el pasillo—Y.…y.…tú eres...¡Minami-san!

—Aja—fue lo que dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera azul—entonces. ¿Para qué has venido a llamar a mi puerta a esta hora de la noche?

—S-solo quería saber cómo estabas—pregunto sin verla directamente a la cara—d-después de lo que paso ayer...

—Estoy bien—fue todo lo que le dijo

—Entonces...significa que Hijirikawa-san llego a tiempo para ayudarte, ¿verdad? —pregunto más aliviada y llevándose una mano al pecho

—Espera... ¿tú le dijiste algo a Hijirikawa?—le pregunto

—Si. Ayer cuando Minami-san me ordeno que corriera, había decidido ir a buscar ayuda de alguien en la escuela—empezó a explicarle—y cuando estaba bajando las escaleras hacia el primer piso, choque contra Hijirikawa-san

—¿Y porque tu...le pediste ayuda?

—Hijirikawa-san vino muchas veces a nuestro salón de clases y preguntaba por Minami-san. Por lo que pensé que tenían una relación cercana—dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos con vergüenza de haber estado observando demasiado a aquel chico—por eso, cuando termine chocando con él en la escuela, pensé que sería una gran ayuda para Minami-san

—Así que fuiste tú quien le dijo—ahora entendía por qué tanta casualidad de que la encontrara justamente en esa situación

—Si, le dije que Minami-san está en problemas y me pidió saber dónde estabas. En cuanto le dije el salón, salió corriendo muy rápidamente

—Ya veo—se movió por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras—si eso era todo...

—¡Minami-san, espera!—Ran fue detrás de ella—Hijirikawa-san fue a nuestro salón y hablo conmigo el día de hoy

—¿Sí? —su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos, así que comenzó a responder de forma monótona

—Minami-san, él se veía preocupado cuando me pregunto si te había visto después de lo que paso ayer

—¿Y qué quieres que haga con respecto a eso? —pregunto sin interés

—Yo creí que como son amigos...—choco con la espalda de la chica

—Oshiro—hablo con cierto problema al pronunciar su apellido—deja de meterte en donde no te llaman—dijo sin mirarla por tener la vista al frente—ya vete y déjame sola

—D-de acuerdo—dijo Ran desde el inicio de las escaleras y observando como Oyuky bajaba tranquilamente hasta perderse en el otro piso del edificio—pero enserio, Minami-san...deberías hacer algo con respecto a ignorar las preocupaciones de tus amigos—murmuro al recordar que además de Hijirikawa, otros dos chicos más la buscaron durante ese día y dos de sus compañeros se quedaban viendo por demasiado tiempo su vacío lugar del salón

Oyuky salió de los dormitorios femeninos y comenzó a caminar por los jardines de la escuela, intentando despejar su mente de los últimos acontecimientos que estaba viviendo. Llego, en algún momento, hacia la zona de los dormitorios masculinos, notando como algo venia corriendo muy rápido y pasando a su lado a una velocidad de vértigo.

—Huh… ¿acaso ese era Kurusu con un delantal de cocina? —Se pregunto Oyuky y sacudió la cabeza—vete tú a saber que bicho le pico para salir corriendo a estas horas—prefirió seguir caminando y no meterse en los asuntos de otros

En su caminata, se encontró llegando hacia el edificio de clases. Se quedo unos minutos observando la puerta de entrada y como acto reflejo, estiro el brazo para empujar la puerta, aunque sabía que no se abriría, aun así, empujo con fuerza y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba abierta.

—…—se quedó unos segundos pensando en lo que pasaba—que gran seguridad que tiene este lugar, de seguro tienen a los mejores guardias del país—dijo con ironía

Se adentro en los pasillos de la escuela y se dirigió hacia un salón de música, donde observo el piano que se encontraba en medio de la sala. Fue hacia él, dispuesta a tocar alguna pieza musical pero antes de poder siquiera sentarse, llego a escuchar un grito desgarrador que venía de afuera y observo con neutralidad hacia la ventana.

— ¿Por qué diablos Kurusu está gritando ahora? —Se pregunto al reconocer el grito de su compañero—olvídalo Oyuky, como si entendieras lo que pasa por la cabeza del Chibi-chibi

Volvió la vista hacia el piano, sabía que la música siempre lograba relajarla, así que se sentó, dispuesta a tocar una pequeña pieza de música algo infantil pero su favorita desde niña y comenzó a cantarla.

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

 _Up above the world's so high_

 _Like a diamond in the sky_

.

 _When the blazing sun is gone_

 _When there's nothing he shines upon_

 _Then you show your little light_

 _And twinkle, twinkle, through the night_

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al recordar, como de niña cantaba esa canción con su padre y que siempre se hartaba de la misma, pero por ella no le importaba cantarla mil veces seguidas.

—Seguro que si me vieras ahora…estarías muy preocupado—murmuro mientras tocaba— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué pasa esto? —dejo de tocar y se tomó la muñeca lastimada al sentir una punzada—maldita sea, no me voy a rendir…no pienso rendirme…—pego las teclas del piano con furia—no voy a dejar que me lo quiten de nuevo. Nunca más me quitaran mi futuro...

La puerta del salón se abrió, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que se pusiera de pie. Pensaba que debía ser algún guardia de seguridad o un profesor que le oyó por tocar, y ya se esperaba un castigo por entrar fuera de horario.

—Faltaste a clases… ¿y ahora practicas sola en la noche?

—Hijirikawa—dijo bastante sorprendida y luego desvió la mirada molesta— ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora de la noche?

—Eso debería preguntar yo también—le respondió

—Te concedo el punto—murmuro aun sin verlo

Masato camino hasta llegar al piano y ocupo el asiento, antes de comenzar a tocar la misma canción que había tocado Oyuky. Ella se quedó observándolo de perfil y no pudo evitar recordar ese mismo perfil que vio dos años atrás en una pequeña tienda de música, durante una tarde nevada.

—Hijirikawa… ¿Por qué tu…? —murmuro—¿Por qué de todas las personas, nos volvemos a encontrar, chico del piano?

—Entonces si lo recuerdas—le dijo tras terminar de tocar

—Si. Si lo pienso bien, me cuesta un poco pensar que un chico como tú, terminara en una pequeña tienda de música que casi no tenía clientes ese día—realmente le parecía extraño, pero prefirió no saber que había sucedido para haberlo encontrado en aquella tienda que ella frecuentaba —sabes, supongo que ahora me puedo disculpar por lo que hice ese día. Digo...—desvió la mirada con vergüenza—tú estabas en el piano primero y yo simplemente me metí, me senté a tu lado y te obligué a tocar conmigo esa canción de niños

—No. Está bien—negó con una suave sonrisa—fue algo extraño al principio, pero cuando comenzamos a tocar y cantamos...me divertí—le confeso—también recuerdo que me preguntaste si era un músico y cuando te dije que no lo era, tú me dijiste que tenía el talento para ser cantante. Dijiste que mi voz era increíble—conto Masato, sin saber que Oyuky se sentía incomoda al recordar ese momento—en aquel entonces, no quería seguir el camino que mis padres habían decidido por mí, pero el conocerte y que me dijeras eso, Minami, tu…

—No me digas, yo adivino—dijo Oyuky, imitando la forma seria de Masato— _"Minami, tú me enseñaste la grandeza de la música, muchas gracias"_ ¿dirás algo así?

—…—Masato se quedó sorprendido y luego se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado—en todo caso. Gracias

—Yo no hice nada—dijo sentándose a su lado—solo te dije lo que en ese momento me pareció, pero dejando de lado eso, ¿me seguiste para hablar sobre las personas que me molestan?

—Si—asintió algo incomodo por tenerla tan cerca y poder sentir que el ambiente se llenaba del perfume floral que la chica llevaba

—Realmente no sé qué hacer—confeso mientras su mano ilesa tocaba una tecla del piano—es la primera vez que me sucede algo así—mintió

— ¿Y sabes porque lo hacen?

—Celos—contesto—todos saben que hice el trabajo de composición y cante la canción sin ayuda de nadie y el haber ayudado a Ittoki como su compositora, no fue algo que paso por alto. Simplemente por eso, ellas intentan que me vaya de la escuela, ya que piensan que tengo favoritismo y contactos en esta academia

— ¿Les explicaste que no fue así? ¿Qué todo fue por…?

— ¿Y tu les explicarías razones a la gente celosa de tus logros? —le pregunto alzando una ceja

—…tienes razón—asintió Masato

—Lo se

—Pero creo tener la solución para tu problema

— ¿Y cuál es?

—Habla

— ¿Habla? Ya lo estoy haciendo

—No conmigo Minami, debes hablar con los profesores o el director—le dijo mirándole con preocupación—esto ya no es un juego, el que te agredan físicamente es demasiado y no van a detenerse hasta que logren sacarte de aquí

—En aquel entonces solo lo hice por diversión—dijo con la mirada en las teclas del piano

— ¿Qué cosa? —le pregunto sin comprender

—Tocar el piano y cantar. No sabía que mi sueño me llevaría tan lejos y me metería en tantos problemas—conto—decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo—suspiro tras eso último que dijo

—Inténtalo Minami, solo tú puedes detener esto

—…Hijirikawa, ¿te conoces alguna otra canción? Me estoy aburriendo…

—Eh trabajado en una canción por mi cuenta—le dijo entendiendo que ya no quería hablar del tema—quiero que la escuches y…me des tu opinión

Oyuky asintió mientras escuchaba como comenzaba a tocar de nuevo.

" **Esta canción surgió después de que te conocí…así que en este momento quiero que la disfrutes"**

 _Limpia tus lágrimas_

 _Desde el momento que han comenzado a moverse,_

 _Al igual que la nieve derritiéndose_

 _Los destellos del futuro que brilla_

 _Este sueño siempre está golpeando mi mente, lo siento_

 _._

 _En la esquina del asfalto_

 _Temblando en la oscuridad helada_

 _Un corazón puro sin temores_

 _Las flores siempre están mirando hacia arriba_

.

 _No importa cuando, yo no quiero olvidar_

 _Esa sonrisa es mi sol_

 _Porque la corriente del amor no se detiene_

 _Estoy siendo inundado con estos sentimientos_

 _Quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado_

 _Vamos a compartir lo que "Creemos"_

Una sonrisa un tanto irónica se formó en los labios de Oyuky, ya que el habérselo encontrado después de tanto tiempo y en aquella academia, realmente le sorprendió. Y según recordaba en alguna conversación fugaz con Otoya, Masato también estaba cursando para Idol.

—" _Que pequeño es el mundo"_

" _¿Me pregunto porque?"_

 _Cada vez que encuentro esa forma_

 _La bruma del pasado suavemente se desvanece en el cielo_

 _Como una lámpara_

 _Golpeando mi mente, es cálida_

.

 _Incluso en los paisajes de invierno_

 _Lucen mas como los colores de la primavera_

 _Ahora el mundo está cambiando_

 _La primera canción se alza en el viento_

La tarde siguiente, Oyuky se encontraba caminando hacia la oficina del director y caminando unos pasos detrás de ella, se encontraba Ran, la cual se mordía las uñas mientras veía con pánico hacia todos lados.

—Mi madre decía que, si te comías las uñas, te crecía una mano en el estómago—dijo Oyuky de la nada

—¡¿Ah?!—eso tomo por sorpresa a Ran

—Eso hizo para que dejara de comerme las uñas de pequeña—conto mientras seguían caminando—ahora me crecen demasiado rápido y tengo que limarlas continuamente. Aunque admito que me gusta pintarlas

—Las uñas de Minami-san son lindas—dijo al notar que las tenía pintadas de blanco y con pequeños corazones rojos pintados—¿Cómo se hacen esas imágenes tan pequeñas?

—Solo es algo que me enseñó a hacer mi madre—hablo mirándose las uñas y luego hecho un vistazo a su acompañante—¿ya te calmaste?

—¿Cómo? —ladeo al cabeza sin entenderla

—Tienes miedo—le dijo mientras seguían caminando—sé que también te preocupa el tener que ir a explicarle al director sobre lo que está sucediendo, pero esto no puede seguir así—dijo recordando el consejo de Masato

—Yo...—bajo la mirada—estoy cansada de que me intimiden y me arruinen los trabajos de clase—admitió con cierta molestia—pero, ¿Por qué Minami-san me pidió a mi venir?

—No lo sé...—dijo algo pensativa y llegaron hasta la puerta de la oficina del director—supongo que supe que, si te pedía acompañarme para contar la verdad, no ibas a negarte como harían otros—vio que Ran la observaba con curiosidad—sé que tú tampoco tolerarías algo como esto y me apoyarías para que los culpables paguen lo que hicieron

Antes de que Ran dijera algo, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de la nada y apareció Ringo. Este observo a ambas alumnas.

— Ya me parecía que había escuchado voces aquí afuera. Minami-chan, Oshiro-chan, buenas tardes —saludo Ringo y se hizo a un lado para que entraran

—Buenas tardes, señoritas—saludo Saotome desde su sillón

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Hyuga al ver a sus dos alumnas

—Oh…bueno…—Ran no sabía muy bien como comenzar—yo…tengo un problema, pero…—no sabía cómo seguir

—Venimos a hablar de algo importante—dijo Oyuky, tras haberse tomado un momento para aclarar su mente—puede que no nos lleguen a creer sin pruebas o puede que estemos haciendo un escándalo de algo que puede pasarle a cualquiera, o...

—Está bien—dijo Ringo quien coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica—aquí te escuchamos. A las dos—dijo sonriéndole a Ran

—Si…—respiro hondo y comenzó—mis golpes y moretones. Realmente yo no fui la que se los hizo en diferentes accidentes como dije...

Aunque al principio fue difícil, después se volvió mejor mientras les contaba que había sucedido, como si al hablar de cómo había sido agredida por esas chicas, le quitara un peso de encima. Ran se armó de valor después de que ella termino y les conto lo que había sucedido en su caso.

 _¿Por qué las personas intentan expresarse_

 _Con palabras restringidas que no son suficientes?_

 _Asi esa represa del corazón está desbordada_

 _Apretando fuertemente_

 _Este certero latido_

" _Tu-thump tu-thump" ah…cantando…_

—¡Eso sí que dio miedo!—Ran tembló mientras salían hacia afuera

—¿Qué no te sientes bien al haberles contado lo que te hacían esas chicas? —le pregunto Oyuky

—No, después de contarle a alguien lo que sucedía, me sentí mucho mejor—se colocó ambas manos en el pecho y sonrió—¡Siento como si se me hubiera ido un peso de encima! —sonrió

—¿Y entonces que te asusto?

—El director Saotome, da miedo—confeso la castaña

—Eso no te lo negare. Ese tipo sí que es...peculiar—se cruzó de brazos y negó con cansancio—pero ya no te preocupes, no creo que te lo vuelvas a cruzar de nuevo, Ran

—¡Minami-san me llamo por mi nombre! —se sorprendió la chica

—No me disculpare por eso, simplemente conozco a dos personas con el mismo apellido y ya es el colmo encontrarme con otro más. Te llamare Ran y es todo—aclaro sin pedirle opinión a la chica

—Minami-san... ¡Eres increíblemente segura de ti misma, te admiro por eso! —dijo con los ojos brillándole

—Ya, no es para tanto—dijo sintiendo algo de su ego subir por lo que dijo Ran

—¡Minami-san! —llamo alguien

—¡No, espera, Natsuki!

—¡Detenlo, Otoya!

—¿Chicos? —pregunto Oyuky, quien los vio por el camino que iba hacia el jardín

Natsuki venia sonriente hacia donde ella estaba, con una mano levantada y la otra que sostenía una canasta de comida. Syo iba detrás del chico, intentando atraparlo y Otoya le imitaba, intentando capturar al más alto que era increíblemente rápido. Al final este llego antes que los otros dos, feliz de encontrar a la chica.

— ¡Minami-san, te hice unas galletas para que te animes! —hablo mientras le mostraba una canasta llena de carbonizadas galletas que de lejos parecían de chocolate

—Oh maldición—murmuro Oyuky, sintiendo que ya estaba sudando frio

—El amigo de Minami-san se ve muy amable—dijo Ran al ver aquel gesto del chico rubio de lentes

—Ran...eres una chica pura e inocente—le dijo Oyuky, causando que la castaña ladeara la cabeza sin comprender por qué dijo eso—está bien, terminemos con esto

— ¡No! —gritaron Syo y Otoya, lanzándose sobre el chico

— ¡Hagas lo que hagas, no las comas o morirás envenenada! —le advirtió Syo

—¿Cómo?—Ran simplemente se sorprendió con eso dicho

—Bueno…lo entiendo—dijo mientras los observaba pelear por obtener la canasta—por cierto, ¿alguno ha visto a Hijirikawa?

Los tres chicos dejaron de pelear al oírle preguntar aquello y solo Ran sonrió, creyendo entender de que iba a hablar con su amigo para que se tranquilizara por el problema que había tenido hasta ese momento y que ya estaba solucionado.

—Él se fue a caminar cerca del lago—le dijo Otoya

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —Syo parecía algo curioso de que le buscara

—Pues verán…—tomo la canasta para sorpresa de los tres—eso no les importa —dijo antes de irse caminando hacia el lago de la escuela en búsqueda de Hijirikawa

— ¡Oyuky, no te comas esas cosas! —le grito Otoya

— ¡Solo quema la comida del mal! —grito Syo

—Me sobro algunas—interrumpió Natsuki alzando una bolsito bien decorada con las galletas— ¿quieren probar?

Los dos chicos gritaron aterrados y comenzaron a correr para alejarse de Natsuki, claro que este no se quedó atrás, y empezó a perseguirlos con las galletas listas para ser probadas. Por su lado, Ran simplemente se dio cuenta de que había sido olvidada por todos y decidió volver a su habitación, ya que tenía que explicarle muchas cosas a su querida amiga y compañera de cuarto.

Mas que todo, quería explicarle que había hecho una nueva amiga, cuyo nombre era Oyuky Minami.

 _No importa cuando, yo no quiero olvidarla_

 _Esa sonrisa es mi sol_

 _Porque la corriente del amor no se detiene_

 _Estoy siendo inundado con estos sentimientos_

 _Quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado_

 _Vamos a compartir lo que "creemos"…_

Masato se encontraba caminando por la orilla del lago, aunque se viera tan serio como siempre mientras observaba la brillante superficie del agua que reflejaba el cielo del tardecer, en verdad se encontraba ansioso por saber si Oyuky había ido a hablar con el director. Estar preocupado por aquello, lo tenía dando su cuarta vuelta por una de las orillas del lago, intentando no meterse en los asuntos de la chica. Iba a esperar a que ella le buscara para contarle todo. Cuando estaba dando su quinta vuelta, fue que pudo observar a Oyuky acercarse hacia donde él estaba. Sin que ella lo notara, se preparó para lo que le fuera a decir, sobre que decidió hacer.

—Hola—saludo ella mientras se sentaba en la orilla y dejaba la canasta que llevaba con ella a su lado

—Hola—devolvió el saludo y se sentó con ella, esperando a que hablara

—Seguí tu consejo y fui a hablar con Saotome-san

— ¿Y qué paso? —pregunto intentando no escucharse ansioso

—Van a expulsarlas, ya que, según el director, ese tipo de comportamiento no puede ser permitido en su escuela. Ringo-sensei me explico que la agresión física no es tolerada—dijo explicándole solo en su caso

—Entonces ya está todo solucionado—Masato esbozo una suave sonrisa y sin que ella lo supiera, suspiro con tranquilidad

—Si y supongo que…yo te dije al principio que no te metieras en mis asuntos, pero ahora…—se froto la nuca con la mano izquierda, viendo hacia el lago—gracias, por ayudarme con esto

—De nada

— ¿Quieres una galleta? —le pregunto señalando la canasta

—No, gracias

—Que bien, porque las hizo Shinomiya

Oyuky vio como Masato observaba con horror la canasta, como si en vez de simples galletas, tuviera dentro algo terrorífico y mortal. Ella termino por taparse la boca y ahogar una carcajada por las expresiones del siempre serio Hijirikawa.

—No es gracioso—se defendió algo avergonzado de ser el objeto de burla

—Lo siento—una melodía comenzó a sonar y saco su celular de la chaqueta del uniforme—dame un minuto—atendió mientras se ponía de pie—dime ¿Qué sucede?... —Su expresión relajada cambio a una seria, conforme escuchaba a su interlocutor— ¿Y ya van para allá? Yo también iré…pues pediré permiso para salir, pero iré. Te veré allá—corto la llamada y se despidió de Masato—lo siento, debo irme ahora. Adiós

—Minami, ¿Qué…? —se quedó con la palabra en la boca— ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? —se pregunto al verla irse a paso acelerado

Masato no se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo había seguido hasta el lugar y observaba como la chica se marchaba a paso rápido, dejándolo solo. Ren se encontraba con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol del lugar, no tenía una expresión clara en su rostro, pero estaba bastante pensativo mientras fijaba su vista en su compañero.

—Entonces así es como es, Hijirikawa—murmuro con cierta molestia

 _Continuara..._


	7. Elección caprichosa

**Capitulo 7: Elección caprichosa**

Se negaba a pensar que estaba sintiendo celos por ver a Hijirikawa junto a la chica que había elegido como su principal objetivo, antes de abandonar aquella academia. ¿Pero en qué momento se le había adelantado aquel estirado? ¿Por qué estaban hablando tan tranquilamente a orillas del lago? Parecía que estaban en medio de una cita, incluso la canasta que ella había llevado a esa reunión, estaba dando señales de que algo estaba pasando entre ellos.

—Así es como es, Hijirikawa—murmuro para sí mismo

No quiso ver más, simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue de regreso a su habitación.

Debía hacer algo o más bien, tenía que hacer algo para poder acercarse más a aquella chica que llamo su atención desde el primer día en que la vio. Necesitaba conseguir lo que buscaba de ella y realmente le irritaba el saber que su rival estaba mucho más cerca de Oyuky, que el mismo. El, quien había declarado para sí mismo, de que haría suya a aquella hermosa chica antes de que cualquiera se fijara en ella.

Si, puede que se viera como una especie de obsesión o un capricho, pero nada de esto pasaría por su mente, si no fuera porque le divertía la falsa actitud que ponía Oyuky, cada vez que él se le acercaba. Le gustaba ese juego de la chica difícil y al conocer que la jugadora era semejante belleza, le animaba a meterse más en aquel juego que iba a ganar. Lo quisiera o no, él sabía que esa hermosa chica terminaría rindiéndose ante sus encantos, no había nada más.

—Minami Oyuky—dijo el nombre de la chica—no falta mucho, my lady

* * *

Había comenzado una nueva semana en la academia Saotome y Oyuky se encontraba caminando por los jardines de la escuela, vistiendo el uniforme al que solo le faltaba el moño en el cuello y en vez de tener el cabello atado en un rodete como era usual, hoy lo llevaba atado en una coleta, dejando ver que su cabello era bastante largo. Como era la hora del almuerzo, ella decidió elegir el jardín de la escuela como un lugar tranquilo para poder comer su bolsa de papas fritas que había comprado en el supermercado de la escuela, e intentaba elegir un lugar donde sentarse sobre el mantel azul que había traído consigo para no mancharse la falda al sentarse sobre el verde césped del jardín.

En su camino fue que encontró a Otoya, Natsuki y Masato practicando su baile en los jardines de la escuela. La música estaba a un volumen alto, pero no como para que molestaran a los demás estudiantes que almorzaban afuera o caminaban tras la comida. Así que ella termino por extender su mantel al lado del reproductor de música y se sentó para observar a la competencia.

—Hum...no bailan mal...—murmuro entrecerrando los ojos

La pista de música por fin dejo de sonar y los tres se detuvieron a recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Qué les parecen los pasos? —pregunto Natsuki a sus compañeros, ya que el logro hacer la coreografía que practicaban

—El examen es la próxima semana—hablo Otoya mientras se estiraba—espero podamos pasar

—Estoy seguro que lo haremos—dijo Natsuki con ánimos

—No, aún tenemos mucho camino por recorrer—Masato decidió cortar los ánimos de sus compañeros con eso—tu ritmo va más acelerado que el del compás—miro a Otoya—te falta mucho para perfeccionarse. Lo mismo contigo, Shinomiya—le dijo al más alto

—Bueno es…—murmuro Otoya

—Tendremos más cuidado con el tiempo—se disculpó Natsuki

—Si—asintió Otoya

—Hijirikawa, tómatelo con calma—termino por hablar Oyuky, al escucharlos—ellos son del tipo de persona que no trabajan bien a presión—intento abrir la bolsa de frituras, pero esta no cedía

— ¡Oyuky! ¿Cuándo llegaste? —le pregunto Otoya mientras se acercaba a ella con una brillante sonrisa

—Mientras estaban discutiendo sobre que faltaba perfeccionar el baile—contesto y siguió peleando con la bolsa—estúpido plástico no degradable

—No lo dije por eso—dijo el pelirrojo, sintiendo una gota de sudor bajar por su nuca al verla pelear con la bolsa de papas

—Estuviste fuera por toda una semana, Minami—hablo Masato, quien había sido el último en verla antes de que se fuera— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—…—dejo la bolsa de frituras y negó con la cabeza—lo siento, pero no hablo de mi vida personal o mis razones por haber faltado

—Pero…—decía Natsuki

—Nos preocupamos al no verte o saber nada de ti—le dijo Otoya—y me di cuenta de que no tengo tu numero

—Yo tampoco lo tengo—señalo el rubio

— ¿Y para que quieren mi número? —les pregunto cruzada de brazos

—Pues para poder llamarte o enviarte mensajes…

—Ittoki, no necesito me expliques el funcionamiento básico de un teléfono celular

—…—el chico le miro con expresión neutral— ¿de nuevo estás bromeando conmigo?

—No puedo evitarlo, eres tan lindo cuando te confundes—le dijo imitando un tono dulce e inocente

Pero como siempre, Otoya mal interpreto la broma y se sonrojo al escucharla hablar con aquel tono tan adorable, sin darse cuenta de que Natsuki también se quedó enamorado del tono que ella uso para hablar.

Se escucho un gran escándalo que venía desde la otra punta del jardín, en un pasillo externo del edificio. Los cuatro pudieron ver que había un grupo de chicas que rodeaba a alguien y para suerte de Oyuky, eso distrajo a los chicos de las posibles nuevas preguntas que surgieran por su ausencia de una semana.

—De verdad Ren, por eso eres una celebridad

—Hay no—murmuro Oyuky al escuchar ese nombre

Ahora que el grupo de chicas estaba más cerca, pudieron ver que quien estaba siendo rodeado, era nada más, ni nada menos que Jinguji Ren, el cual estaba sosteniendo una rosa en sus manos y hablaba con sus fanáticas.

—Es la rosa más hermosa que he traído de todo el jardín de rosas—hablo el chico—verán, creo que se la daré a alguien como un presente—una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar como sus fanáticas se volvían locas al pensar que alguna de ellas era la afortunada receptora de la rosa. Era una lástima que, en realidad, esa rosa le pertenecía a alguien mas

— ¡Por favor, démela a mí!

— ¡Dámela a mí, Ren-sama!

—Lo hare, si con eso te tengo a mis pies…—dijo y consiguió gritos de emoción por parte de varias de sus admiradoras

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Oyuky, incrédula al escuchar lo que él decía—Realmente es increíble la absurda cantidad de chicas que le están rodeando…que play boy—negó antes de continuar en su pérdida batalla contra la bolsa de papas

—Solo él habría salido con una frase como esa—murmuro Otoya antes de ver a Oyuky con la bolsa de papas—¿no quieres que la abra por ti?

—No, déjalo así—no iba a dejar que una simple bolsa la hiciera ver como una debilucha

—Jinguji Ren—dijo Natsuki con normalidad—la diosa del amor debe de haberlo bendecido

—Tonterías—dijo Masato, quien le dio la espalda a la escena—vamos de nuevo a practicar. Minami ¿podrías…? —señalo el reproductor que estaba a su lado

—Ya que, no tengo nada mejor que hacer—dijo soltando la bolsa y agachándose frente al aparato— ¿la pongo de principio o…?

—No, desde el tercer verso si puedes—le dijo arrodillándose a su lado y mirando el reproductor—desde aquí, quiero aprovechar adecuadamente esta oportunidad para repasar los pasos

Ren se había detenido para buscar a alguien, aun con la rosa en sus manos y siendo rodeado de sus fanáticas, seguía buscando a cierta chica que había estado escapándosele desde que regreso ese día a las clases. No se esperó encontrarla justamente al lado de su rival, ambos hablando tranquilamente mientras parecían ocupados colocando una pista de música en un reproductor de la escuela. Y de nuevo, el verlos juntos hizo que esa horrible sensación se hiciera presente, logrando que una fina línea de arruga se formará en su frente.

—Al final, tuviste que ponerla tú—hablo Oyuky mientras se volvía a sentar en el mantel—no puedo creer que no conozca este modelo de reproductor…a veces odio la tecnología…—refunfuño

—Oye—llamo alguien que se estaba acercando al grupo— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cercano a Hijirikawa, my lady? —pregunto Ren mientras ignoraba a Masato, el cual estaba dándole una mirada de odio. Se arrodillo frente a Oyuky—Lady, desde el día en que nos conocimos, el destino nos unió

— ¿Destino?—murmuro mientras veía mal a Ren—acoso tal vez sea una mejor palabra

—Preferiría tenerte más cerca—le dijo mientras le entregaba la rosa e ignoraba los gritos de celos de sus fanáticas—he estado buscando a alguien con quien sentir la brisa del mar

Oyuky se quedó muda, observando la rosa que él le estaba entregando y luego se puso de pie, tomando del suelo el mantel azul, y la bolsa de frituras que aún no había abierto. Sacudió un poco su falda que se arrugo y luego miro a Ren, quien seguía arrodillo con una expresión confusa, al igual que todos los que estaban observando la escena.

—No me gustan las rosas de colores y tampoco me gustan las palabras cursis u empalagosas que son una maldita farsa. Odio este tipo de cosas, por lo tanto, debería odiarte a ti también. ¿No crees Jinguji? Oh, espera…si te odio—dicho esto, comenzó a caminar para alejarse de Ren, escuchando los gritos indignados de las fanáticas del chico

—Ja—Masato no evito reírse de Ren, el cual se había quedado sin palabras por su rechazo—al parecer sabe que solo eres un mentiroso y mujeriego

—Es terrible lo que dices de mi—dijo mirándolo dolido—aunque no lo puedo negar—volvió a sonreír para disgusto de Masato—ella es muy interesante—agrego

—No te atrevas—murmuro con odio

—Recuerda lo que dijeron los profesores, Hijirikawa. Tenemos prohibido enamorarnos—dijo con media sonrisa que hizo enfurecer más al chico

Oyuky se estaba alejando del jardín cuando Syo paso rápidamente a su lado, miro por sobre su hombro para ver que había ido a hablar con Ren de alguna cosa y después, Hyuga paso a su lado en la dirección donde se encontraban los chicos reunidos.

— ¡Jinguji Ren!—grito para su sorpresa

—Está furioso con el play boy—se dijo mientras se alejaba

* * *

Luego de las clases, Oyuky había decidido que comería algo rápido en la cafetería antes de regresar a su dormitorio. Estaba muriendo de hambre, tras no haber podido abrir la bendita bolsa de papas fritas que había comprado, la cual ahora estaba tirada en algún cesto de la basura. Así que termino comprando pastel de matcha, algunas galletas de vainilla y una taza de té.

—Se ve delicioso—se dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas de la cafetería

—Oyuky, ¡esto es terrible! —Otoya apareció en la mesa y se sentó a su lado con una bandeja que contenía un panecillo dulce y algo de café

—" _Adiós a la paz"_ —pensó mientras tomaba un poco de té y observaba a Natsuki y Syo sentarse frente a ella

—Hey Minami, ¿sabías que había una tarea de letras que entregar? —le pregunto Syo, antes de abrir una botella de leche

—Si ¿Por qué preguntas? —ya sabía a donde quería llegar preguntándole eso, pero se hizo la desentendida a propósito

—Faltaste por toda y creí que no lo sabrías. Hyuga-sensei no lo dijo en todo el día, pero...

—Si lo sabía y ya la entregué con un justificante por mis faltas—respondió antes de comer un bocado de su pastel

— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —pregunto por fin

Mientras Syo insistía en preguntar qué había pasado para que faltara toda una semana, Natsuki saco una pequeña canasta llena de galletitas y tomo una que tenía la forma de un gato negro.

— ¿Dónde las conseguiste?—pregunto Oyuky para cambiar de tema

— ¡Yo las hice!—dijo con orgullo

— ¡Lo sabía!—dijo Syo, poniéndose en modo defensivo y formando una cruz con los dedos— ¡atrás, atrás Satanás! ¡Aleja tus galletas del mal!

—Syo-chan—dijo Natsuki con un aura de determinación—la comida hecha en casa es la mejor de todas

— ¡No puedo confiar en nada de lo que tú hagas!—Syo hablo mientras colocaba su silla como un escudo— ¡vas a matar a alguien con eso, idiota!

— ¿Quieres probar una? —pregunto a Oyuky

—No, gracias…—se negaba a probar algo que el chico había hecho

—Entonces, Syo-chan, tu pruébalas conmigo

— ¡No! —grito con espanto

—Oye Oyuky, ¿te enteraste lo que paso con Ren? —le pregunto Otoya

—No, pero supongo que me contaras

Mientras Natsuki intentaba envenenar a Syo con las galletas que había cocinado, Otoya le conto a Oyuky que Hyuga-sensei le había dado un ultimátum a Ren, sobre que, si no entregaba al día siguiente su tarea, sería expulsado de la escuela.

— ¿Es enserio? —pregunto mientras terminaba de comer su pastel

—Bueno, es un profesor, supongo que puede hacerlo—le dijo Otoya

—Es su culpa por ser tan holgazán—dijo sin interés y cruzándose de brazos

—Aunque hace unos días que no asiste a clase—hablo Syo, uniéndose a la conversación tras vencer a Natsuki con sus galletas

—Lo que me sorprende—dijo Otoya—es que a pesar de que son amigos de la infancia, Masa y Ren son polos opuestos

— ¿Amigos de la infancia?—pregunto Oyuky levantando una ceja incrédula— ¿Enserio Hijirikawa y Jinguji eran amigos de niños?

—Así es—hablo Natsuki—y además son compañeros de habitación—agrego como dato extra

—Sí, eso lo sé—recordó cuando entro con Otoya en la habitación que los dos chicos compartían—Que irónico, se odian y deben compartir habitación

—Según se—dijo Syo—es gracias a las conexiones de sus padres que ellos se conocen desde niños

Oyuky se quedó pensativa mientras con la mano tanteaba en la canasta de galletas, pensando que eran las que había comprado. Ignoraba que Natsuki había dejado la canasta de galletas hechas por el, justamente al lado de las galletas de vainilla. Tomo una sin verla y antes de que alguien le avisara que no debía comerla, la trago sin masticar mientras seguía escuchando en silencio. Comenzó a sentirse fatal del estómago a solo unos minutos de haberla ingerido, dolía a horrores y luego sintió ardor en la garganta.

—No…no me siento bien—dijo en voz alta

Los tres pudieron observar que su tez se veía ligeramente más pálida que de costumbre y un poco de sudor perlaba su rostro. Ella se puso de pie con una expresión de dolor y con la mano izquierda sobre su boca.

—Parece como si te fueras a morir, Minami—le dijo Syo, algo preocupado por notar como palidecía frente a ellos— ¿Qué te sucede?

—Creo que me cayó mal la comida—dijo levantándose de la mesa—yo…yo creo que…—se tapó la boca de nuevo, ya que sintió algo acido que subía por su garganta—voy a…—y salió corriendo del lugar, empujando a quien se le atravesara en el camino

—¿Pero qué paso? —pregunto Natsuki sin moverse de su asiento

—No me digas que ella...—Syo observo la canasta de galletas de vainilla junto a la de las galletas de animales que Natsuki hizo—oh diablos, creo que se comió una de las galletas que hiciste

—Oh no, ¿Qué pasara ahora? —le pregunto Otoya a Syo

—Lo máximo es que tenga una intoxicación y nada mas

—Creo que deberíamos ir a ver si está bien—murmuro el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie

* * *

Ella se encontraba corriendo con la fuerte urgencia de llegar a algún baño del lugar, ya que no sabía cuánto más podría contener las fuertes ganas de vomitar lo que le haya causado ese horrible malestar estomacal. Por esa urgencia de encontrar el baño, termino chocándose de frente con alguien y haciendo que esta persona tirara el libro que había estado leyendo. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con Tokiya, el cual levanto su libro con molestia y luego la observo a ella.

—Tú de nuevo—le dijo con frialdad y noto que la chica se veía enferma— ¿Qué te sucede? —le pregunto cambiando, solo un poco, su tono a uno de preocupación

No pudo hablar o decir algo, simplemente agacho un poco la cabeza y termino vomitando sobre los zapatos del chico. Tokiya soltó una exclamación mezcla de la sorpresa y el asco al ver que sus zapatos estaban manchados, mientras que Oyuky terminaba colocando una mano en la pared para no perder el equilibrio y se limpiaba la boca con la manga de su chaqueta de la escuela.

—¡Tu!—Tokiya ni sabía que decir, aunque millones de insultos le vinieron a la cabeza. Solo balbuceaba cosas mientras sacudía sus zapatos

—Deja de gritar—murmuro al sentir que le dolía la cabeza—no me estoy sintiendo bien—su voz salió demasiado débil

Tokiya la observo tras estar contando hasta cien, porque contar hasta diez no le sirvió de nada en esa situación. Pudo ver que ella no se encontraba bien, con la tez pálida y manteniéndose de pie con ayuda de la pared del pasillo, estaba claro de que se encontraba enferma en aquel momento. Tal vez ella no le agradaba, pero no iba a ser tan cruel como para dejarla sola en ese estado, por lo que deicidio guiarla hasta la enfermería.

—No fue a propósito, que te quede eso claro—dijo cuando lo vio tomarle del brazo—quería llegar al baño

Tokiya no dijo nada al respecto, ya que estaba claro de que en esa situación no había sido premeditada. Simplemente al verla caminar despacio y quejándose sobre qué le dolía el estómago, termino por cargarla en sus brazos para ir más rápido hacia la enfermería.

—¿Qué paso ahora? —fue la pregunta de la enfermera al ver a Tokiya llevando a Oyuky en brazos

—Ella...vomito en el pasillo y dice que le duele el estómago—hablo el chico

—Oh...—la enfermera observo los zapatos de Tokiya—oh... ¿quieres un trapo para limpiar tus zapatos

—Por favor—pidió algo incomodo

—Deja a Minami-san en esa cama y yo iré a buscar algo para que te limpies—dijo abandonando la habitación

Tokiya hizo lo que la enfermera le ordeno, se acercó a una de las camas y cuidadosamente recostó a la chica, quien no se había quejado para nada, sobre ser cargada en brazos hacia el lugar. Oyuky se sentía demasiado mal como para ponerse caprichosa o irritada, simplemente se mantuvo en silencio y se quitó los lentes para descansar su gastada vista, sin notar como el chico se quedaba viéndola fijamente.

—¿Aun estas aquí?—pregunto al sentir que alguien la observaba

—Si—respondió secamente

—No pienses que te agradeceré esto

—Tampoco esperaba que tú me agradecieras algo—le dijo con cierto mal humor

—Gracias—dijo mientras se colocaba la mano sobre los ojos

—¿Disculpa?—pregunto creyendo haber escuchado mal

—Gracias por no esperar que te agradeciera tu ayuda—hablo torciendo la boca en una sonrisa

—Parece que aun enferma, tu humor no cambia para nada—hablo sintiendo que le palpitaba una vena de la frente—recuérdame que no te ayude la próxima vez que te enfermes y te descompongas en la escuela

—Como tú quieras, Ichinose. De todas formas, no creo que pase una segunda vez—dijo mientras se acostaba de lado—dios, mi estomago duele mucho

—¿Algo que comiste en el desayuno te hizo daño? —le pregunto mientras la observaba

—No desayune

—¿Algo que comiste en el almuerzo?

—No almorcé

—¿Siquiera has comido algo en el día? —pregunto alzando ambas cejas

—Pues hace un rato estaba comiendo un poco de pastel matcha, tome té y unas galletas...—se quedó muda al recordar un pequeño detalle y suspiro—Shinomiya me las pagara

—¿Que sucede?

—Toma un consejo de tu rival y nunca pruebes la comida de Shinomiya de la clase A o terminaras como yo—le dijo con seriedad y apartando la mano de sus ojos para ver al chico

Tokiya solo suspiro con pesadez y observo la mirada verde oliva de la chica. Ese rostro, esos ojos, el color de cabello...parecía ser una maldita broma tener que encontrarse con esa chica tras tanto tiempo y ver que ya no quedaba nada del hermoso brillo con que le había conocido. Sus ojos se veían opacos y llenos de resentimiento.

—¿Que sucedió contigo?—pregunto en voz alta

—¿Que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? —pregunto sin entender la verdadera razón de la pregunta

—Olvídalo—dijo al saber que perdería su tiempo

—Ichinose-san, traje algo para que te limpies—hablo la enfermera al entrar de nuevo y entregarle un trapo húmedo—muy bien, Minami-san, vamos a ver qué sucede contigo

Tokiya se quedó limpiándose sus zapatos mientras escuchaba a la chica explicarle lo que había pasado e incluso termino enterándose por la chismosa enfermera que, al parecer, ese tal Shinomiya ya había intoxicado a casi toda su clase, incluido su profesor cuando llevo galletas caseras al salón. Al final vio como la enfermera le daba un medicamento para el dolor de estómago y le pedía que se quedara un rato en la enfermería, hasta que se le pasara el dolor.

—Ichinose-san, ¿necesitabas algo más? —le pregunto la enfermera al ver al chico, aun dentro de la habitación

—¿Sabe dónde está en conserje de la escuela? —pregunto mientras lanzaba el trapo a un cesto de basura—el pasillo que lleva a la cafetería quedo sucio por lo que sucedió con ella

—Cielos—la enfermera suspiro agotada—no te preocupes por eso, iré a avisarle yo misma lo que sucedió. Tu mejor vete a tu habitación y no te preocupes por Minami-san, se recuperará

—No me preocupo por ella—dijo Tokiya con tono serio

—No necesito que él se preocupe por mi—hablo Oyuky

—C-claro...—una gotita de sudor resbalo por la frente de la mujer—está bien

—Intenta ya no causar problemas a los demás—dijo el chico antes de salir de la habitación

—¡Yo no me cause esto! ¡Imbécil! —grito mientras se sentaba en la cama

—¡Minami-san! —hablo la enfermera con un tono enojado—silencio. En la otra cama hay un chico con fiebre, así que te pido que guardes silencio

—¡Ichinose empezó! —acuso

—No importa quién empezó. Solo guarda silencio y descansa hasta que regrese—corrió las cortinas para darle intimidad a la chica y se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta antes de ir a buscar al conserje de la escuela

—Tch—ella chasqueo la lengua y se acostó de nuevo—el empezó a molestar. Estúpido Ichinose que siempre se aparece en los mismos lugares por los que yo paso. Bien, pues ya que estoy aquí...dormiré un rato—acomodo la almohada y cerró los ojos

No le costó mucho el conciliar el sueño, ya que había pasado una mala noche y necesitaba poder descansar un poco hasta que el malestar del estómago se fuera. No escucho nada más, no dijo nada más y se dejó vencer por el sueño que llevaba con ella, sin saber que se había quedado vulnerable. La cortina que separaba la cama de al lado se movió lentamente y otro estudiante que había estado recostado, escuchando toda la conversación, se acercó hasta la cama donde Oyuky tomaba su siesta.

—Vaya, vaya—susurro Ren mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante con una sonrisa de depredador—pero mira esto, mi suerte está cambiando

El chico se sentó al borde de la cama y coloco ambos brazos a cada lado de la chica que estaba durmiendo. Sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro en aquel momento, acercó más su rostro al de la durmiente chica, aspirando el perfume floral que se había colocado e impregnaba la ropa y cabello de Oyuky.

Una mano se apoyó en su cara, empujándolo hacia atrás.

—¿Lady? —pregunto un poco nervioso, pero vio que la chica mantenía los ojos cerrados

—Deja...paz...—balbuceo Oyuky en sueños

Ren abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que la chica reacciono aun estando dormida. Una risa divertida se escapó de su boca e intento no despertarla mientras observaba su durmiente rostro. Se dedico a buscar cual era la razón por la que esa chica lo estaba atrayendo como ninguna había logrado, claro, si recordaba a su ex-novia, quien fue otra chica que lo atrajo sin poder entenderlo, ahora tenía a la segunda chica en su vida que pareció encantarlo de alguna forma. Ella era hermosa y no se lo discutiría nadie, aunque su actitud fuera algo molesta e hiciera que muchos se apartaran o le temieran por su carácter, a él solo lo atraían más y más hacia ella.

No era algo raro el ver a una chica que se le resistiera, estaba muy acostumbrado al juego de fingir odio u indiferencia hacia él, para terminar, encontrando que todo fue una farsa para que se interesara en ella y que lo único que buscaba era pasar una noche al lado del famoso Ren Jinguji. Y esta vez, el juego se extendía, llegando a cansarlo por momentos, pero no iba a rendirse u a dejar que ella le ganara. Él sabía que, si admitía que ella le había ganado en el juego de la indiferencia, prácticamente estaría diciendo que había caído enamorado...y el jamás se enamoraría de nuevo.

Se encontraba jugando con uno de los mechones de cabello de Oyuky, cuando escucho que la puerta de la enfermería se abría de nuevo. Creyendo que había vuelto la enfermera, dejo en paz el cabello de la chica y se regresó a su cama, fingiendo que la fiebre aún no había bajado con el medicamento que le había dado la mujer.

—¿Ren? —pregunto una voz familiar para el chico—¿estás aquí?

—¿George? —pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama

Las cortinas que tapaban su cama se movieron y fueron apartadas por un hombre de cabello grisáceo que llevaba un traje negro y corbata roja.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto el chico

—El profesor de tu escuela llamo a la casa—hablo George mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama—yo atendí el llamado mientras limpiaba el estudio de tu hermano y vine cuando me explico lo que sucede

—Así que ya sabes que me van a expulsar—dijo con una sonrisa torcida

—Ren, ¿Qué hablamos?

—Lo siento, George—movió las sabanas para quitárselas—esto no es contigo, así que no te preocupes, no quedaras en el medio de esto

—Ren, por favor, deja de pelear con tu hermano

—Me pides demasiado, después de todo...solo soy una herramienta para el grupo Jinguji—se calzo los zapatos

—¡No es como piensas, Ren! —George alzo la voz al tiempo en que se ponía de píe

—Silencio. Aquí al lado hay un enfermo—señalo las cortinas—¿Qué te parece si hablamos esto, cuando regrese a casa? —se puso de pie y se disponía a salir del lugar, escapando de una importante conversación

—Por favor, Ren—George lo miro con suplica—escucha lo que te digo. Renge no estaría feliz al ver lo que estás haciendo—vio como el chico se detenía y se giraba observándolo con furia

—¡No nombres a mi madre! ¡No la nombres nunca más!

Ese grito fue lo que despertó a Oyuky, quien algo aturdida, miro hacia todos lados de la habitación, pero solo observaba las cortinas blancas. Se quedo quieta intentando entender que pasaba y pudo reconocer que una de las voces le pertenecía a Ren, el cual seguía hablando con alguien en la habitación. Aunque no entendía por qué el chico estaba justamente en la enfermería.

—Solo vete a casa y no le digas a nadie sobre esto—dijo Ren, quien se escuchaba algo alterado

—Ya no eres un niño, tienes 19 años y tienes que tomar decisiones correctas en tu vida

—Ya basta. Deja de jugar a ser mi padre

—No estoy jugando a ser tu padre ni nada por el estilo. Solo quiero asegurarme de que vas por buen camino, saber que estoy cumpliendo con la promesa que le hice a tu difunta madre

Ella abrió la boca sin emitir sonido, su expresión fue realmente la definición de confusión. Siguió estando en silencio y esperando escuchar alguna otra cosa, pero simplemente se hizo un largo y denso silencio que no auguraba nada bueno. Después de un buen rato fue que se escuchó a alguien suspirar y caminar por la habitación.

—¿Y si mejor dejas de hacer esto? Ella ya no está aquí y mi padre tampoco está vivo...no hay nadie que se fije en si estas cumpliendo esa promesa o no. Ahora vete a casa, George—fue todo lo que dijo Ren antes de escucharse la puerta ser abierta y cerrada

—Ren...—se notaba la voz afligida de aquel hombre

—¿Es usted pariente de Jinguji? —hablo antes de pensar

Una vez más, hablo antes de pensar realmente en lo que se estaba metiendo. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza y se quiso pegar a si misma por haber dado señales de que había escuchado aquella conversación que parecía ser algo privado...aunque si lo pensaba mejor, este tipo de cosas se deberían hablar en privado y no en lugares como una enfermería escolar.

—Señorita... ¿no le parece que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

—Señor, ¿no le parece que está mal, el ponerse a conversar temas privados en un lugar público? —ella ataco con eso y pudo escuchar que aquel hombre soltaba una risa suave

—Le doy la razón

Oyuky se levantó de la cama, sacando sus lentes de debajo de la almohada y se calzo sus zapatos, luego movió un poco la cortina para ver de quien se trataba la persona que había estado hablando con Ren. Se quedo observando a aquel hombre adulto, quien se había girado para verle y enseguida lo reconoció.

—¡Usted es el chofer del auto que casi me atropella durante el invierno pasado! —acuso con cierta molestia, ya que recordaba que había sido el mismo día del examen de ingreso a la academia cuando sucedió aquello

—Usted es esa señorita—dijo recordando su rostro

—¿Entonces trabaja para la familia Jinguji? —pregunto mientras se aferraba a la cortina

—Exactamente señorita. Me encargo, más que nada, del cuidado de Ren

—El mayordomo de Jinguji—murmuro mientras lo observaba—bueno, ya que estoy de metiche donde no me llaman... ¿porque está aquí?

—Me dijeron que Ren estaba en la enfermería con fiebre, así que vine a verlo—mintió George

—Ya veo—no era tonta, sabía que algo estaba mal en aquella explicación que le dio el hombre, pero no le daba ninguna gana el preguntar que pasaba—entonces...hasta luego—iba a mover la cortina de nuevo

—Espere, señorita—George le hablo de nuevo—por casualidad, ¿usted Minami Oyuky?

—No lo sé... ¿me ve con cara de que mi madre me llamara de forma irónica, "Reina de las nieves"?

—Pienso que es un bello nombre para una jovencita tan hermosa como usted

—...un consejo—dijo tras pensarlo bien—nunca vuelva a decir una cosa así a una joven, o creerán que está intentando cortejarla

—No hay duda, es usted Minami-san—sonrió con cierta diversión—Ren me dijo que su amiga tenía un sentido del humor y una cruda forma de decir la verdad

—¿Amiga de Jinguji? —pregunto con un tic en el ojo derecho

— _"¿Amiga u amiguita?"_ —pensó Oyuky con ciertos deseos de estampar la cabeza del play boy contra el suelo

—No...Jinguji no es mi amigo, ni nada por el estilo—dijo la verdad—no sé qué le ha dicho, pero no tenemos ninguna relación más que de compañeros de clases

—Entonces es por lo otro...otro de sus caprichos—suspiro resignándose

—¿Qué? —pregunto al no escucharlo bien, pero decidió no darle importancia—disculpe, necesito volver a descansar. Me intoxique con un alimento y estoy esperando a que los medicamentos hagan efecto

—Lo entiendo, perdón por molestarte, Minami-san—dijo antes de buscar algo en su bolsillo y sacar una tarjeta—Si alguna vez tiene problemas con Ren, por favor llámeme y me hare cargo—se la entregó a la chica—posiblemente él se ponga un poco irritante en los próximos días

—¿Solo estos días? ...es decir...e-está bien—ella la tomo, algo incomoda por la forma tan familiar en que le trataba y leyó el nombre de George en la tarjeta

—Fue un gusto volver a verla, Minami-san y disculpe por lo que paso aquella vez—se inclino

—I-igualmente, ya no se preocupe por eso—ella solo inclino la cabeza

George le sonrió con amabilidad y se retiró de la enfermería para dejar a Oyuky, la cual se había quedado con la cabeza llena de información que no había necesitado tener, y que tal vez, no quería haber tenido que escuchar por parte de alguien relacionado al play boy. Se termino por acostar de nuevo en la cama de la enfermería, observando el blanco techo del lugar y pensando.

—Como si por saber esas cosas, mi actitud con ese estúpido fuera a cambiar—se dijo a si misma

 _Continuara..._


	8. Creer en el corazón hasta el fin del mun

**Capitulo 8: Creer en el corazón hasta el fin del mundo**

Syo se encontraba corrigiendo algunas hojas de apuntes que había tomado en las clases. En la hora del almuerzo se terminó sentando y pasando a limpio sus desastrosas notas, luego se aseguró de que todo se entendiera a la perfección en cada hoja de apuntes y termino por colocar una nota sobre la tarea al final de estas.

—Perfecto—murmuro con orgullo

—Vaya Chibi-chan, te has tomado muy enserio las clases—se burló Ren, mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañero

Syo alzo la mirada hacia su compañero, el cual no tocaba su comida por estar observando sus esfuerzos de organizar sus desastrosos apuntes de las clases de la mañana. Lo que Ren no sabía, por haber faltado a las clases de la mañana, fue que Hyuga le había pedido que le pasara sus apuntes a su ausente compañera para que no se atrasará con las clases, cosa que el termino aceptando a regañadientes o así les hizo creer a todos en el salón.

—¡Solo hice esto porque Hyuga-sensei me lo pidió! —se excusó antes de bufar con molestia—tener que darle mis apuntes a esa tonta porque enfermo por las galletas de Natsuki. Que fastidio es esto

—¿De verdad? —pregunto con una sonrisa burlona—porque estoy seguro de que estabas haciendo las letras un poco más grandes para que lady pueda leerlas sin problemas, dado que su visión es mala

—¡Ya deja de molestar! Estoy ocupado...—volvió a perderse entre sus apuntes

Mientras que Syo seguía en su tarea de corregir sus apuntes y Ren comenzaba a almorzar en silencio, en el otro lado de la cafetería, Otoya y Masato por fin habían salido de la fila de la cafetería e iban a buscar una mesa para poder comer.

—¡Por favor, Masa! —pidió Otoya mientras sostenía con fuerza su bandeja

—No—negó el chico mientras caminaban entre las mesas ocupadas del lugar, buscando alguna que estuviera libre

—¿Pero porque no? Necesito saber si ella está bien—Otoya seguía detrás de su compañero, acosándolo

—Si Minami no te dio su número, es por alguna razón—le dijo con cansancio—ahora, ¿podríamos almorzar antes de que termine el receso?

—Pero...—él insistía

—No—le corto antes de seguir caminando

—Eres cruel—se quejó el pelirrojo antes de notar a Syo y Ren en una mesa vacía—Masa, ven, vamos con Syo y Ren—hablo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la mesa de ambos chicos—¡Hola!—saludo

—Si, lo que sea—murmuro Syo agitando una mano antes de continuar con sus apuntes

—¿Que está haciendo, Syo?—pregunto a Ren

—Le está preparando la tarea a lady—contesto antes de notar a Masato sentarse al otro lado de la mesa a comer

—¿De verdad? —pregunto Otoya antes de ver hacia su compañero peliazul—¡Masa, podrías avisarle a Oyuky que Syo le llevara su tarea! —se animó el chico

—Por última vez—dijo mirando a Otoya con severidad—No voy a molestarle por cualquier tontería, Otoya

—¡Pero Masa!

—¿Y ahora que tienen ustedes dos? —pregunto el rubio bajito al escucharlos discutir

—¡Oyuky le dio a Masa su número, pero no me lo dio a mí! —se quejó como un niño pequeño

—¿Enserio? —pregunto observando al chico silencioso

—Vaya—Ren sonrió de lado y observo a su rival—debes sentirte muy afortunado, Hijirikawa—el chico lo miro—que una hermosa señorita como lady te diera su número, es un milagro para alguien como tú, ¿no?

—El hecho de que Minami me diera su número, es solo porque ella tiene confianza en mí...no como otro que se dedica a coleccionar los números de las chicas y solo llamarlas cuando está aburrido, haciéndolo poco confiable

—Me pregunto a quién te referirás con eso—se acomodó en su silla con aire despreocupado—pero en mi caso, podría obtener el número de lady, si yo lo quisiera

Masato decidió no entrar en el juego, así que simplemente continuo comiendo con tranquilidad. En la mesa reinaba un ambiente bastante tenso a causa de Masato y Ren, quienes no estaban hablando, pero se notaba que no soportaban la presencia del otro, por lo que Syo y Otoya simplemente se apresuraron a comer para irse del lugar, temiendo que estallara alguna guerra entre ambos compañeros antes de su cobarde huida.

—Jinguji, ¿estas ignorando la advertencia de Hyuga-sensei? —pregunto Masato de la nada

—No es de tu incumbencia—respondió el chico

— _"Nuestras creencias nunca son las mismas_ —pensó el peliazul mientras sostenía su vaso de agua en las manos— _Ya no es como en aquel entonces_ —se terminó perdiendo en sus recuerdos de la infancia, donde podía recordar la amistad y compañerismo que había tenido con Ren— _"Pero entonces crecimos. Y al crecer, cambiaron nuestras posiciones, dejamos de hablarnos..."_

—Hijirikawa ¿estas preocupado por mí? —le pregunto sin obtener respuesta, ya que no sabía que Masato estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Chasqueo la lengua con molestia y se levantó de la mesa, retirándose tras dirigirle una mirada molesta al peliazul

—Esto...—Syo se levantó con su bandeja vacía—yo tengo que ir a terminar mi tarea, así que...los veo luego—se despidió sin hacer contacto visual con nadie

Otoya simplemente tomo su tenedor y comenzó a comer lo que había comprado, sintiendo que debería dejar el tema del número de teléfono de Oyuky y darle espacio a Masato tras el tenso momento que paso al hablar con Ren. Por su parte, Masato saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón cuando escucho la música que le avisaba sobre un mensaje nuevo y vio el nombre de Oyuky brillar en la pantalla. Ella le había enviado un mensaje que no dudo en leer, solo para arrepentirse a los segundos por lo que este contenía, terminado por ahogarse con el pan de melón que estaba comiendo y haciendo que su compañero ladeara la cabeza con curiosidad por su reacción.

Leyó nuevamente el mensaje al calmarse y repaso mil veces la frase _"Necesito que hablemos a SOLAS."_ Él le envió un mensaje, preguntándole que pasaba y a final recibió una respuesta que decía: _"Solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas. Esta tarde te espero cerca de la biblioteca. Adiós"_

—Debería ser más específica en estas cosas—murmuro mientras sentía ardor en el rostro

—Masa...tu cara esta roja—señalo el pelirrojo

* * *

Oyuky había decidido que ya no podía atrasarse más en la escuela, por lo que, tras pasar casi todo el día en su habitación, decidió que se pondría a realizar los deberes que aún le faltaban por terminar y también copiaría los apuntes que sorpresivamente Syo le había llevado antes de las clases de la tarde. Todo esto era porque simplemente quería evitar tener problemas con los trabajos a entregar en futuras ocasiones y aun con su expresión de enferma, se instaló en una mesa de la biblioteca, intentando concentrarse en leer los apuntes de ese día, pero su mente parecía estar en otra cosa mientras movía el bolígrafo que su mano izquierda sostenía con fuerza.

—Creo que no fue buena idea venir aquí—murmuro para sí misma al sentir una punzada en la cabeza—espero que esto no me afecte al salir esta noche

Decidió cerrar los ojos por un momento y apoyar la frente en la mesa del lugar, esperando que al sentir el frio de la madera le relajara un momento como para que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza, pero no se dio cuenta de que termino quedándose dormida en aquella mesa sin ser molestada por nadie.

—Hum…—cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que la biblioteca estaba mucho más vacía que cuando llego y noto por las ventanas que el cielo estaba tornándose de un fuerte color anaranjado que indicaba la puesta del sol—No puedo concentrarme luego de esto…—murmuro para sí misma y consultó la hora en su teléfono—quede en hablar con Hijirikawa para preguntarle algo, pero creo que tendré que posponerlo o llegare tarde a cubrir mi turno de la noche—se levantó de la silla y recogió todas sus cosas antes de poner rumbo a la salida.

Se acomodo el cabello que llevaba atado en una coleta, colocando algunos mechones sueltos que le molestaban, y comenzó a caminar para ir hacia los dormitorios para tomar una ducha y vestirse para salir, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino cuando escucho el cercano sonido de un saxofón sonar. Ella miro hacia todas direcciones, intentando agudizar su oído para saber de dónde venía exactamente el sonido de la música, solo logrando localizarla tras caminar un poco más.

—Creo que viene de la azotea del edificio de la escuela—se dijo antes de dar marcha hacia dicho lugar

Ni siquiera llego a notar que Masato la estaba observando cuando fue en la dirección contraria a donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Estaba impasible cuando escucho la música de cierta persona que no toleraba para nada y viendo como la chica estaba caminando hacia algún lugar, simplemente la siguió para estar seguro de a donde se estaba dirigiendo.

Oyuky siguió su camino y subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta la azotea del edificio. No había estado pensando en lo que haría al descubrir quién estaba tocando, pero la curiosidad le pico en ese momento y quiso saber quién era el autor de aquella hermosa melodía tocada por el saxofón. Así que cuando vio la puerta abierta, simplemente ingreso al lugar, siendo recibida por la brisa primaveral y la puesta del sol. Cerro un momento los ojos cuando los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en la cara y uso su mano para protegerse mientras buscaba a la persona que tocaba, revelando de quien se trataba con solo ver su sombra reflejarse en la azotea.

La música ceso a los pocos minutos, ya que la persona se había dado cuenta de que no era el único en el lugar.

—No puedo creerlo—se dijo con molestia y aparto su mano para mirarlo—tu, Jinguji ¿es tu música esta? —pregunto incrédula al pensar que el play boy que le observaba con sorpresa, fuera el autor de aquella melodía llamativa

—Lady, te ves como una bella flor brillando en la puesta del sol—le dijo mientras se descolgaba el saxofón e iba a guardarlo en su estuche que había dejado en el suelo del lugar

—No te emociones, solo vine porque me gusto la música, pero no sabía que eras tú el que tocaba esa maravillosa melodía—hablo de la forma más neutral que le fue posible

—Me alegro de escuchar que te gusta mi música—le dijo acercándose a ella con paso lento—no importa cual se la razón por la que has venido, siempre que nos reúna a los dos…

Oyuky se quedó quieta, sin tener idea de que estaba pensando Ren mientras avanzaba hacia ella, pero una sensación de alerta en su interior le hizo retroceder unos pasos que fueron alcanzados fácilmente por el chico. Las manos de Ren se posaron en sus delgados hombros y se inclinó hacia ella, tan cerca que pudo sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus labios.

— ¡Dame un respiro! —grito furiosa por ver que estaba intentando besarla y lo aparto con sus manos colocadas en el pecho del chico— ¡¿Qué crees que haces, imbécil?! ¡Yo no soy como esas idiotas que estas detrás de ti todo el día, intentando captar tu atención!

Ella le empujo con la furia de saber las verdaderas intenciones de Ren con ella, el brusco movimiento de apartarlo de su persona hizo que una hoja se saliera del bolsillo del pantalón de Ren y cayera al suelo, esto siendo notado por ambos. Antes de que el pudiera tomarlo, Oyuky se adelantó y deshizo el bollo de papel, llegando a leer la primera frase antes de que se la arrebatara de las manos.

—Esas son las letras de la tarea que debes entregar—hablo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba al chico

— ¿Y? —le pregunto sin interés

— ¿Y? —Repitió incrédula—si ya las tienes, entrégalas de una vez. Ya me entere de que si no lo haces, serás expulsado de la academia

—Pienso que ya va siendo hora de dejar este lugar—dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

— ¿Por qué?—le pregunto

—Estoy cansado de estar aquí

—Entonces adelante…manda todo al carajo—Oyuky pudo ver aparecer a Masato por la puerta de la azotea, al parecer el chico había estado escondido y escuchando la charla de ambos—si no deseas estar aquí ¡Lárgate! Pero no metas a otros en tus caprichos estúpidos…y menos a ella—señalo a Oyuky con la cabeza

—Hijirikawa...—ella lo miro, preguntándose mentalmente si él había estado siguiéndola, ya que no podía ser coincidencia el encontrarlo en ese lugar

Masato y Ren se dieron una mirada cargada de odio, cosa que ella capto enseguida y no pudo evitar asociar ese tipo de miradas con las que una vez recibió de una persona que apreciaba mucho en el pasado. El sentirse de esta forma, nuevamente le hizo sentirse débil por unos segundos hasta que escucho la voz de Masato que volvió a dirigirse a Ren.

—No me agradas. Mi vida entera la ha elegido mi padre—se acercó a ellos—solo puedo ser libre a través de la música—su voz estaba claramente teñida por la ira que parecía ocultar con su pacifica expresión—así que no puedo perdonarte por verla tan trivialmente

—No estoy aquí por voluntad propia—le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa—me dejaron aquí

Eso llamo la atención de Oyuky, quien era solo una espectadora de la pelea entre ambos chicos.

— ¿Cómo…que te dejaron?—se atrevió a preguntar

—Así que no tengo ninguna razón para permanecer en esta escuela—siguió como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de la chica—es solo una broma para mi

—Mientes—le dijo Masato—lo que escuche antes, no era una mentira. ¿Por qué no muestras eso? —hablaba refiriéndose a la melodía que toco minutos atrás

—Ya te lo dije—Ren comenzó a rasgar la hoja que contenía las letras escritas—todo esto es solo por diversión—lanzo los pedazos al aire y una corriente de aire se los llevo

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunto Oyuky mientras su mirada estaba en los pedazos de la hoja que desaparecieron a los segundos

—No voy a malgastar mi tiempo escribiendo cosas sin sentido

Y eso fue todo, Masato avanzo hacia adelante antes de estampar su puño en la cara de Ren tras haber estado conteniéndose y Oyuky fue una testigo, paralizada de la sorpresa al ver cómo le pegaba a su compañero. Era la primera vez que veía a Masato siendo agresivo y eso que llevaba poco conociéndolo, pero desencajaba con el chico tranquilo, y silencioso que veía durante las horas de clases.

—Ja… ¿eso es todo lo que tienes, Hijirikawa? —se burló Ren desde el suelo y tapándose la mejilla donde recibió el golpe del chico

Fue ahí cuando Oyuky intervino al notar que estaba por abalanzarse sobre Ren para dar comienzo a una pelea agresiva. Antes de que llegara a donde cayó el chico, ella le tomo de los puños, sorprendiéndolo por su osada acción de meterse en medio de una disputa ajena.

—Ya—dijo viendo a uno y otro con seriedad— ¿no pueden resolver sus problemas sin empezar una pelea? —miro a Masato, a quien aún seguía sosteniendo de los puños—no estás en condiciones de hablar ahora, vete ya Hijirikawa o tendré que sacarte a la fuerza. No dejes que te expulsen por algo así, no merece la pena—ella vio que le observaba un momento, como dándose cuenta de cómo estaba actuando y luego dirigió su mirada a Ren

—Lamento haber escuchado eso—hablo mientras se soltaba de agarre de la chica—pensé que eras alguien con un poco más de espíritu—miro a Oyuky, quién estaba demasiado calmada en aquella situación—perdona que hayas tenido que ver y escuchar a este imbécil, no merece ni tu compasión, Minami—con esto dicho, termino por irse de la azotea

—Que exagerado—comento sin borrar su sonrisa. Unas manos tomaron su rostro y se quedó viendo los ojos verde oliva de Oyuky—Lady...¿te he dicho que tus ojos hipnotizan?

— ¡No debiste decir eso! —le reprocho tras ignorar el estúpido coqueteo del play boy— ¡fue muy estúpido de tu parte hablar tan ligeramente de la música!

—Tch…—Ren quiso girar la cabeza, pero ella no se lo permitió

—Tú y Hijirikawa fueron amigos antes y no me interesa saber porque fue que terminaron esa amistad—le dijo con seriedad y sosteniéndole la mirada, por primera vez, sin un atisbo de asco— pero debes, por lo menos, saber cómo se siente porque no tiene la misma libertad que tú, y, aun así él está aquí por amor a la música…

—Veo que lo defiendes…

— ¡Defiendo a la gente que si siente pasión por la música como yo, Jinguji!—grito— ¡porque me molestaron tus palabras! ¡Es más!—le miro enojada— ¡yo debería golpearte también por lo idiota que eres!

— ¿Y porque no lo haces?—le pregunto

—Porque creo que ya has tenido suficiente como para despertar un poco—le contesto y observo el golpe que tenía tras el arrebato de ira de Masato—debes ponerte hielo—dijo tocando suavemente la mejilla lastimada—o se inflamará—Ren estaba sorprendido por el cambio rápido de actitud mientras inspeccionaba su golpe—mejor que te revise la enfermera. Yo tengo otros asuntos importantes que atender—soltó el rostro del chico y se puso de pie—para la próxima vez, mide tus palabras, Jinguji—y tras decir aquello último, abandono el lugar, intentando que lo que sucedió no le afectara

* * *

Regreso completamente agotada al campus de la academia, tal vez no había sido una buena idea el haber ido a aquel lugar tras haber tenido una intoxicación por comida el día anterior y una vez más maldijo entre dientes a la comida de Natsuki por haberla enfermado, y que ahora estuviera el doble de agotada. Cuando el reloj de una de las torres de la escuela marco las once de la noche, ella supo que estaba rompiendo la regla del toque de queda, pero poco le importo mientras seguía avanzando en silencio por el desierto campus para poder llegar a su dormitorio.

—Ay dios…qué difícil es estar en dos lugares a la vez—se dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello trenzado en dos coletas, peinado que antes no llevaba puesto cuando salió de la academia

En el camino termino notando que había algo en el suelo, se detuvo para ver que se trataba de un trozo de papel con algo escrito pero como estaba oscuro y su vista empeoraba de noche, lo levanto acercándoselo a la cara para leer lo que decía.

—Pero esto es la letra de Jinguji—dijo al reconocer la caligrafía del chico y después miro hacia todos los lados del camino—supongo que esta es la zona donde el viento llevo los trozos—Por un momento pudo recordar las palabras de Ren en la azotea—Oh vamos ¿Por qué habría de ayudar a alguien como Jinguji Ren?—se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza cuando una idea paso fugazmente— ¿a mí que me importa si le expulsan?, es su problema y no mío…—miro con tristeza el trozo de papel—después de todo, yo no tuve ayuda cuando paso ese accidente…—Miro el trozo antes de dejarlo caer y continuo su camino a los dormitorios

* * *

—Hay algo mal conmigo—Oyuky se encontraba sosteniéndose de una rama del árbol mientras usaba la mano izquierda para sacudir algunas hojas, buscando algo en particular—será mejor que encuentre algo aquí o solo me veré como un idiota escalando arboles a esta edad

Mientras ella se encontraba en una búsqueda, por el camino hacia los dormitorios venia un grupo de cuatro chicos que se habían quedado hasta tarde en una larga practica de baile por el siguiente examen que tendrían en pocos días.

—Tengo sueño—dijo Otoya mientras se tapaba la boca para bostezar—Masa, nos tuviste practicando mucho tiempo—se quejó con el peliazul

—Era necesario—declaro el chico que iba a la cabeza del grupo

— ¿Y porque tuve que quedarme a verlos practicar? —se quejó Syo, que iba de brazos cruzados al lado de su mejor amigo

—Porque me gusta tener cerca, Syo-chan—respondió Natsuki e intento abrazarlo

Cuando pasaban al lado de un árbol en el camino a los dormitorios, se movió una parte baja de las ramas, logrando que los cuatros se detuvieran a observar aquel extraño movimiento. Las ramas de nuevo se movieron con más fuerza y se escuchaba a alguien murmurar con miedo, por lo que se acercaron un poco más para entender que pasaba, solo para retroceder asustados cuando una rama se quebró revelando que había una persona que seguía aferrándose a esta, boca abajo.

—¡¿Oyuky?!—pregunto Otoya al reconocer a la chica, aun cuando no llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y su peinado habitual

— ¡M-Minami! —gritaron Syo y Masato al reconocerla tras lo que dijo el pelirrojo

— ¡Minami-san!—Natsuki agito sus manos algo nervioso al verla

— ¿Ah? —Pregunto mirándolos o intentándolo ya que había perdido sus lentes al sostenerse de la rama—pero… ¿Ittoki? —reconoció la mancha roja que se movía por el lugar

—¿Perdiste tus lentes de nuevo? —pregunto al ver que no los tenía puestos

— ¿Sería mucha molestia si los buscas por mí? —dijo aquello sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de pedir ayuda al pelirrojo

—Está bien—Otoya comenzó a buscarlos por los alrededores

—Mientras… ¿alguien me ayuda a bajar? —pregunto sintiéndose estúpida al estar en tal situación

Masato, Syo y Natsuki terminaron ayudándola a que se bajara de la rama medio quebrada de la que aún se sostenía, resultando que se había enganchado un trozo de la tela de la camisa, por lo que esa había sido la razón por la que no pudo moverse rápidamente cuando sintió que la rama empezaba a ceder bajo su peso, antes de quedar expuesta frente a los cuatro chicos. Otoya termino por encontrar los lentes de su amiga y los limpio con su camiseta antes de entregárselos para que pudiera volver a ver.

— ¿Oyuky, que estabas haciendo allí arriba? —le pregunto el pelirrojo

—…yo…escalaba el…árbol…—empezó a decir alguna mentira entre balbuceos nerviosos

— ¿Escalas arboles? —Syo pregunto aquello con incredulidad a lo que ella decía

—Si…—asintió sin siquiera mirar a nadie a la cara y limpiando de forma frenética sus, ya limpios, lentes

— ¿Y porque lo hacías, Minami-san? —le pregunto Natsuki con curiosidad

—…uh…porque…me gusta—se escuchaba el rechinido de los cristales

— ¿Y porque a esta hora? —pregunto Masato quien se dio cuenta de que ocultaba una razón para haber hecho lo que hizo

—Porque se ven…las estrellas

— ¿Y a donde fuiste esta tarde? —Otoya continúo preguntando

— ¡Ya basta! —grito mientras se ponía los lentes, mostrando una expresión de molestia— ¿Cuándo esto se convirtió en un interrogatorio policial? ¿Eh? Lo que haga o no haga, no tiene por qué importarles y menos mis asuntos personales

—Pero somos amigos, ¿no? —se atrevió a preguntar Natsuki

Esa palabra tomo por sorpresa a Oyuky, la cual no pudo ocultar su sorpresa por lo que había dicho Natsuki, pero luego relajo su expresión y les dio la espalda a los cuatro, ya que no quiso que vieran que, tras la sorpresa, un sentimiento de odio por aquella palabra brillaba en sus ojos.

—Es muy tarde—hablo con neutralidad y apretando las manos con cierta furia—me voy a dormir. Adiós—con esto, ella simplemente camino hasta perderse de vista por el oscuro camino a los dormitorios femeninos

— ¿Qué le pasa ahora? —pregunto Syo entre confuso y molesto por la extraña actitud de su compañera

—Puede que se sintiera avergonzada de que la encontráramos de esta forma—aventuro a decir Otoya

—Ella no me respondió—dijo Natsuki con tristeza al ver como ella se fue sin mas

El único que no dijo nada fue Masato, quien simplemente siguió observando el camino que tomo y preguntándose que estaba planeando hacer para estar tan tarde, caminando por los alrededores de la escuela.

* * *

Tokiya estaba regresando a los dormitorios tras una larga noche de trabajo, su mente estaba completamente agotada y simplemente quería dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, pero no contó que en medio del camino terminara encontrándose a cierta chica de cabello rubio y lentes, que estaba arrodillada frente a un arbusto en búsqueda de algo. El siguió caminando hasta pasar frente a ella, pero esta no le presto ni la más mínima atención mientras tomaba algo que estaba enganchado en el arbusto, parecía ser un trozo de papel común y corriente, aun así, ella lo tomo antes de ponerse de pie e irse por el camino contrario al que vino.

— ¿Qué se supone hace a esta hora? —se preguntó mientras miraba su reloj que marcaba las tres de la madrugada

* * *

Ren se encontraba despreocupado, aun y sabiendo que hoy era el día en que debía de irse de la academia al no entregar sus letras tras las advertencias de su profesor, aun así, decidió faltar a las clases que poco le importaban. Ahora estaba sentado con la espalda contra un árbol en uno de los terrenos del colegio, que parecía un campo pastado por algunas ovejas, silbando una melodía con despreocupación.

"— _Lamento haber escuchado eso_. P _ensé que eras alguien con un poco más de espíritu"_

El recuerdo del día anterior y las palabras de Masato simplemente aparecieron en su mente.

— _En el salón de clases, iluminada con la puesta del sol_

Ren se sobresaltó al oír una voz que logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos y se giró para observar a Oyuky, de pie, recargada contra el tronco del árbol donde él estaba y leyendo algo de una hoja de papel.

— _Aquellos ojos brillan más que las estrellas_ —siguió recitando— _¡Estoy noqueado por ellos!_ —Ren la miraba expectante—debo decir que viniendo esto de ti…es grandiosa—hablo desinteresadamente—supongo que hasta los tipos como tu pueden enamorarse, ¿eh? —Se arrodillo a su lado—en verdad tienes el talento Jinguji…aunque me duela admitirlo. Toma, te pertenece—Le tendió la hoja reparada—No pude encontrar todo, pero…—vio que la observaba con sorpresa—vaya cara que tienes, pero no te creas especial solo porque te devuelvo tu tarea…, y como pago por hacerte este favor, te pido que no renuncies—le dijo con seriedad—Canta esta canción y quédate en la escuela ¡No te rindas sin dar batalla, Jinguji!

—Eres muy amable conmigo, lady—le dijo con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa—te saltaste las clases para buscarme y…—sintió su mano que depositaba algo en las suyas

—No prometo mucho, pero…intentare encontrar el resto antes de que termine el día—comenzó a alejarse de donde estaba el chico

— No importa donde los busques, no los encontraras—hablo mientras le observaba irse—Aun no los he escrito

* * *

— ¡Esto es imposible! —se quejó Oyuky mientras pateaba un arbusto por la ira que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos—son pedazos tan pequeños, que no sé cómo anoche tuve suerte de encontrar parte de la canción de Jinguji, pero aún falta el resto…—dijo mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara

—Así que era eso—hablo cierta persona que podía reconocer por su voz

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente para poder observar a Otoya, Syo y Natsuki, los tres chicos que estaban saliendo de las clases de la tarde, encontrándose observándola con diferentes expresiones de curiosidad, indiferencia y emoción.

—Primero, ¿Por qué están aquí?, Segundo ¿escucharon lo que dije?, Tercero ¡¿Por qué siempre me cruzo con ustedes?! —pregunto la chica enumerando las preguntas con sus dedos y sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas de la vergüenza por ser tan fácilmente descubierta en su, al parecer, acto de bondad

—Primero, fue coincidencia que nos encontráramos aquí, Minami—respondió Syo con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mostrándose indiferente a lo que sucedía, aunque por dentro se había sorprendido de lo que le escucho decir

—Segundo, si te oímos porque estabas hablando en voz alta, Oyuky—respondió Otoya sonriendo divertido al encontrar otra cosa más que conocer de la misteriosa chica. Sabes que realmente era alguien bondadoso lo hacía querer sonreír como nunca en la vida

—Y tercero, somos amigos, de seguro por eso nos encontramos seguido—respondió Natsuki quien prácticamente salto con las intenciones de abrazarla al ver como el sonrojo en sus mejillas le hacía ver adorable

— ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! —dijo mientras esquivaba por poco al chico

—Entonces te ayudaremos—le dijo Otoya mientras comenzaba a buscar en los arbustos de los alrededores—si somos más, es posible que encontremos lo que falta

— ¡Bien! —Dijo Natsuki antes de atrapar a Syo, quien intentaba escapar sin ser visto por nadie— ¡vamos a ayudar, Syo-chan!

— ¡Pero yo no quiero! —se quejó mientras pataleaba sin resultado alguno de escape

— ¿Por qué me quieren ayudar…? —pregunto tras observarlos ponerse a buscar— Bueno solo tú y Shinomiya, de Chibi-chibi no esperaba mucho—agrego con expresión neutral

— ¡Te escuche! —le grito el rubio bajito

—Lo que haces es muy amable de tu parte, Oyuky—le dijo Otoya, dejando un momento su búsqueda y fijando sus ojos rojos en la chica de lentes—acabo de descubrir que eres una persona increíble, porque se preocupa por los demás a su alrededor. Eso es lindo—admitió con un sonrojo

—… ¿L-lindo? ...—Oyuky se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido y giro la cabeza para intentar calmarse—como sea, debemos buscar esos pedazos restantes. ¡Shinomiya ayuda a Kurusu para que suba a ese árbol y busque en sus ramas!—ordeno

— Espera... ¡¿Qué?! —se alarmo el chico tras escuchar la orden de Oyuky

— ¡Entendido! —dijo Natsuki tras hacer un saludo militar y sin más, lanzo a Syo al árbol

—Oyuky—llamo el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie tras revisar los arbustos— ¿de verdad cayeron por aquí? —le pregunto

—Eso mismo pregunto yo—dijo Syo desde el árbol— ¡ayúdenme a bajar! —grito desesperado mientras se aferraba a una rama

—Estoy segura y…—miro al chico de sombrero con una expresión mezcla de seriedad y malicia— ¡cállate y ponte a buscar en las ramas!

— ¡Minami!—le chillo molesto

Al final, Syo logro bajarse del árbol en que lo habían lanzado, todo porque no había parado de gritar que lo bajaran de una condenada vez y al final Oyuky se cansó de escucharlo, pidiendo a los dos chicos que lo bajaran de una vez para continuar buscando los restos de la canción rota. Ahora se encontraba agitando los arboles con una escoba que tomo prestada, viendo si algo se caía, pero dejo la escoba cuando se terminó cansando de sacudir los arboles cercanos sin obtener ningún resultado.

—Ese tipo me hace enojar—comento a Natsuki, quien estaba observando si había algún pedazo de hoja de papel rota entre las flores del jardín—pero ¿realmente va a renunciar?

—Sera una lástima si de verdad lo hace—comento mientras se ajustaba los lentes

Fue cuando todos escucharon la campana anunciando el fin de las clases de ese día y terminando por finalizar la búsqueda del grupo, que solo se quedó observando el lugar en silencio. al darse cuenta de que ya se agotó el tiempo de búsqueda.

— ¿Eh?... —Otoya noto que ya estaba atardeciendo— ¡¿De verdad nos pasamos toda la tarde buscando esos pedazos de hoja?!—pregunto alarmándose por ello y después noto que la chica bajaba la cabeza con impotencia—Tranquila, hiciste lo que pudiste, Oyuky…—quiso acercarse a consolarla—Incluso perdiste horas de sueño por intentar juntar todas las partes de la canción—hablo al notar las ojeras que intento cubrir de forma fallida con maquillaje

— ¡No es justo! —Dio un pisotón fuerte mientras alzaba la mirada con la furia brillando en sus ojos— ¡es por eso que no me gusta ayudar a la gente! Porque al final…maldición, no aprendo de mis errores—se lamentó antes de taparse la cara con las manos, preguntándose mentalmente que fue lo que le impulso a ayudar a Ren y escucho como los altavoces de la escuela se encendían—¿qué? —pregunto al bajar sus manos

— **¿Pueden oírme?** **Chicos…**

—Ese…—murmuro Otoya con la mirada en un parlante del jardín

— ¡Es Ren! —dijo Syo al reconocer la voz de su compañero por los altavoces de la escuela

— **My Lady ¿puedes oírme también?**

Al principio se sorprendió de que estuviera preguntándole aquello, pero luego arrugo la frente en un gesto de molestia y se cruzó de brazos antes de decir algo.

—Y dale con lo mismo, parece que fuera a propósito el ponerme ese maldito apodo—bufo

— **También tu Ryuya-san. Todos escuchen esto** —dijo y su voz amplificada se escuchaba desde los pasillos— **acabo de terminar mi canción** —hasta en los terrenos de la escuela— **les mostrare los verdaderos sentimientos que ocultaba** —Masato, en la biblioteca, también escuchaba atentamente— **hasta el último verso…**

 **¡Es hora del show!**

Y exploto la música de un saxofón por los parlantes acompañada por una pista musical.

 _En el salón de clases, iluminada con la puesta del sol_

 _Solo tú eres la única a la que estoy mirando_

 _Aquellos ojos brillan más que las estrellas_

 _¡Estoy noqueados por ellos!_

.

 _Es la primera vez, ¿sabes?_

 _Si tuviera que nombrar un ejemplo es como chocolate amargo_

 _Con su dulce néctar_

 _¡Este amor se está transformando en un peligro!_

.

 _Siempre solo tomando_

 _Una simple lección_

 _Pero…lo que realmente fue tomado_

 _Fue un amor prohibido_

Nadie lo sabía, solo Ren conocía que la inspiración para su canción se había volcado en su pequeña obsesión con la bella chica de cabello rubio platino y ojos verde oliva que lo observaban con odio la mayoría del tiempo. Oyuky Minami fue la musa inspiradora de su canción, cosa que, si la nombrada llegaba a enterarse, de seguro lo terminaría matando y eso...Eso lo hizo sonreír con diversión mientras cantaba los siguientes versos al imaginar la expresión furiosa dirigida únicamente a él.

 _¡Libera mi alma!_

 _¡Deshazte de tu corazón falso!_

 _Desde dentro de mi pecho ¡rómpelo!_

 _Ooh… ¡Hace mucho calor!_

 _Estos sentimientos han comenzado a correr_

 _Si ellos fueran cambiados por pasión…_

 _Yo diré esto para ti_

 _¡Mi última frase de amor!_

El grupo seguía en el jardín, escuchando atentamente la canción de Ren que se expandía por todo el campus escolar.

—Realmente este chico…—negó Syo con una leve sonrisa

—Lo sé—asintió Oyuky mientras su expresión se relajaba considerablemente—maldita sea, Jinguji

— ¡Chicos vamos! —dijo Otoya mientras tomaba a Oyuky de la mano y la jalaba con él para correr

— ¿A dónde? —pregunto Natsuki que comenzaba a seguirlos con Syo

— ¡Vamos a apoyar a Ren! —declaro sin importarle que la chica se quejara de que no quería ir con ellos a ningún lado

 _Yo ya quiero decir esto con un solo disparo_

 _¡Con las puntas de los dardos!_

 _Muy bien, ¿estás lista?, Justo en el centro_

 _¡Un castigo encendido!_

.

" _Esto no va a terminar con un solo beso"_

 _Pero con mejores palabras_

 _Sería algo como_

 _Una rosa lanzada solo para ti_

.

 _Desbordando bondad_

 _Tu eres igual que un ángel_

 _Si…si es solo para mí_

 _¡Entonces sonríe con paz!_

Lejos de allí, Ringo estaba hablando con Hyuga mientras le señalaba un parlante que estaba cerca de ellos, el pelirosado sonreía mientras empujaba a su compañero, sus palabras eran ahogadas por la música, pero se notaba de que hablaban sobre la canción que escuchaban. Llego un momento en el que, sin querer, Ringo le dio un codazo en el estómago a su compañero, quien se retorció de dolor y termino gritando algo que nadie escucho, solo el pelirosado a su lado, quien hizo un signo de victoria.

 _¡Yo quiero tenerte cerca! ¡Mi querida!_

 _¡Definitivamente no te dejare ir!_

 _De un solo golpe ¡todo se ha roto!_

 _Ooh… ¡hace calor!_

 _Al brillante cielo, cantare porque yo quiero_

 _Transmitir estos sentimientos_

 _¡Yo vivo solo para ti!_

 _¡Mi amor no es una mentira!_

Ren se sorprendió cuando sus compañeros entraron en la habitación, animándolo mientras comenzaban a bailar en el lugar, con la música que sonaba por toda la escuela. Pudo ver como Natsuki bailaba casi obligando a Oyuky con él, aunque observo que intentaba liberarse de su agarre con desesperación, pero tras unos momentos se rindió al ver que tenía demasiada fuerza para escapar y le siguió en el baile improvisado. Él pudo observar con cierto asombro el cómo se dibujaba una suave sonrisa en su rostro sereno mientras giraba en una vuelta que Natsuki le dio y sus ojos se fijaron en él.

Una mirada serena y un ligero brillo de diversión...eso fue lo que Ren grabo en su memoria antes de que la expresión de Oyuky se volviera estoica y volteara el rostro hacia otro lado al tiempo en que se detenían de bailar, soltándose por fin de Natsuki, quien le miro confuso por haberse detenido.

Ren sonrió con diversión y se imaginó que, de ahora en más, sería muy divertido molestar a su querida lady.

 _¡Libera mi alma!_

 _¡Deshazte de tu corazón falso!_

 _Desde dentro de mi pecho ¡rómpelo!_

 _Ooh… ¡Hace mucho calor!_

 _Estos sentimientos han comenzado a correr_

 _Si ellos fueran cambiados por pasión…_

 _Yo diré esto parar ti_

 _¡Mi última frase de amor!_

.

" _¡Hasta los confines de la tierra cree en tu corazón!"_

Hyuga y Ringo aparecieron después de terminada la canción, regañándolos por meterse sin supervisión del personal autorizado.

—¡No pasen sin autorización! —les regaño Ringo mientras agitaba su mano hacia el grupo—esta vez los dejaremos ir con una advertencia, pero la próxima vez que rompan alguna regla, serán castigados—advirtió el profesor de cabello rosa

—Ahora vuelvan a sus dormitorios y nos veremos mañana en clases—hablo Hyuga mientras se daba la vuelta para irse por el pasillo—eso te incluye a ti, Jinguji—aclaro antes de alejarse

—¡Hasta mañana! —saludo Ringo antes de correr para alcanzar a su compañero

Ante lo último dicho por Hyuga, los chicos se voltearon a ver a Ren, quién estaba sorprendido por lo que le había dicho su profesor y después recibió las felicitaciones de sus compañeros.

—¡Bien! —Otoya saltó alegremente junto con Natsuki—¡Ren, lo lograste!

—¡Bravo, Ren-kun se puede quedar!

—Bien, como siempre haciendo un show de todo—hablo Syo con fastidio—pero bueno, me alegra que te quedes

Oyuky se terminó retirando mientras los chicos continuaban felicitando a su compañero, aunque en su camino termino por ver a Masato, quien pareció estar observando la escena desde lo lejos, pero si noto su mirada. Ambos se observaron con expresión seria y dieron un asentimiento al mismo tiempo antes de que cada uno tomara una distinta dirección por los pasillos de la academia.

—Tonto—hablo ella mientras se alejaba hacia la salida—si te has preocupado por tu viejo amigo

—¡Lady! —escucho a alguien que corría en su dirección

—Jinguji—dijo al darse vuelta para verlo llegar a su lado

—¿Porque te escapas de mí?—le pregunto con media sonrisa—aun no escucho tus felicitaciones

—Muy bien, Jinguji—dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco por un momento y después lo miraba—felicidades por quedarte, parece que ya no debo preocuparme por ti…—se tapó la boca al decirlo en voz alta

— ¿Por mí?—pregunto mirándola con interés

—Es que…—le vio sonreír y decidió bajarle los ánimos—aunque tienes fama de play boy, dices frases muy cursis o empalagosas que a muchas chicas las vuelve locas por lo cual no comprendo, sales siempre con una mujer distinta, no respetas mi espacio personal, parece que nunca nada te molesta irritando a más de uno y eso me incluye a mí…en todo caso, eres realmente el tipo de persona que jamás toleraría

—Lady… ¿y eso que tiene que ver? —le pregunto sintiendo como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente

—Nada, solo te decía como te veo—contesto en calma antes de acomodarse un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—pero lo que más me pareció molesto de ti, es que te rindieras de esa forma y sin mostrar de lo que eres capaz—le dijo mostrando cierta furia en sus ojos—Jinguji, tienes talento, así que no lo desperdicies y no te atrases de nuevo con las tareas porque no te salvare dos veces, que eso te quede claro desde ahora—le pico con el dedo en el pecho

—No me molesta para nada—le dijo Ren—Lady, gracias por todo

—Olvídalo, no fue nada lo que hice…tú hiciste más por presentar tu canción

—Hiciste más de lo que piensas—Sin pensarlo dos veces, la jalo del brazo y le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios—My lady...

— ¡Oye! —Oyuky le grito furiosa, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y el sentimiento de querer matarlo en ese momento— ¡no me gusta que me toquen! ¡Idiota! —Y se fue hacia otra dirección mientras murmuraba sobre que odiaba a los play boys

Ren solo sonrió, una genuina sonrisa cruzo por su rostro mientras la observaba alejarse de su lado.

—Realmente esa canción la escribí solo para ti, Minami Oyuky…gracias por tener fe en mi—murmuro antes de reírse de sí mismo por entender que sucedía con el—así que...ella ha ganado el juego—decidió salir del lugar sin tener idea de a donde iría después de esto, pero tenía algo en su cabeza tras lo que sucedió—Lady, me tienes a tus pies—tarareo con cierta alegría

* * *

Tokiya estaba regresando a los dormitorios mientras seguía repitiendo en su cabeza la canción que su compañero de clases, Jinguji, había tocado. Tal vez no sabía que había sucedido para que, de la nada, aquel irresponsable chico decidiera quedarse en la academia y presentara su trabajo, pero...algo le decía que cierta chica tenía mucho que ver en el asunto.

Y hablando de cierta chica, pudo ver a Oyuky que venía caminando de forma distraída hacia donde él estaba, de seguro regresando a su dormitorio.

—" _¿Pero qué diablos me pasa?_ —pensaba ella mientras seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo, contando sus pasos— _…todavía soy demasiado sensible con esto. Debo controlarme más o volverá a sucederme lo mismo, tengo que tener cuidado"_ —suspiro con agotamiento

Paso al lado del chico sin decir palabra, pero como estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, apenas le noto en su camino. Tokiya, en cambio, se quedó unos momentos mirándola y no pudo evitar recordar a esa chica que tanto se le parecía o, mejor dicho, ella era esa chica que tanto había esperado volver a ver.

 **Qué pequeño es el mundo ¿Verdad?**

 _Continuara..._


	9. Gran espíritu de caballero ¡Vamos! ¡Pele

**Capitulo 9: Gran espíritu de caballero ¡Vamos! ¡Pelea!**

Había comenzado otra semana normal para Oyuky, claro que la palabra normal había perdido su significado si tomaba en cuenta de que estaba estudiando en una famosa academia elite que formaba a futuros idols y compositores, con profesores que son famosos idols y que su director no era, exactamente, la mejor definición de normalidad.

Pero bueno, dejando de lado aquello, Oyuky salió más temprano de lo usual para ir a comprar algo en la tienda de la escuela y tuvo que pasar por un pequeño bosque en el camino hacia el lugar, únicamente acompañada de su preciado silencio que en pocas horas se vería roto por sus compañeros de clase. Era la única que andaba tan temprano por aquella zona, hasta que le pareció oír algo extraño al pasar cerca de una arboleda.

—Pero… ¿Qué…?

Se detuvo para quedarse callada e intentar escuchar si de verdad había oído algo extraño o solo fue su imaginación. Al final, escucho lo que parecía ser una especie de quejido que venía de un árbol cercano, por lo cual se quedó viendo fijamente el sospechoso árbol hasta que una de las ramas se movió bruscamente hacia abajo, rebelando así, que había alguien agarrándose de esta.

— ¡Kurusu! —grito al reconocerlo. Luego pensó que no debió de haberle llamado la atención al ver que por su grito se desconcentraba y soltaba la rama, evidentemente cayendo hacia el suelo con una fuerza brutal—Oh, eso le dejara marca…—murmuro haciendo una mueca al ver la brutal caída de su compañero

Ella camino hacia el lugar donde el chico había quedado desplomado boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados por el dolor de su caída. Simplemente se puso de cuclillas, picándolo con una ramita que encontró en el suelo y preguntándose mentalmente si no se habría roto algún hueso desde la altura de la que cayo.

—Oye…revive Kurusu—le llamo aun picándolo con la ramita— ¿Por qué estabas en el árbol? ¿Qué acaso puse de moda eso de escalar? —ella termino por suspirar al ver que no funcionaba, solo le quedo una última cosa para probar—...hey Chibi-chibi—y vio que aquello si pareció funcionar al verlo abrir los ojos

— ¡No soy chibi! —grito antes de agarrarse la cabeza—…duele…

—¿Y cómo no va a dolerte? ¿Has visto de donde te has caído?—pregunto mientras soltaba la ramita—Oye Kurusu, creo que te lastimaste de verdad, será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería—le tomo del brazo para levantarlo

— ¡Déjame! —le dio una manotazo para que le soltara

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunto ofendida y sosteniéndose la mano herida—intento ayudarte, no tienes por qué ponerte así

—No digas más—le dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo sin mirarla a la cara—no le digas a nadie que me viste—comenzó a caminar algo cojo y alejándose de la chica que seguía sin entender que le sucedía— ¡¿entendiste?!—grito antes de voltear a verla con una mirada de advertencia

Oyuky simplemente se quedó callada, viendo como el chico se iba alejando a paso lento por el dolor de su caída y se puso de pie, aun molesta por cómo le trato cuando por fin estaba mostrando un poco de bondad al ayudarle.

—Vaya, ahora resulta que cuando intento ayudarle, va y se niega el tonto…hombres, ¿quién los entiende? —hablo para sí misma antes de continuar su caminata hacia la tienda—Aunque aún me pregunto… _—_ miro la rama rota del árbol antes de seguir caminando— ¿Qué hacía en el árbol?

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y Oyuky había salido de la fila de la cafetería, dando una mirada a todo el lugar, en busca de alguna mesa libre para poder comer antes de que su estómago volviera a gruñir para reclamar algo de alimento. Lástima que a donde quiera que mirara, solo veía las mesas ocupadas y ni una silla libre había podido encontrar, por lo que bufo sin tener idea de a dónde podía ir.

—¡Minami-san!—Ran salió de la fila de la cafetería, evitando que se le cayera la bandeja mientras corría a reunirse con la chica de lentes—¡Almorcemos juntas!—hablo animadamente

—No hay lugares libres—le dijo al ver las mesas llenas aquel día

—Hoy es un bonito día, así que podemos almorzar afuera—siguió insistiendo

Oyuky la miro y después dio un vistazo a ventanal que mostraba el cielo despejado. Ya tenía hambre y estaba cansada de estar tanto tiempo de pie, así que solo, por esa vez, decidió aceptar la invitación de la castaña, quien se veía agitada por la emoción de ver que por fin había aceptado una de sus tantas invitaciones a almorzar juntas en el jardín de la escuela.

—¡Bien!—Ran se mostraba muy emocionada mientras comenzaba a caminar—¡Minami-san, vamos! —apresuro al ver como ella caminaba tranquilamente

Ambas llegaron a la salida de la cafetería y...

—¡Oyuky! —llamo otra voz que ella reconoció enseguida—¡Almorcemos juntos! —un emocionado pelirrojo alcanzo a las dos chicas, aunque su mirada estaba fija en la chica de cabello rubio platino—hoy es un buen día, así que vayamos afuera a comer, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ittoki—la chica se había olvidado que el pelirrojo había monopolizado los almuerzos con ella, por más que se negara a su compañía, el chico siempre termina sentándose a su lado a la hora de comer

—Minami-san dijo que almorzaría conmigo—interrumpió Ran mientras avanzaba hacia Otoya

—¿Eh? —el presto atención a la castaña—pero ella siempre almuerza conmigo...esto... ¿cómo te llamas? —pregunto al darse cuenta de que no conocía a esa chica

—Oshiro Ran—se presentó antes de agregar—soy compañera de Minami-san en la clase S

—Ittoki Otoya—se presentó con ella—soy amigo de Oyuky—dijo orgulloso de eso

—¡¿A-Amigo de Minami-san?!—se notaba que ella no esperaba aquello dicho por el chico

—No es mi amigo—hablo Oyuky con una expresión molesta—solo es un compañero de la clase A

—¿Y aun así, la llamas por su primero nombre?—Ran se veía ofendida por aquello, pero aquella mirada era dirigida al chico—¿Minami-san te dio permiso?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!—aseguro el pelirrojo

—Por supuesto que no—negó antes de mirarlo—Ittoki, tu solo empezaste a llamarme por mi nombre—le recordó antes de darle la espalda a ambos—ahora, Ittoki y Ran, si me disculpan, yo iré a comer...

—¡Te acompaño!—dijeron a la vez

En ese momento, fue testigo de algo extraño, ya que la siempre tímida Ran fulmino con la mirada al pelirrojo y el siempre alegre Otoya hizo lo mismo que la castaña. Ambos no dejaban de verse en una tonta batalla silenciosa, así fue, hasta que la misma Oyuky se cansó y comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar.

—¡Espera!—dijeron ambos antes de cortarle el paso—¡Almorcemos juntos!—volvieron a decir antes de mirarse nuevamente como rivales

—Ittoki-san, ¿no es así? —pregunto Ran mientras mantenía una mirada seria contra el pelirrojo

—Y tú eres, Ran-san, ¿no?

—Oshiro—hablo sin perder su compostura o apartar la mirada para sorpresa de Oyuky—solo permito que Minami-san me llame por mi nombre

—Eh...—Otoya giro la cabeza rápidamente para ver a la nombrada—¡Oyuky, no es justo! ¡¿Porque no me llamas por mi nombre?!

—¡Deberías mantener un poco más de respeto con Minami-san! —reprendió Ran a Otoya—¡no puedes simplemente empezar a llamarle por su nombre sin tener su aprobación! ¿Verdad, Minami-san?

Ambos se voltearon a ver a la chica, pero se dieron cuenta de que ya se había marchado por las puertas de la cafetería sin decir nada. Los dos se dieron otra mirada de desafío antes de salir corriendo para alcanzarla y poder reclamar su lugar como el amigo que compartía los almuerzos con Oyuky.

Pero al final no lograron mucho, ya que los tres terminaron compartiendo una mesa del jardín para almorzar, o bueno, ese era el plan. Aún estaba presente la guerra de miradas de Ran y Otoya, mientras que Oyuky solo comía como si le diera igual que en aquel momento se lanzaran a matarse, así que se concentró en su almuerzo hasta que alguno de los dos cediera en la absurda guerra que mantenían.

—¿Podrían detenerse?—pregunto ya harta antes de notar que Otoya llevaba algo en su bandeja—¿y esa revista?—le pregunto

—¿Eh? —el chico aparto su mirada de la castaña y bajo la cabeza para ver la revista—oh esto. Una compañera de la clase me la presto—dijo mientras la tomaba y la abría en una página—estaba leyéndola en la hora libre y me encontré esto que pensé que te interesaría, Oyuky

—¿Qué es? —pregunto antes de tomar la revista y observar una foto de su profesor—¿Una película protagonizada por Hyuga-sensei?—pregunto mientras leía el articulo

—¿El príncipe de los precipicios?—Ran estaba observando la revista, llamándole la atención el titulo

—¿Pero qué clase de titulo para una película es ese?—fue la pregunta de Oyuky

—B-Bueno, él tiene esa imagen de estrella de cine—murmuro Ran, aunque tenía que estar de acuerdo con lo que Oyuky señalaba

—De todos modos, creo que es un poco viejo para llamarlo un "Príncipe"—comento Otoya

—No hay duda de eso—asintió la chica de lentes

—¿Y eso?—Ran apoyo un dedo en la revista, señalando una parte de la página que anunciaba la realización de la película—ahí dice _"¿Te gustaría protagonizar con Hyuga Ryuya? ¡Tu talento puede ser necesario para esta producción! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad! ¡Haz la prueba!"_ —leyó en voz alta para los demás—Es una audición para principiantes...

—Co-protagonizar con Hyuga-sensei...—murmuro Otoya con cierta curiosidad

—Ya veo—Natsuki hablo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para leer la revista con los demás

La reacción de los restantes ante la repentina aparición del chico no se hizo esperar, los tres terminaron por gritar mientras observaban a Natsuki que estaba sentado a la izquierda de Otoya en la mesa, habiendo dejado su bandeja del almuerzo y viendo con curiosidad la revista que había traído el pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?!—le pregunto Otoya, sorprendido de no haber notado antes la presencia del más alto

— ¡¿Eres ninja o qué?!—le pregunto Oyuky, quien estaba recuperándose del susto

—¡Que miedo! —chillo Ran mientras se protegía detrás de Oyuky

— ¡Tengo que pasarle esto a Syo-chan! —hablo sin responder a las preguntas de los demás

— ¿A Kurusu?—le pregunto la chica de lentes

—Si—Natsuki aparto su vista de la revista y asintió a la pregunta de Oyuky—Syo-chan es un gran admirador de Hyuga-sensei desde hace mucho—explico al grupo

—Entonces Syo de seguro querrá este papel ¿verdad?—pregunto Otoya

—Si—asintió el chico antes de fijar su mirada en la castaña—oh...

—¿Eh?—Ran ladeo la cabeza al ver que este le miraba fijamente—¿Q-Que pasa?

—¡Que linda!—exclamo antes de abrazarla con fuerza

—¡Eh! —se sonrojo al máximo cuando el chico le salto a abrazarla y gritar que ella era linda

—¡Natsuki! ¡No hagas eso!—Otoya intento intervenir

Oyuky no presto atención a eso, simplemente tomo la revista para observar el anuncio y pensar en que, posiblemente, este anuncio podría tener algo que ver en el extraño comportamiento que Syo había comenzado a mostrar durante ese día. Y aunque pensaba que así era, decidió no meterse donde no la necesitaban por lo que se concentró en ver como Natsuki le hablaba a una sonrojada Ran y Otoya se encontraba enfurruñado en su asiento, intentando obtener su exclusiva atención.

* * *

Las clases de ese día ya habían acabado y poco a poco el cielo se tornaba de los colores del atardecer. Oyuky no se molestaba en moverse del banco del jardín en donde se había quedado para poder terminar de leer un libro que saco de la biblioteca, aprovechando que ese día no tenía que ir a ningún lado y podía tomarse su tiempo para regresar a los dormitorios, se entregó a la lectura de aquel libro del género de misterio.

—" _Cuanta paz hay aquí"_ —pensó mientras continuaba su lectura en silencio

— ¡Syo-chan!

— ¡Aléjate!

—Adiós a la paz—se dijo con molestia al reconocer las voces de ambos chicos

Una mancha borrosa, con sombrero, salto rápidamente sobre el banco donde ella estaba sentada y cayó en los arbustos que había detrás, dejando completamente muda a Oyuky, quien simplemente quiso ignorar lo que había visto, pero otra mancha borrosa, con lentes, pasaba con rapidez, causando que levantara un poco de polvo a su paso por el lugar y pasando de largo por el camino que llevaba hacia los dormitorios masculinos.

— ¿Huh? —Oyuky parpadeo antes de cerrar el libro y suspirar—sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero… ¡Hey Kurusu! —Giro para ver el arbusto detrás del banco— ¿y ahora porque escapas de Shinomiya?

Syo asomo la cabeza y miro hacia todos lados antes de salir del arbusto, se sacudió las hojas que quedaron en su ropa y sombrero, para después sentarse al lado de la chica.

—…Natsuki quiere ayudarme con algo—respondió cabizbajo

—Aja ¿y…? —le ánimo para que continuara

—Y que cada vez que intenta ayudarme, solo lo empeora—termino

—Oh…—fue todo lo que dijo antes de agregar—aunque él te estaba buscando para avisarte sobre la audición para participar con Hyuga-sensei en una película

—Ah sí, ya lo se

— ¿Vas a participar? —le pregunto—Shinomiya me dijo que eres un gran fan de Hyuga-sensei

—Ja—él sonrió ante lo que ella dijo— ¿crees que dejare pasar una oportunidad como esta?

—Claro que no—hablo calmadamente mientras guardaba el libro en su bolso—después de todo, hablamos del príncipe de las peleas…

— ¡¿Tú también conoces esa película?!—le pregunto sorprendido

—Oye, no me tomes por una tonta—dijo de brazos cruzados al ver que se sorprendía por aquello—mi madre es una fan de Hyuga Ryuya y siempre me llevaba a ver las películas que el protagonizaba o veíamos los dramas de TV en los que participaba, pero la película por la que lo recuerda más, fue de "El príncipe de las peleas" y admito que estuvo increíble…

— ¡Claro que lo fue! —Exclamo sorprendiéndola por la energía que tenía al ponerse a hablar de aquella película— ¡La Europa medieval y un príncipe que restauraría su reino luego de que su familia fuera asesinada en la guerra civil!

—Bueno, no soy mucho de películas de acción, pero debo admitir que el soundtrack siempre fue mi favorito—dijo mientras recordaba alguna de las canciones—pero había una en especial que me encantaba y que mi madre se ponía a cantar a cada momento—coloco un dedo en su sien mientras cerraba los ojos estando pensativa—pero ahora no recuerdo como era la letra

— ¿Eh, no recuerdas esa canción? —le pregunto con sorpresa

—No…no me acuerdo ni de cómo empezaba—arrugo la frente con molestia—ojala recordara cual era

—Ah Minami, parece que tengo que refrescarte la memoria—dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón

— ¿Disculpa?—ella vio que comenzó a reproducir una base instrumental—Kurusu… ¿Por qué tu…?

 _En un mundo nublado con nubes de polvo_

 _En los confines de un mundo desolado_

 _Un corazón arde con pasión_

 _¡Un disparo ardiente!_

.

 _Estos sentimientos que nadie puede detener_

 _¡Se han transformado en puños!_

.

 _Un destello de lágrimas y_

 _Un destello de estrellas_

 _Lalala…con una canción_

 _La noche curativa también está aquí_

 _¡Pero mi corazón aun ruge!_

 _¡100% no es suficiente!_

 _¡Vamos adelante con un 1000%!_

Syo estaba cantando mientras se reproducía el instrumental de una de las canciones de la película del príncipe de las peleas. Él era observado por una muda Oyuky, la cual solo veía como mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en la canción.

—" _Creo que estaría de más decir que no me lo esperaba"_ —pensó mientras le escuchaba

 _¡Nadie se para delante de mí,_

 _Porque ellos no saben qué hacer!_

 _Ellos no quieren soportar_

 _¡La llama de mi ira…!_

.

 _Existen 10 millones que existen bajo este cielo_

 _Si el mañana que protejo está dentro de este pecho_

 _Yo puedo gritar sin vacilar_

" _¡Completamente acelerado el espíritu caballeroso!_

 _¡Vamos pelea!"_

.

 _Vamos a vivir como queremos sin remordimientos_

 _¡Los héroes hacen la historia! ¡Un alma brillante!_

.

 _¡Reemplaza las armas con amor! ¡Comencemos a correr!_

 _¡Con el mañana como nuestro objetivo!_

.

 _Un destello del futuro_

 _Un destello de sol del mañana_

 _Ulala….una canción que se convierte en luz_

 _Y cambia en llamas_

 _100% no es suficiente_

 _Estalla con un 1000%_

Comenzó a tararear, mientras Syo estaba interpretando con mucha emoción aquella canción. Los recuerdos de Oyuky volvían a un momento en el que ella podía estar al lado de su madre, sin preocupaciones o problemas graves, cantando esa canción sin sentirse avergonzada o pensar que era ridículo el disfrutar de un simple momento con la mujer que ella llamaba "Mamá".

 _Vamos juntos, ven conmigo_

 _El viento puede convertirse en nuestro poder_

 _Con coraje y espíritu de lucha_

 _¡Vamos! ¡Derriba los muros!_

.

 _Nuestro deseo más fuerte que un rayo_

 _¡Creara nuestro camino!_

 _¡Deja que tu alma tiemble!_

" _¡Completamente acelerado el espíritu caballeroso!_

 _¡Vamos pelea!"_

Syo seguía cantando, olvidando todo a su alrededor e imaginándose como el héroe de la película que tanto le gustaba. Luchando contra los enemigos, defendiendo a los débiles y rescatando a la joven que amaba. Por un momento observo a Oyuky, sonrojándose al pensar que ella era la persona que defendía de todo peligro y juraba amar.

 _¡Nadie se para delante de mí_

 _Porque ellos no saben qué hacer!_

 _Ellos no quieren soportar_

 _¡La llama de mi ira…!_

.

 _Existen 10 millones que existen bajo este cielo_

 _Si el mañana que protejo está dentro de este pecho_

 _Yo puedo gritar sin vacilar_

" _¡Completamente acelerado el espíritu caballeroso!_

 _¡Vamos pelea!"_

.

 _¡La justicia lo es todo!_

" _¡Completamente acelerado el espíritu caballeroso!_

 _¡Vamos pelea!"_

Cuando Syo termino de cantar, ella comenzó a aplaudirle al chico que se le quedo mirando con confusión por lo que ella hacía.

—Bien Kurusu, no estuvo nada mal, tienes buena voz después de todo—se puso de pie—me has refrescado la memoria

—Ah bien…—dijo desviando la mirada y tardando un momento en volver a hablarle con la mirada puesta en cualquier lado menos en ella—sabes Minami, estaba pensando que ya llevamos un rato de conocernos, creo que ya puedes llamarme por mi nombre

— ¿Syo-chan? —pregunto de forma burlona

— ¡¿Me estas fastidiando a propósito?! —se quejó al fin mirándola a los ojos

—Por supuesto que si—asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa

—Realmente me desagrada esa sonrisa que tienes en la cara—le dijo sintiendo que esta no sería la única vez que presenciara aquella sonrisa maligna— ¿Y yo? —le pregunto el chico

— ¿Y tú qué?

— ¿Puedo llamarte... Oyuky? —pregunto ligeramente sonrojado

—No—rápidamente le negó aquello

— ¡¿Por qué yo no?!

—Porque no quiero

— ¡¿Y porque Otoya si te puede llamar por tu nombre?! —termino preguntándole con irritación

—Ya ni siquiera sé que contestar a eso—admitió con un suspiro de cansancio—yo ni siquiera le di el permiso de llamarme de esa forma, simplemente comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre y no he podido corregirle ese habito

— ¡Pues yo te llamare por tu nombre! ¡Oyuky! ¡Oyuky! ¡Oyuky!

Ella le miro, sorprendida por eso y luego puso cara de póker.

—Oye, no soy Bloody Mary para que digas tres veces mi nombre

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto? —pregunto el chico, sin entender a que vino aquello

—Que no te pongas celoso porque otros chicos se les dé por llamarme por mi nombre, porque no eres mi novio para ponerte de esa forma—aclaro mientras se miraba las uñas pintadas de blanco

— ¡Pero si serás…! ¡Ah! —su actitud cambio al notar a alguien mas

Oyuky pudo notar el rápido cambio de actitud del chico, por lo que siguió la dirección en la que él estaba mirando y pudo observar que Hyuga-sensei venía corriendo por el otro camino del jardín, haciendo algunas patadas al aire como si peleara con alguien, al parecer preparándose para la película que pronto realizaría. Ella se quedó mirándolo, recordando que se veía distinto cuando no llevaba puesto su traje de profesor e incluso se notaba concentrado en su entrenamiento para la película, por lo cual era algo de admirar para la chica.

—Desde que era niño, fui débil y no confiaba en nadie—de la nada, Syo comenzó a contarle aquello—pero cuando vi al sensei en TV, me inspiro tanto…para mí, Hyuga Ryuya es un salvavidas ¡él es mi héroe! —le dijo mostrando la admiración que brillaba en sus azules ojos—me sentí tan emocionado cuando supe que el seria mi maestro

— ¿De verdad?—Ahora entendía porque el primer día de clases, lo vio tan emocionado cuando Hyuga entro en el salón—realmente es muy importante para ti, ¿no?

—Quiero actuar con él—le dijo con determinación en la mirada—aunque no creo que entiendas como me siento...

—Si, lo sé—ella dijo aquello antes de ver como él se giraba para verla con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y se mantuvo en calma mientras alzaba una ceja con diversión—Sorpresa—se burló

—Oye…—el creyó que había caído en una broma de la chica por lo quiso gritarle que no se jugaba con esas cosas

—Tal vez no lo parezca, pero soy fan de Hayato—por fin lo admitió en voz alta

— ¿De Hayato?

—Sí, de Hayato—repitió

—…—Syo le miro de pies a cabeza antes de decir—siendo sincero, no se ajusta a tu imagen, quiero decir, Hayato es…

Oyuky le tomo de la camisa del uniforme, acercando su cara de manera amenazante a la del chico, quien estaba sorprendido por eso.

—Dejemos en claro algo, SYO. No quiero que critiques mis gustos, porque yo no critico los tuyos. Así que no quiero oírte decir nada sobre mi gusto por la música de Hayato ¿queda claro? —le vio asentir nervioso y le soltó—que bueno

—Das miedo cuando quieres—admitió poniendo distancia de la chica

—Quiero lo mismo que tú, ¿sabes? —Dijo mirando a otro lado—quiero cantar junto a Hayato, por eso entiendo cómo te sientes—le explico con cierto tono serio— Hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cumplir esa meta...lo hare...—ella apretó sus manos con fuerza mientras lo decía

—Entonces…buscamos lo mismo—comprendió Syo

—Así parece—asintió mientras miraba, con semblante pensativo, hacia donde Hyuga se había ido

Syo estaba, en silencio, observando a Oyuky de perfil y en aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era aquella chica, no solo por la belleza exterior, sino que le pareció hermosa al pensar que tenía el mismo tipo de sueño que él. Posiblemente si podría llevarse bien con ella, ya que ambos podían compartir un sueño en común.

— ¡Syo-chan, te encontré!

La expresión de Syo cambio en el momento en que escucho la voz de su amigo, quien al parecer por fin lo había visto, pero antes de poder comenzar a correr e intentar huir una vez mas de Natsuki, una red se alzó detrás de él y lo atrapo como si fuera un animal. Oyuky solo estaba en silencio cuando vio que la red atrapo a Syo y termino colgando de la rama de un árbol, balanceándose de un lado a otro, mientras sentía que el sudor frio bajaba por su frente que estaba pintada de una sombra azulada.

—¿Q-Que demoños...? —murmuro ella mientras observaba a Natsuki aparecer detrás del árbol—Shinomiya

—Como lo pensaba, Syo-chan aun le teme a las alturas—declaro con una alegre sonrisa

— ¿Qué? —pregunto ella antes de entenderlo—¡¿Kurusu tiene acrofobia?!

—Sí—le dijo Natsuki mientras observaban como Syo seguía balanceándose de un lado a otro—al parecer, Syo-chan, desde pequeño teme a las alturas y como la película es "El príncipe de los precipicios" debe perder…—observo al chico con preocupación—su miedo

— ¡Hablo enserio!—grito mientras se balanceaba— ¡bájame! ¡Está muy alto! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame eh dicho! ¡Detén esta cosa! ¡Déjame bajar!

—Vaya Plot Twist—negó la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba

* * *

No supo cómo se vio envuelta en tal problema, pero, aun así, ella estaba caminando al lado de Natsuki, quien llevaba a Syo aun atado a la red con la que lo había cazado en el jardín. Mientras Syo gritaba como animal atrapado, pidiendo auxilio y amenazando para ser liberado, ella acompaño al rubio alto hacia la cafetería de la escuela.

En la cafetería se encontraban Otoya y Masato, quienes estaban merendando a aquella hora de la tarde mientras hablaban tranquilamente antes de la llegada del trio a la mesa. Aunque terminaron observando el cómo Natsuki liberaba a Syo de una red para luego dejarlo sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa, sin tener la menor idea de qué diablos estaba pasando, ambos chicos dirigieron una mirada interrogante a la chica que se sentó con aburrimiento en la mesa.

—Oyuky, ¿puedes...? —empezó Otoya mientras señalaba con confusión a la red que Natsuki dejo en la mesa

—Una explicación, por favor, Minami—pidió Masato de forma educada

—Pues verán...—ella observo como Syo temblaba mientras se abrazaba al respaldo de su silla y les daba la espalda—resumiendo lo que paso en la última hora, pues resulta que cierta personita aquí presente—señalo al chico—quiere ir a las audiciones para la película que Hyuga-sensei va a protagonizar, pero...

—¿Pero?—preguntaron ambos chicos

—Pero el señor Kurusu le tiene miedo a las alturas—termino de decir

— ¿Miedo a las alturas?—pregunto Syo mientras temblaba en su asiento— ¡Por…supuesto que…no!

—Pareces un caso serio—ella señalo mientras acomodaba la cabeza en la mesa para descansar un momento

— ¿Pero no será un problema?—le pregunto Otoya mientras observaba a Syo—después de todo, la película es el príncipe de los precipicios

—Estará lleno de lugares altos—le recordó la chica, algo divertida al verlo temblar como gelatina al recordarle ese detalle

—Hey, cállense todos—murmuro mientras se volteaba un momento para mirarlos—estoy tratando de controlarlo

—Pues no lo estas logrando—hablo Oyuky solo para recibir una mirada de odio por parte de Syo—no, eso tampoco funciona—se burlo

— ¡Eres tan tímido, Syo-chan! —hablo Natsuki mientras le sonreía a su mejor amigo— ¿Por qué no viniste a pedir mi consejo?—pregunto sin abandonar su faceta alegre

—Porque tú eres peligroso—declaro

—Yo nunca pensaría en ponerte en peligro—dijo sonriéndole con inocencia

— ¡Hasta tu sonrisa es peligrosa! —señalo el chibi del grupo

—Por dios, Kurusu—llamo Oyuky mientras se sentaba correctamente en su silla y entrelazaba sus manos en su regazo—deja de comportarte así. Todos le tenemos miedo a algo, pero puedes superarlo si estás dispuesto y tienes confianza en ti mismo

— ¿Tú crees?—pregunto algo decaído

—Sí—asintió antes de acomodarse un mechón de cabello

— ¿Y tú a que le tienes miedo, Oyuky? —le pregunto solo para que ella se congelara por un minuto exacto—¿Oyuky?

—Jamás vuelvas a preguntarme eso, si quieres vivir una larga vida, Kurusu-kun—respondió fulminando al rubio con la mirada

—O…ok…—estaba seguro que esa cara lo dejaría traumado de por vida

—¡E-Espera un momento! —Otoya se levantó de su silla y golpeo con las palmas de sus manos la mesa antes de ver a Oyuky y Syo—¡¿De-Desde cuando le llamas por su nombre?!

—No te importa—hablo la chica de mal humor—ahora cállate y siéntate

—¿Porque eres tan fría conmigo? —lloro el pelirrojo mientras le hacía caso

—En fin—dijo Natsuki, volviendo al problema principal por el que terminaron reunidos en la mesa—tenemos que ayudar a Syo-chan a curarse de su fobia a las alturas

—Claro—hablo Oyuky con sarcasmo—y de esa forma ira a la audición, que es exactamente en dos días—señalo

—Eso mismo—asintió el rubio alto y sin poder evitar que ella se pegara con la mano en la frente al no haber captado el sarcasmo en su voz

—Suena interesante—hablo Ren, quien apareció justamente detrás de Oyuky y le rodeo los hombros para molestia de esta mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de la rubia— ¿les importa si me uno? Será una forma perfecta de matar el tiempo...—recibió un golpe de Oyuky, quien bajo la cabeza y la levanto pegándole en el mentón al chico, logrando que se mordiera la lengua—...auch...—se quejo

—Maldito play boy—gruño Oyuky mientras se levantaba de la silla y se iba a sentar cerca de Masato para protegerse

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Masa? —le pregunto Otoya, quien se recuperó de su llanto por perder la exclusividad de llamar a la chica por su nombre

— "Saber lo que no está bien y no hacerlo, significa que no tienes el valor"—recito mientras vigilaba a Ren con la mirada, evitando que se volviera a acercar a Oyuky

— ¡Entonces está dentro!—tradujo Otoya con una feliz sonrisa en sus labios

—¡Bien, entonces todos trabajaremos duro para que Syo-chan venza su miedo!—sentencio Natsuki

Syo se quedó observándolos con sorpresa, ya que todo el grupo se había dispuesto a brindarle su ayuda para que pudiera lograr cumplir su sueño de estar junto con Hyuga en una película, oh bueno, casi todos porque noto que Oyuky parecía reacia a prestarse para alguna cosa que significara trabajar en grupo. Aun así, se sintió conmovido por ver a sus amigos queriendo ayudarlo de buena gana.

—Si todos van a ayudar—hablo sin mirar a nadie a la cara—entonces supongo que tendré que esforzarme—sonrió agradecido al grupo

—Lo lamentaras—hablo Oyuky antes de abandonar la mesa

—¡Si no quieres ayudarme, solo vete y no vuelvas! —le grito levantándose de su silla y siguiéndola

—Aja...¿y perderme la comedia gratuita cuando te pongas a llorar?—pregunto como si de verdad le interesara—bueno, no importa. Si te grabo y luego lo subo a internet, estoy segura de que se hará viral

—¡No te atrevas! ¡Mañana solo ven y nada más!

—¿Y si no vengo? —pregunto mientras lo veía de perfil—¿qué harás?

—Solo ven... ¿está bien?—pregunto con una leve rubor en sus mejillas

—Mira que niña eres—se burló antes de salir corriendo cuando el chico grito furioso contra ella

—¡Maldita seas, Minami! —se quejó mientras ella huía por la puerta de la cafetería. Al final se calmó un poco mientras la observaba desparecer por la salida del edificio y después bajo su sombrero para ocultar su sonrojo—solo ven...simplemente te quiero cerca y que veas de lo capaz que soy de vencer mi miedo como un hombre—susurro antes de dar media vuelta para volver a la mesa con los demás

 _Continuara..._


End file.
